Libros y Acordes
by imaybeparanoid
Summary: High School AU. A Hinami Fueguchi siempre le han gustado la música y las buenas historias. Touka es compositora y puede tocar cualquier clase de instrumento musical. Kaneki Ken ha ganado concursos literarios con su talento como escritor y Ayato todavía no encuentra el valor para confesar lo que de verdad siente. (Ayahina & Touken)
1. Antes de empezar

**N/A:** _Mi primer fanfiction en años... Hace tiempo que no escribía algo. Esto es más que nada una idea que tuve sobre las parejas que me gustan de Tokyo Ghoul, que son el Touken y el Ayahina. La idea la publiqué en Tumblr y a una persona le gustó y me pidió que tratara de escribirla._

_Así que este fanfiction va dedicado para esa persona cuya url en Tumblr es ** lightisinthedark. **Muchas gracias por apoyarme en mi idea. _

_Agradecimientos también a mi amiga Karina que me animó también a escribir fanfiction. _

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo la historia. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia._

* * *

—¿Revisaste la lista de nuevo?—

—Sí, por milésima vez sí, ya lo tenemos todo, ¿podemos irnos? Estoy cansado de caminar todo el día aguantándote…—

—Es por tu bien, Ayato, no quieres que después One-san se enoje contigo por no tener todos los útiles listos —

El cielo se estaba tornando rojo y a pesar de ser primavera, el ambiente se sentía un poco frío. Hinami y Ayato habían estado todo el día comprando útiles escolares, ya que al día siguiente era su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela. Ingresaban a primer año de preparatoria y Hinami Fueguchi estaba emocionada por hacerlo. Le encantaba empezar de nuevo. En cambio, para Ayato Kirishima era una molestia, en realidad, la mayor parte de sus responsabilidades eran una molestia. Todo menos una cosa que le venía pesando desde su penúltimo año en la escuela media o incluso más atrás, quizás desde el primer día en que la conoció. Aun así no había sido capaz de admitir esto hasta el año anterior cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba sintiendo iba a más allá de una amistad de varios años.

Y Hinami no había notado nada de esto. O Ayato era bueno escondiendo cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando ella le hacía un cumplido o le sonreía o Hinami era demasiado despistada.

—Aya-chan, ya que me ayudaste a comprar todas estas cosas creo que te mereces un premio—

Le dijo Hinami de la nada mientras caminaban hacia sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Aya-chan? ¿Qué acaso tenemos cinco años otra vez? ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así en público!—

Le respondió un poco irritado y a la vez sonrojado a más no poder. A veces solía llamarlo así y eso solo provocaba que recordara lo que sentía por ella. Eso le molestaba. Desearía no sentir eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Además ¿qué clase de premio? Le era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Hinami, como siempre, ignoró su petición y prosiguió con lo que iba a proponerle.

—Por esta vez, sólo porque me ayudaste a cargar todas estas cosas, ¡te invito a tomar un café en tu lugar favorito! Me sobró algo de dinero que mi mamá me había dejado para los útiles, así es que ¡vamos!—

Lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su café favorito. Ayato no tuvo tiempo para negarse y ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Si mientras lo conducía a la entrada del café lo hacía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ¿cómo él podía resistirse a eso? Hinami tenía poder sobre él, pero no por fuerza física, sino por otras cosas mucho más poderosas que eso.

—¡Pide lo que quieras, recuerda que hoy día yo invito!—

Y al decir esto se sentó en una mesa cerca de la ventana y le ofreció el menú que estaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Lo que quiera? ¿Estás segura?—le respondió Ayato con malicia. Sólo para ponerla nerviosa. Le encantaba fastidiarla, porque era muy difícil hacerla enojar y cuando lo lograba era como una misión imposible cumplida.

—Sí, lo que quieras— Hinami lo miró fijamente, como aceptando un reto.

Ayato ojeó rápidamente el menú, aunque ya lo conocía bien, después de todo era su café favorito y buscó lo más costoso de la lista. Luego dio vuelta el menú apuntando con su dedo lo que iba a pedir.

—Creo que eso es lo mínimo que me merezco por estar cargando tus bolsas más las mías bajo 30°C ¿o no?—

Hinami nerviosa miró el precio de lo que Ayato quería mientras al mismo tiempo observaba su monedero. La única forma en la que podría alcanzarle eso es que ella se quedara sin pedir nada, pero no iba a retractarse ahora que había llegado tan lejos. No iba a dejar una promesa sin cumplir.

En eso, llegó la mesera para preguntarles por sus órdenes.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué es lo que desean ordenar?—

—Yo quiero eso— Ayato le mostró el menú a la mesera y de reojo observaba la reacción de Hinami.

La mesera anotó la orden.

—Y usted ¿qué desea?— Hinami fijó su vista en su monedero y luego en la mesera. Su expresión nerviosa, que Ayato estaba disfrutando en ese momento, se transformó luego en una más calmada. Resignada le respondió.

—Nada, eso es lo que vamos a pedir, después de todo yo lo invité aquí.—

—Oh, de acuerdo. Su orden estará aquí en diez minutos—Se retiró la mesera con una expresión confusa en su rostro, probablemente pensando en que era una pareja bastante extraña. ¿Desde cuándo el novio dejaba a la novia sin pedir nada para tomar?

Ayato la observó desconcertado, ¿de verdad había llegado tan lejos como para no pedir nada y así poder pagar su orden? Él pensaba que en último minuto se arrepentiría, pero no lo hizo.

—Oye, Hinami… era una broma, ¿lo sabías? Si querías pedir algo, sólo tenías que decirlo, yo no…—

Se detuvo cuando vio que le sonreía de vuelta. Con esa expresión calmada, ni una pizca de enojo. No sabía si sentir rabia o arrepentimiento o las dos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta y dejar que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella? ¿No se iba a enojar?

—Tienes razón—Le dijo

—¿En qué?—preguntó él.

—Te hice cargar todas esas cosas y te debes sentir cansado ¿verdad? Así que te mereces un premio ¿o no? Eso es lo que te había prometido y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo—se detuvo a reírse un poco y siguió –además, no vas a conseguir que me enoje con esos trucos tan infantiles, tonto.

Ayato sintió como un calor le subía por todo el cuerpo, no sabía si era rabia o vergüenza por haber sido derrotado. De alguna forma ella siempre ganaba todas las peleas que tenían. Al final el que terminó enfadado fue él y no ella.

—¡Ah, Hinami, cállate!—Le gritó y el sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas.

La mesera llegó con la orden para Ayato.

Era un café helado de tres sabores más una capa de chocolate. No se iba a comer todo eso solo…

Mientras tanto Hinami pensativa, miraba por la ventana con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, preocupaciones por el nuevo semestre, si de verdad iba a poder lograr tener buenas calificaciones o más importante aún, amigos. Es cierto, Ayato era su amigo de la infancia, y Touka era como su hermana mayor, pero nunca había sido capaz de tener otras amistades que no fueran sus vecinos. Había tenido malas experiencias en la escuela media. Solía ser una niña muy introvertida y amante de los libros y si no hubiera sido por Ayato, que siempre se mantuvo a su lado, le hubieran hecho mucho más daño de lo que le hicieron.

Estaba en eso cuando de repente sintió un sabor dulce en su boca.

—Oye, Hina, deja de mirar tanto por la ventana y prueba esto—

Era Ayato que le había puesto la cuchara en su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta. Él siempre era capaz de detener ese tren de pensamientos negativos que a veces tenía y traerla a la realidad. Solía pasarle eso muy a menudo en la escuela media, en especial desde la muerte de su padre. Y aunque Ayato nunca había tenido mucha sensibilidad en su trato hacia ella de alguna forma era justo lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

—Umm… está muy bueno, ahora entiendo por qué es tan costoso—

—Si quieres… puedes comértelo… tu—Balbuceó Ayato, mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

—¿Mmm…? ¿Qué dijiste?—

Hinami lo miró de una forma tan tierna que Ayato se acobardó de decir lo que de verdad quería decir.

—Nada. Que dejes de comerte todo mi helado, es mi premio después de todo—

—¿Eh…? Pero, si tú fuiste el que me dio de comer un poco, además está muy bueno, quiero más, dame un poco más, no seas egoísta—Haciendo un puchero, le quitó la cuchara de las manos y siguió comiendo y riendo mientras lo hacía.

Si fuese por eso, por escuchar cómo se reía y disfrutaba ese momento, en vez de esa cara melancólica que puso al mirar por la ventana, él le hubiese dejado comer todo su helado si ella quería. Como esa vez que estaba tan triste llorando en el parque que queda cerca de su casa y él le dio todo el chocolate que su hermana le había regalado. Si era para que ella se sintiese mejor él era capaz de darle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Si solo pudiese poner esto en palabras, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, pero por mientras si no podía decirlo, por lo menos podía demostrárselo con acciones.

Hinami estuvo un buen rato comiendo del helado y hablándole sobre las cosas que harían mañana cuando comenzara el nuevo semestre que Ayato no se dio cuenta cuando quedaba sólo un cuarto de la porción original. Se había quedado embelesado observando su expresión de felicidad que se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

—Oye, deja de parlotear tanto y déjame un poco de helado a mí también, te comiste todo mi premio, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tragona? ¡Idiota!—de nuevo fingió estar enojado y le quitó la cuchara de las manos.

—Lo siento, Aya-chan, no me di cuenta que mientras hablaba me comía todo tu helado, en serio, ¡lo siento! Te prometo que mañana te lo compenso con algo, ¿quieres que te haga el almuerzo para mañana? Así como lo hacía en la escuela media, ¿lo recuerdas?—

Y Ayato no pudo ocultar el brillo en los ojos que repentinamente causaron las palabras de Hinami, no supo qué responder ante esto, ¿por qué siempre tenía que salir con este tipo de cosas en los momentos más inesperados?

—¿Y qué dices? Aceptas, ¿cierto? Puedo hacerte tu comida favorita si quieres, ¡pídeme lo que quieras!—le insistía Hinami.

Le insistió tanto que Ayato no pudo contener más sus emociones y le gritó.

—¡Ya, está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero deja de molestarme!—

—¡Bien! Estamos a mano entonces—y diciendo eso se comió lo último que quedaba del helado dejando a Ayato sin siquiera haber probado un bocado de su "premio".

—¡HINAMI!—

Le gritó de nuevo tratando de llamar su atención por lo que había hecho, pero ella ya estaba pagando la cuenta.

—Esta mujer me va a matar—pensó para sí el pobre Ayato que ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerla sentir culpable, porque no le había dejado nada de helado.

Después de su hermana era la mujer que más le causaba temor, no porque fuera temperamental, sino que, por más que quisiera no tenía ni siquiera un poquito de control sobre ella. Hinami actuaba libremente cuando estaba con él y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

—Ayato, ¿qué estás esperando? Ya es muy tarde, vayámonos antes de que Touka one-san nos regañe—de nuevo se había quedado perplejo pensando en cómo Hinami podía salirse con la suya siempre. Y aunque el de carácter fuerte era él, no era capaz de decirle que no a alguna petición que ella le hiciese.

Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero aun así ya era de noche cuando llegaron a sus casas. Antes de entrar, Touka los estaba esperando con un semblante no muy amigable.

—Ustedes dos… ¿¡Por qué se demoraron tanto en llegar!? Ayato, ¿qué estuviste haciendo? Tú eres el culpable de que hayan llegado tarde ¿cierto? ¡Te dije que tenías que estar a las 7 pm aquí con Hinami! ¿No sabes leer la hora acaso? ¿Sabes qué hora es? son las nueve de la noche y mañana ustedes dos tienen clases ¡es su primer día! ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable!?—

Touka podría haber continuado horas y horas sermoneando a Ayato si es que Hinami no se hubiese interpuesto.

—Perdón, One-san, es mi culpa, yo lo invité a comer y se nos hizo tarde, nos perdonas ¿cierto?—le dijo con esa cara de cachorro abandonado que ni Touka ni Ayato pueden resistir.

—Tsk… está bien, sólo por esta vez están perdonados. Hinami… tu madre estaba preguntando por ti, será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y tú, Ayato, ayúdale a llevar sus cosas. Más te vale que hayas comprado todo lo de la lista, porque o sino vas a estar en serios problemas—

—Ah… Touka, cállate un segundo ¿quieres? Deja de molestar, no eres mi madre para andar sermoneándome por cada cosa que hago—un poco de arrepentimiento cruzó por su mente al terminar de decir esto. Sabía que Touka iba a explotar por haberle dicho esto.

Por su parte, Touka se rodeó de un aura bastante intimidante, lo que hizo a Ayato temblar un poco. Touka respiró profundamente y exhaló en un grito.

—¡No soy tu madre. No. No soy _sólo_ tu madre… Soy tu madre, tu padre y tu hermana mayor, todos al mismo tiempo! Así es que más te vale hacerme caso si no quieres dormir con el perro afuera ¿entendiste?—

Ayato se congeló ante lo que le dijo su hermana, ya que él sabía que ella era capaz de echarlo de la casa a dormir con el perro sin piedad alguna. Ya lo había hecho antes esa vez que hizo llorar a Yoriko asustándola con una araña de juguete… juró que en su vida nunca más iba a desobedecer a su hermana mayor, pero a veces se le iba la mano con las reprimendas. Aunque en el fondo él sabía que lo hacía por su bien.

Desde que su mamá y su papá habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, habían estado viviendo con su tío Yomo que casi siempre estaba trabajando fuera del país, por lo que la que se hizo cargo de todos los quehaceres de la casa más la crianza de él mismo fue Touka. Era algo que merecía respeto y bueno, él no era muy bueno respetando las cosas, así es que la única opción que quedaba era el temor y la violencia.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, Ayato respetaba y amaba a su hermana. No era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos hacia ella también.

—Aya-chan, lo siento de nuevo, Touka one-san se enojó contigo por mi culpa—

—Nah, está bien, estoy acostumbrado a sus gritos—

Hinami se río por lo que dijo. Hacerla reír se sentía tan bien.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero, aun así, mañana te prometo doble ración por lo que pasó recién, espero que te guste mi comida, aunque nunca te has quejado. Quizás estás siendo muy amable conmigo ¿o no?—

—Tu comida es buena, si fuera mala hubiera rechazado tu compensación por mi helado ¿o no?—

Le trató de decir con una expresión lo más neutral posible, ocultando las palabras que de verdad quería decir de nuevo.

Hinami le sonrió de vuelta.

—Tienes razón. Gracias por ayudarme hoy día de nuevo y nos vemos mañana—

Dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla como lo hacía antes cuando eran pequeños para despedirse.

Ayato se sobresaltó bastante con esto y no pudo evitar ruborizarse también. Otra vez se estaba comportando como si fueran niños, eso le incomodaba. Sabía que Hinami era bastante madura para su edad y actuaba como adulta con todas las demás personas, menos con él. Nuevamente no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Pero sí sabía algo, que ese beso en la mejilla no significaba nada más que amor fraternal. En parte era su culpa, por no decir las cosas. No podía ser tan difícil ¿o sí? Se conocían hace bastante tiempo como para tener un alto grado de confianza. No. Ese no era el problema.

Su mayor temor era que ella lo rechazase y luego la perdiera para siempre. Esa inseguridad había crecido proporcionalmente a su amor por ella. No es justo, pensaba. Que ella se diera todas esas confianzas con él, como darle besos en la mejilla, salir juntos un domingo por la tarde, hacerle el almuerzo para la escuela… esas eran cosas que los novios hacían también. Lo único que lograba era frustrarlo, porque aunque tenía el privilegio de hacer esas cosas con la chica que le gustaba al mismo tiempo no significaba nada más que una amistad muy profunda.

Él quería algo más.

Y no sabía cómo pedirlo.

Sin enojarse falsamente por el beso, porque nunca le había molestado, sólo lo hacía por fingir para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada de lo que estaba sintiendo de verdad, se dio vuelta y se despidió agitando su mano. Se dirigió a su casa en donde Touka lo estaba esperando con su uniforme nuevo para que se lo probara.

En la entrada de la casa vecina, Hinami se había quedado observándolo hasta que entró en su casa. Se sentía sola cuando se separaba de él. Después recordó que esta vez no se había enojado cuando le dio el beso. ¡Qué extraño! Pensó para sí. Quizás estaba distraído. Acostumbrada a pelear con Ayato por cualquier cosa que ella hiciera que fuera "vergonzoso" según él.

Otra vez por su mente se cruzó un pensamiento no deseado. Hinami podría parecer a simple vista una niña distraída, pero no era tonta. Aunque siempre que pensaba en esa posibilidad volvía a poner los pies en la tierra. Imposible, se decía. Alguien como yo nunca podría gustarle a nadie.

Sus pensamientos esta vez fueron interrumpidos por su madre.

—Hinami, entra o te vas a resfriar—

—Sí, mamá—

Y entró a su casa olvidándose de nuevo de esa posibilidad.

Llevó sus útiles nuevos a su pieza y mientras pensaba qué haría mañana de almuerzo preparó sus cosas para mañana y se fue a dormir.

Por su parte, Ayato también se fue a dormir, pero le costó más quedarse dormido, seguía como siempre, pensando en ella.

* * *

_**N/A:** Y eso es todo! Demasiado Ayahina? Lo siento! pronto vendrá el Touken, lo prometo. Me gustaría saber si les gustó o no les gustó? Si está mal escrita, si le falta algo... Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas! _

_Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capitulo 2! _


	2. Atardecer

_**N/A: **Hola de nuevo. Quería agradecerles por sus reviews y comentarios tanto aquí como en Tumblr, que me animaron a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Me alegro que les haya interesado. Este capítulo me salió más largo que el anterior y lo prometido es deuda así que espero que disfruten del Touken. Los reviews los responderé al término del capítulo._

**_Aclaración: _**_Los personajes o canciones que aparezcan no me pertenecen, son obra de sus respectivos autores. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

* * *

—BAM-BAM-BAM—

Se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la mañana? Quizás era uno de esos vendedores que venía a ofrecerle sus productos de nuevo. No estaba interesado, así que volvió a arroparse con sus sábanas y cerró los ojos. Se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo cuando alguien gritó desde afuera.

—¡Hey! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? Levántate, bella durmiente ¡es nuestro primer día de clases!—

Al escuchar esa voz supo enseguida de quién se trataba, sin embargo ya habían hablado de eso el día anterior, así es que decidió ignorarlo a ver si se rendía y se iba.

Pero, no fue así.

—¡Sé que estás ahí adentro, no te puedes esconder de mí! ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo crees que te conozco? Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que abras la puerta. Con mi fuerza actual hasta podría tirarla y no querrás que los vecinos comenten sobre el escándalo que voy a causar ¿o sí?—

Sí claro, podía tirar la puerta a golpes si quería y aun así él no se iba a mover un milímetro de su cama. Estaba harto de la escuela. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, la verdad, después de lo que había pasado el año pasado, había decidido ir solamente lo justo y necesario para aprobar las clases y graduarse lo más rápido posible.

No iba a ir a perder su tiempo en la ceremonia de apertura, donde todos podían verlo y comentar sobre ese tema que él no quería hablar. Sabía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa preparatoria iba a haber un constante murmullo a su alrededor. Prefería evitar eso.

Mientras tanto su amigo seguía golpeando la puerta gritándole todo tipo de cosas para animarlo a salir.

—¡Vamos, Kaneki, sé que estás ahí! Sal de una vez, no seas cobarde. Recuerda que este es nuestro último año y tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo. Tendrás que enfrentar la realidad tarde o temprano. Además, ¡prometiste que ibas a apoyarme el día en que por fin me voy a declarar a la chica que me gusta! Ese día es hoy, y necesito que estés ahí conmigo para desearme suerte. Acuérdate que yo hice lo mismo por ti el año pasado, así es que tienes que devolverme el favor ¡ahora!—

No hubo respuesta. Pero, Hide no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Sabía que Kaneki estaba allí adentro y lo estaba ignorando. Ayer, cuando estaban ordenando los útiles que habían comprado, su amigo le dijo que no pensaba ir a la ceremonia de apertura y dejar que todo el mundo se burlara de él por la situación con Rize el año pasado.

Y aunque Hide sabía lo tímido y sensible que era Ken, no iba permitir que se deprimiera por eso. Es normal que a esta edad pasen esas cosas, los enredos amorosos son parte de la vida. Kaneki tenía que aceptarlo de una buena vez. Y ser más cuidadoso para la próxima.

Hideyoshi le había advertido que era bastante inusual que una chica tan popular se fijara en él de la noche a la mañana. Porque, Kaneki nunca había resaltado entre los más cotizados por las chicas y que de repente alguien como Rize se le confesara, era muy extraño.

Así es que en parte había sido su culpa, por ser tan confiado con las personas desconocidas.

Ya se estaba dando por vencido cuando se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Cómo no había pensado eso antes? Lo había visto en un programa de televisión sobre ladrones, cómo abrir una puerta con una tarjeta cualquiera. Tomó su tarjeta de estudiante y aplicó la técnica. La había estado practicando en sus ratos libres y la había perfeccionado para abrir toda clase de seguros. No pregunten por qué Hideyoshi Nagachika perdía el tiempo aprendiendo cosas como esas, si algo le llamaba la atención podía invertir grandes cantidades de tiempo intentado aprender más sobre eso.

Al final Hide abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Kaneki desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No iba a tirar tu puerta tampoco, fuerza me sobra, pero dinero no—le dijo haciendo una pose graciosa intentando animar a su amigo.

—Hide… Ya te lo dije, no pienso ir. No estoy preparado emocionalmente para esto. Por favor, entiéndeme—

Le suplicó Kaneki. Pero, ya era tarde. Hide entró estrepitosamente a su pequeña habitación en donde dormía y abrió la puerta del closet de par en par sacando de un golpe el uniforme de Kaneki. Luego se lo tiró en la cara, agarró su mochila, metió algunos cuadernos y se paró en la entrada.

Kaneki sólo lo seguía con la mirada un poco irritado por la gran energía que tenía a esas horas de la mañana. Todo lo contrario a él. Si antes tenía alguna duda de por qué Hide era el capitán del equipo de fútbol, ahora acababa de confirmar el buen juicio de su equipo. Además de energético, era bastante autoritario.

—Te vistes en diez minutos y si no partes en cinco segundos a hacerlo, te visto yo. Y no dudes en que soy capaz de hacerlo, ya tengo experiencia en casos como estos—

Su cara de general de ejército mientras decía esto asustó a Kaneki. La verdad nunca se tomaba en serio las cosas que Hide decía, porque casi siempre estaba bromeando, sin embargo en este momento estaba decidido a vestirle si él no lo hacía por sí mismo. ¿Será porque de verdad pensaba declararse hoy día?

Ken no conocía a la supuesta chica de la que tanto hablaba Hide. Según los mensajes que le había enviado, la había conocido en una fiesta en un local muy concurrido por los jóvenes. Todavía no entendía cómo había logrado entrar, si era para mayores de edad… Y tampoco entendía qué estaba haciendo esa chica ahí si tampoco era mayor de edad. Es decir, por algo iba a la misma preparatoria que ellos. ¿Y cómo diablos se había enterado de todo esto? Para conseguir información, Hide realmente daba miedo. Cuando le interesaba algo no escatimaba en energía ni recursos en averiguarlo todo sobre ello. Por eso le era imposible mentirle. Hide lo leía como un libro abierto. Lo cual lo ponía en desventaja a la hora de zafarse de situaciones como esta.

El sol brillaba bastante para ser las siete y media de la mañana. La preparatoria les quedaba cerca así es que aprovecharon de comer algo antes de entrar. Un café y unas tostadas que devoraron en menos de tres minutos, porque Hide estaba ansioso por encontrar a su amada y conocerla de cerca. Ni siquiera la conocía de cerca y ya se quería declarar… No es que Kaneki sea experto en esos temas, menos con lo que sucedió el año pasado, pero ¿no iba un poco rápido para haberla visto una vez en una fiesta hace por lo menos una semana atrás?

Será mejor no cuestionar sus métodos, se dijo finalmente. Hide sabrá lo que hace con su vida amorosa.

El sol estaba radiante, el día en sí estaba demasiado feliz y eso lo irritaba. Los cerezos demasiado rosados, la brisa demasiado fresca, el cielo demasiado azul y despejado. Lo deprimía más aún. Siempre había sido más una persona de días nublados.

Comenzó a sentir como le sudaban las manos y le tiritaba todo el cuerpo. Los primeros síntomas de la ansiedad post traumática que le había dejado su primera y última, se decía él, experiencia amorosa. Nunca más iba a confiar en las mujeres, aunque las demás no tenían la culpa de que Rize fuese así, pero él se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Llegaron a la puerta de la preparatoria y el ambiente era ameno. Se sentía el nerviosismo de los de primero que contrastaba con el entusiasmo de los de segundo y tercero que se reencontraban con sus amigos después de las vacaciones. En un panel grande en medio de la entrada estaban las listas de los alumnos asignados para cada curso. Kaneki Ken rezaba en su interior por quedar en el mismo curso que Hide.

—Hide ve tú a ver, yo no quiero encontrarme con nadie indeseado—

Hide observó su expresión, el pobre estaba con un ataque de ansiedad de nuevo. No es que no le pasara antes, pero esta vez era mucho más intenso.

—Está bien, quédate aquí. Eso sí, recuerda, no puedes evitar a la gente todo el tiempo. En algún momento vas a tener que enfrentarlos—

Dicho eso, se acercó al panel, no sin antes echarle un ojo a los paneles de segundo, para ver si se encontraba por casualidad con esa chica. Tenía poca información sobre ella según él, en cambio para Ken era todo un acosador de primera. Sabía en qué escuela y curso iba, en qué y dónde trabajaba, hasta sabía sus horarios precisos solo para poder encontrarse con ella, pero su nombre era un misterio todavía. Por lo menos era capaz de reconocerla si la veía, no iba a olvidar ese bello rostro y ese cabello tan sedoso y de peculiar color.

Sintiendo que se estaba demorando más de lo deseado, para Ken claro, revisó rápidamente su nombre y el de su amigo en la lista. Habían quedado en la misma sección tal y como en los años anteriores. Contento por la noticia, pero desilusionado por no haber visto a la chica que le gustaba se fue hacia donde estaba Ken.

—Quedamos en distintas secciones, lo siento amigo—

Kaneki casi se desmaya de la impresión.

—¡¿Qué?!—le gritó.—No puede ser, debe haber un error… ¿Leíste bien? ¿Qué voy a hacer solo en una sección con toda esa gente burlándose de mí? Hide, por favor, ayúdame, haz algo, te necesito conmigo, no voy a poder soportar todo eso solo—

Con casi lágrimas en los ojos, Kaneki le rogaba que hiciera algo. Hide sólo lo observaba y disfrutaba de su sufrimiento un poco. Kaneki era demasiado dependiente de él y eso le agradaba en cierta medida. Se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que lo consideraba como su hermano menor o algo así. Le encantaba molestarlo, porque cuando estaba estresado se creía todo lo que le decía.

—Si quieres puedes ir a revisar por ti mismo, el panel está justo ahí. Estuve un buen rato confirmando que de verdad estábamos en distintas secciones. Anda a ver por ti mismo—

Al final lo estaba haciendo por su bien. Si no empezaba desde este momento a enfrentar a los demás, nunca iba a poder superar su trauma. Hide conocía tan bien a Kaneki que sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que su amigo se recuperara de esto. De hecho, también se había dedicado a estudiar un poco cómo superar un rompimiento caótico o un engaño de pareja. En este caso se aplicaban los dos. La situación fue complicada. Hide hizo lo que pudo, pero Kaneki se encerró por todas las vacaciones a leer esos libros raros en vez de disfrutar su juventud. Eso era inaceptable para él.

El primer paso es no aislarse de la realidad. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ese paso y Kaneki era experto en aislarse. Así es que tenía que usar sus habilidades de capitán autoritario y obligarlo a salir de esa burbuja en la que Ken se había encerrado.

Kaneki miró a Hide como un gatito asustado. Tragó algo de saliva y dándose valor a sí mismo caminó lentamente hacia el panel. Estaba tan concentrado en la acción de caminar que no se percató de una multitud que se aglomeraba cerca suyo. En su mayoría chicas. Y estaban hablando de alguien.

Paranoico, Kaneki caminó más rápido hacia el panel. Lo sabía, estaban hablando de él. Sentía sus miradas sobre él y en un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar del estrés que le provocaba la situación. Su respiración se agitó y su pulso iba cada vez más rápido. ¿Cómo iba a responder a esto? No estaba preparado para nada. Miró hacia atrás buscando a Hide, pero no estaba. Eso lo hizo llegar a un nivel de estrés tan alto que sintió ganas de vomitar. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando se escuchó un grito que lo desconectó de toda esa ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

—_¡Ahí está, miren, el nuevo director, es tan guapo!_—

—_¡Sí, y con esa mirada tan fría que tiene, me encanta!_—

—_¡Es tan alto y estilizado! ¡Parece un modelo!_—

—_¿Le sacaste una foto? Dime que lo hiciste por favor, necesito tener su foto en mi celular_—

—_¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sabes su nombre?_—

De repente, de la nada, una mano apareció en su hombro.

—Se llama Arima Kishou, es nuestro nuevo director ¿genial, no?—

La expresión deformada por la ansiedad de Kaneki se transformó en una completamente anonadada para pasar luego a una de enojo.

—Hide ¿dónde estabas? Y ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿No ves a toda esa gente? Están hablando de mí ¿cierto? Lo sabía, sabía que debería haberme quedado en mi habitación hoy día y para siempre quizás, porque-—

—Eh, Kaneki, detente un momento—

Hide apoyó sus dos manos en sus hombros para que pudiera fijar su mirada en él y así se tranquilizara. Con calma le dijo que respirase profundo y luego exhalara. Cuando vio que estaba más relajado prosiguió a explicarle la situación.

—¿Ves a toda esa gente aglomerada allí? No están hablando de ti, Ken, están hablando del nuevo director de la escuela. Se llama Arima Kishou, tiene 34 años y es un renombrado profesor de literatura de la Universidad Kamii. De hecho era jefe del departamento, pero decidió renunciar por algún motivo desconocido. Ya nadie se acuerda de lo que pasó con Rize ¿ves? Te dije que nadie te iba a molestar por eso, ya no es novedad. La gente olvida rápido cuando hay otra noticia más interesante. Así es que deja de estar tan paranoico, nadie se va a burlar de ti y si lo hacen tengo un equipo de fútbol entero que te va a defender, así es que tranquilízate ¿está bien?—

—Pero… pero, no quedamos en la misma sección y yo no sé cómo hablarle a las personas que no conozco y-—

—Kaneki, era broma—

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué era broma?—

—Te lo dije para que fueras al panel y dejaras de estar tan ansioso, pero en realidad quedamos juntos en la misma sección—

Kaneki se acercó al dichoso panel y allí estaban sus dos nombres bajo la misma lista. No sabía si estar enojado con Hide por haberle jugado ese tipo de broma o sorprendido, porque la reacción que esperaba de parte de los demás fue totalmente lo opuesto a lo que él imaginaba.

Sus niveles de ansiedad bajaron y se sintió mucho mejor. Gracias a ese nuevo director del que todo el mundo hablaba se salvó de ser el centro de atención. Como dijo Hide, ya nadie se acordaba de eso. Volvió a respirar tranquilo y a pensar con más calma.

_—Del departamento de literatura de la Universidad Kamii, ¿uh?—_pensó para sí.

Coincidencia o destino, esa era exactamente la universidad y el departamento en donde pensaba estudiar al graduarse de la preparatoria.

—Vamos, nos están llamando para la ceremonia de entrada—

Le indicó su amigo y se fueron los dos a formarse. Sorprendentemente, tal y como había dicho Hide, no recibió ni una sola mirada extraña o comentario sobre el tema. Todos sus compañeros lo saludaron normalmente e incluso sus compañeros del club de literatura le dieron la bienvenida amablemente. Quizás de verdad estaba siendo demasiado exagerado.

La bienvenida la dio el nuevo director al cual todos ovacionaron como si fuese una estrella de rock o algo parecido. Se notaba que la ovación era en su mayoría femenina. Las chicas estaban bastante entusiasmadas con el nuevo director, por lo guapo y misterioso que era. Aunque no era la única novedad del año. Se sumaban al plantel de profesores dos nuevos integrantes, uno era Amon Koutaro, el nuevo profesor de Educación Física y el otro era Akira Mado, la nueva profesora de Matemáticas. El primero al presentarse recibió una ovación igual o mayor que el director y la segunda recibió una gran ovación también, pero esta vez en su mayoría masculina.

—Parece que este año va a ser interesante ¿o no?—le susurró Hide a Kaneki.

—Lo dices por la nueva profesora ¿cierto?—

Hide tenía una debilidad por las mujeres hermosas y de personalidad fuerte. Según él, Akira parecía tener esas características. A Kaneki le dio la misma impresión, pero ya había tenido suficiente con las mujeres, así es que se contuvo de dar cualquier opinión acerca de su nueva profesora.

Al llegar al salón de clases, Hide y Kaneki se sentaron en los últimos puestos uno al lado del otro. Hablaron de cosas triviales por unos momentos hasta que el profesor encargado ingresó en la sala para anunciarse.

—Buenos días alumnos, este año seré su profesora encargada, mi nombre es Akira Mado, soy profesora de matemáticas. Espero que nos llevemos bien—

Akira dio una reverencia y al levantar la vista pudo observar como casi todos los estudiantes la miraban con sorpresa y admiración. A la mayoría se le cruzó el mismo pensamiento en la mente _"es como una diosa" _es lo que se leía en sus expresiones. Tanto chicos como chicas estaban entusiasmados con su nueva profesora. Por su parte, Akira no entendía para nada ese tipo de reacción. No era muy buena leyendo atmósferas ni actitudes. A ella no le gustaba perder el tiempo, eso es lo único que tenía claro.

—Muy bien, vamos a comenzar eligiendo el presidente y los delegados de sección—

Por extraño que parezca, gracias a la buena impresión que Akira dio a sus estudiantes, en especial a los de género masculino, hubo gran participación en las elecciones de encargados de curso. Todos querían pasar más tiempo junto a la nueva y hermosa profesora.

En cuanto a Kaneki, no tenía ganas de poner atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo en la clase, así que a escondidas, sacó un libro para entretenerse mientras todo el alboroto de los delegados terminaba. El tiempo pasó rápido, las clases fueron netamente introductorias así es que el día transcurrió sin mayores novedades para Ken, por suerte.

Antes de irse a su casa pasó por el club de literatura a saludar a los nuevos miembros que se habían integrado. Querían nombrarlo presidente, ya que era el único de tercero que pertenecía al club y además había ganado premios en algunos concursos de literatura que para él no eran gran cosa, pero que en realidad eran realmente importantes y haberlos ganado a su edad era un logro que lo había hecho destacar en el mundo de la literatura en Japón. Sin embargo, su baja autoestima le cegaba muchas veces y no le dejaba ver el talento que poseía. Terminó por rechazar el cargo excusándose en que no tenía tiempo para asumir tal responsabilidad, ya que los exámenes para entrar a la universidad iban a consumirle la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

Cuando terminó esto, Hide lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la escuela para irse juntos a casa.

—Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día de clases?—le inquirió Hide con una sonrisa burlona.

—Normal… Tenías razón. Es como si le hubiesen borrado la memoria a todo nuestro curso. Tuve suerte. Al parecer, voy a poder pasar este año sin mayores complicaciones—suspiró aliviado.

Su mayor temor era ser el centro de atención de los demás. No le gustaba destacar ni para bien ni para mal. Así es que sintió como si le hubieran sacado un enorme peso de encima.

—¿Sabes? Todo ha sido perfecto este día, todo menos algo—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—¡No pude encontrar a la chica misteriosa que me gusta para declararme! ¿Será que se habrá cambiado de preparatoria? Espero que no sea ese el caso… No puedo perder al amor de mi vida tan fácil ¿o sí? No puedo tener tan mala suerte—

—A todo esto… ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? ¿La viste una vez y ya crees que es el amor de tu vida? Para mi gusto es un juicio muy apresurado—

—Ah, Kaneki, no seas aguafiestas, si tú la vieras en persona pensarías lo mismo que yo ¿No crees acaso en el amor a primera vista?—

Kaneki lo miró con cara de desaprobación. Para él la apariencia no era lo más importante. Después de todo, se había enamorado de Rize, porque gustaban de los mismos libros y al conversar se notaba que era una persona muy culta. Que su apariencia fuera agradable era sólo un valor agregado. Si no poseía algún conocimiento básico en literatura aunque sea, no valía la pena enamorarse. O eso es lo que él consideraba atractivo por lo menos. Pero, en gustos no hay nada escrito ¿o sí?

—Si te basas sólo en la apariencia para enamorarte, entonces puede que ese tipo de amor exista. Lo que es yo, no me sirve sólo una cara bonita—

—Di lo que quieras, señor profundo, pero eso lo dices, porque nunca lo has experimentado. Es como una conexión. Al mirarla haces un _"click"_, es una reacción química y no hay vuelta atrás. Además, no eliges de quién te enamoras, por muy intrincado y pretencioso que sea tu gusto—

—Eso lo dices, porque te conformas con cualquier cosa, Hide—

—Habla el que confía ciegamente en los demás. No porque tenga un gran intelecto significa que va a ser una buena persona. Pero, creo que eso ya lo has comprobado ¿o no?—

Kaneki podría tener un gran talento como escritor y ser uno de los intelectuales más reconocidos en su preparatoria, pero tenía que reconocer que si Hide quisiera podría superarlo en cualquier momento. En especial en habilidades sociales. Y tenía que reconocerlo, le había ganado la discusión. Avergonzado, buscó algunas palabras en su mente para rebatirlo, sin embargo no supo hallarlas.

—Aun así, no creo en el amor a primera vista. Son sólo inventos de los románticos melosos como tú—

Hide sólo pudo reírse ante su afirmación. Sabía que más temprano que tarde se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras. Pero, se aseguró de grabarlas bien en su mente para poder usarlas en su contra algún día.

Para olvidar la discusión, Kaneki pensó en qué cosas iba a llegar a hacer a su casa y recordó el libro que estaba leyendo en clases. El nuevo libro de Takatsuki Sen era realmente bueno y emocionante. Abrió su mochila para sacar su libro y ver cuántas páginas le quedaban para calcular cuánto se demoraría en leerlo completo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Asustado en un principio, dijo en voz alta—Espera Hide ¡no encuentro mi libro! Ese que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños… no recuerdo dónde lo dejé—

—Ah ¡ese libro! Creo que lo vi bajo tu mesa en el salón ¿De verdad se te quedó allí? ¡Qué extraño! Con lo cuidadoso que eres con tus libros...—

Agradeciendo a los dioses por la excelente memoria fotográfica de Hide, Kaneki salió corriendo en busca de su libro. No podía dejarlo allí toda la noche, necesitaba seguir leyéndolo y cada libro que le pertenecía era como un tesoro para él. Dejarlo olvidado era un pecado.

—¿¡Eh, Kaneki, hacia dónde vas!? Kane… Ah, olvídalo… El loco de los libros. Mejor dejarlo ser. Todavía no entiendo cómo podemos ser amigos—

Hideyoshi levantó su mirada para admirar el cielo. Tenía unos matices rojos y morados muy hermosos. El clima era tan agradable en primavera. Pronto empezarían los entrenamientos de su club y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de equiparar eso con su estudio para los exámenes de entrada a la Universidad. Después de todo quería ir a la misma Universidad que Kaneki… Al final, él tampoco quería separarse de su amigo.

—_¿Ves, Kaneki? Apuesto que tú tampoco entiendes por qué somos amigos… Sin ser yo un intelectual o tú un deportista nos llevamos bien. Tu lógica no encaja con nuestra relación tampoco_—se rió y siguió su camino a casa pensando en la chica misteriosa de la fiesta. No iba a rendirse, mañana iba a seguir buscándola. Hideyoshi Nagachika no era del tipo de personas que se rinde así de fácil.

Se quedó sin aliento tanto correr. La urgencia de recuperar su libro se la tomaba muy en serio. Subió corriendo las escaleras y para su buena suerte que lo había acompañado durante todo el día, la puerta del salón seguía abierta. Entró, se dirigió rápidamente a su puesto y colocó su mano debajo de la mesa. Ahí estaba tal y como se lo había dicho Hide. Respiró aliviado. Si perdía un libro, era como perder una pierna o algo así. Los libros lo eran todo para él.

Los libros eran su razón de vivir, por ahora. Los libros eran una de sus cosas favoritas…

Se sentó en su puesto un momento para descansar después de todo lo que había corrido y casi por instinto abrió su libro fijando su mirada en la línea en la que había quedado. El sol del atardecer, ni muy cálido ni muy frío era la temperatura justa a la que disfrutaba leer. Y la iluminación también. Era ese momento en que el sol da un último resplandor antes de esconderse.

Unas notas de piano se escucharon a lo lejos. Era como si alguien estuviera ensayando una canción. Por un instante paró de sonar así es que no le tomó tanta atención. Probablemente era alguien del club de música… Pero ¿A estas horas? Ya las actividades de los clubes habían terminado… No era su problema en todo caso.

De repente, una canción comenzó a tocarse y resonar por el pasillo. Era una melodía que él conocía muy bien. De hecho, hasta recordaba la letra y cómo no hacerlo, si era la canción favorita de su madre… y por eso también lo era de él. No era muy adepto a la música, sin embargo esa canción al recordarle a su madre lo rodeaba de una atmósfera nostálgica. Estaba siendo interpretada de una forma que no había escuchado antes, pero sonaba tan dulce que no pudo evitar imaginarse a su madre tocando el piano como lo hacía cuando era pequeño. En su mente comenzó a tararear la letra de la canción. Era algo así como…

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. __Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens…"_

Sintió la necesidad de pararse, por lo que tomó su libro, lo guardó en su mochila y como hipnotizado por la melodía siguió el sonido hasta su fuente, caminando lentamente por el pasillo.

"_Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are few of my favorite things…"_

Hasta que encontró de donde venía el sonido. Era la sala de música de la escuela. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, ya que la sala del club de literatura estaba en el segundo piso, por lo tanto, nunca había necesitado ir al tercer piso hasta que pasó a tercer año.

—_Mamá_—su mente se agitaba con esa melodía y se llenaba de imágenes de ella. Por alguna razón sintió que dentro de ese salón podría estar su madre tocando esa canción en el piano. Así tal cual como en su infancia. Estaba casi condicionado a sentir una alegría inmensa cuando esa canción era tocada, porque eso significaba ver a su madre otra vez sentada en el piano, su silueta bañada por los rayos del sol del atardecer y su sonrisa brillaba en su memoria. Era un hechizo bajo el cual él estaba, en el cual su triste y gris realidad se volvía vívida, llena de colores.

Se asomó por la puerta y esperando ver muchos colores, se sorprendió cuando el único color que pudo apreciar fue un violeta con tonalidades azules intensas sumado a un color pálido que era el color de su piel y de sus manos al tocar las teclas del piano. Se fijó en su silueta y cómo contrastaba con los colores del atardecer. Esperando encontrar un rostro que conocía bien, el de su madre, se sorprendió al ver dos ojos de color azul violáceo y una sonrisa un poco más pequeña que la de su mamá, pero no menos hermosa que como la recordaba.

Siguió observando a esta muchacha un poco más. Se sentía inmensamente atraído por ella, porque le recordaba a su madre, pensaba él. O era efecto de la canción, podría ser. La melodía siguió y a Kaneki se le hizo eterna. Deseaba que no acabase nunca, se sentía tan bien. Su soledad se esfumó por unos instantes. No quería que se terminara, por favor, toca para siempre esa canción… Sonaron los últimos acordes y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de un golpe como evitando su fin.

La chica sentada en el piano, sobresaltada, se paró y se dio vuelta para ver quién era la persona que había azotado la puerta contra la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el susto que le había causado ese sonido tan fuerte que contrastaba enormemente con la suave melodía que tocaba hace un momento.

—Quién… ¿Quién eres?—

Su voz apenas salía. Un color rojo intenso subió por sus mejillas. Instintivamente escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello, el cual solo le alcanzaba a tapar un ojo.

Y Kaneki recordó las palabras de Hide como si se las estuviera gritando ahí, justo en sus oídos.

"_**Al mirarla haces un "click", es una reacción química y no hay vuelta atrás"**_

¿Un "click"? No, eso no había sido un click, más bien, había sido como un "boom", así tal cual, como una explosión en su cabeza y en su pecho. El rojo también llegó a sus propias mejillas, y aunque fueron segundos, se sintieron como años el tiempo en el que ambos mantuvieron contacto visual. No supo qué hacer en ese momento, no podía pensar lógicamente, era imposible. Su mente estuvo en blanco varios segundos antes de gritar un _"Perdón, lo siento mucho por molestarte, adiós"_ e irse corriendo de allí tan rápido o más de como había llegado en busca de su libro.

Corría y corría por las calles, tratando de eliminar ese sentimiento que lo ahogaba, que lo angustiaba. Pero, no era una angustia triste, no era una ansiedad que le molestase. A la vez que corría, se reía y tenía ganas de llorar y de gritar, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña paz dentro de sí. Cómo si hubiera visto un ángel o una aparición fantasmal.

Cuando llegó por fin a la entrada de su casa todavía se cuestionaba si había sido real o no lo que había pasado. Ya más calmado dentro de su habitación, analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Un sentimiento de vergüenza lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan patético de haber salido corriendo después de azotar la puerta y dejarla allí sin ni siquiera haberle contestado su pregunta o haberle dicho qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Quiso llamar a Hide para contarle, pero un recordatorio de sus propias palabras recorrió su mente como un eco interminable.

"_**Aun así, no creo en el amor a primera vista. Son sólo inventos de los románticos melosos como tú"**_

¿Inventos? Inventos… Eso que le había pasado de ninguna forma lo había inventado. No recordaba haber bebido algo o haber ingerido alguna droga ilícita… Entonces… entonces ¿Eso había sido "amor a primera vista"?

Por más que lo intentó, no pudo contestarse esa pregunta y su orgullo no le permitía consultarle aquello a su amigo. Ya había perdido una discusión, no iba a perder dos. Y Hide lo iba a molestar toda su vida y lo llamaría un romántico meloso tal y como él mismo había tratado de insultarlo. Así es que decidió guardarse ese problema para sí mismo. De alguna forma iba a averiguar qué fue lo que le había pasado. Alguna explicación lógica debía de tener… ¿cierto?

Seis cuadras y media más atrás del departamento de Kaneki, en el tercer piso de la escuela, Touka Kirishima se hacía exactamente la misma pregunta.

¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó…?

* * *

_**N/A: **Y se acabó! _

_Primero que todo, si les interesa saber la canción que estaba tocando Touka, busquen en youtube: "George Shearing - My favorite Things" Esa es la versión que imaginé que estaría tocando mientras Kaneki la observaba a escondidas jajaja (por supuesto que no es influencia del anime Sakamichi no Apollon XDDD)_

_Lo siento si el Touken fue un poco corto, pero necesitaba introducir personajes! Además tomé algunas de las sugerencias que me gustaron como incluir Akiramon y a Arima 3 me encantó esa idea, así que haré lo posible por darles su espacio en la historia. Y por eso mismo tal vez los capítulos se demoren o sean más largos de lo que he escrito ahora. _

_En el próximo capítulo habrá Ayahina y Touken también... Posiblemente aborde más desde la perspectiva de Touka... Mucho Kaneki y Hide? Lo siento! jaja es que me encanta la relación entre Kaneki y Hide y no pude evitar escribir casi la mitad del capitulo sobre ellos ._. Pero, posiblemente los capítulos que vengan estén más centrados en Kaneki y Touka... Porque, bueno, son mi pareja favorita xD _

_Ahora a responder sus reviews! Muchas gracias por dejarme un mensajito, siempre es bien recibido! Cualquier crítica o sugerencia me la envían no más, haré lo posible por contestar todo (en realidad amo contestar cosas así que al final siempre respondo todo jajaja)_

_**ComingSoon : **Hola! Fuiste mi primer review así que quiero que sepas que me hiciste muy feliz! jajaja estaba bastante nerviosa, porque pensé que nadie querría leer este fic, así que gracias! Y al final incluí tus sugerencias! Por ahí habrán más apariciones de Arima y habrá Akiramon (Amon x Akira) también! Espero poder alcanzar a abordar bien esa pareja Saludos!_

_**Otoro: **Me alegro que te haya gustado! Trataré de subir la historia con la mayor frecuencia posible... ahora que estoy en vacaciones... Porque en Marzo entro a la Universidad y tomé muchos ramos así que espero terminarla antes de que pase eso... No me gustaría dejarla en Hiatus! jaja Y bueno incluí el touken! habrá más touken, lo juro, no me maten sadjjdsa es mi pareja favorita así que los voy a saturar de Touken, de eso no tengas duda. Saludos! :)_

_**Malus: **Síii! cierto? yo también amo el Ayahina y amo a Ayato y su tsunderidad (?) jajajaja creo que voy a explotar mucho eso, porque amo a los personajes tsunderes Y bueno, ojalá el touken haya sido de tu agrado, aunque sea tan corto... ya se vendrán interacciones más largas. Gracias por leer! Saludos a ti también :D_

_**Koko-nee** : Hola! Gracias por tu review! y wow el tema de los fanfics yaoi... te entiendo xD La verdad yo soy 100% fujoshi, me encanta el yaoi, para qué voy a mentir, pero en Tokyo Ghoul es distinto... No me atraen mucho las parejas yaoi de este manga, más que nada, porque los personajes femeninos, como Touka y Hinami están muy bien escritos y abordados, por lo tanto, no son relleno inútil destinado a fanservice como en casi el 80% de los mangas famosos... O que son personajes de apoyo para el principal, sino que son independientes del mismo. Por eso admiro tanto a Ishida-sensei ajajaja La verdad estoy harta de que las heroínas giren en torno al héroe... Las mujeres en la vida real NO SON así... Y los escritores/mangakas fallan en eso demasiado. Y me alegro que haya captado tu atención esta humilde historia. Es un universo bastante cotidiano, como para salir de la depresión que causa el mundo de los ghouls... estos personajes se merecen un descanso jajajaja Besos para ti también! :)_

_Nos vemos en el capítulo 3!_


	3. Lluvia

_**N/A:** Hola a todos. He vuelto con el capítulo 3. Es mucho más largo que el anterior. Los reviews los contesto al final como siempre. (Menos los que tienen cuenta, que se los he respondido directamente) _

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes o canciones que aparezcan en esta historia no me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia._

* * *

Ya eran las diez de la noche, demasiado tarde. Touka Kirishima había estado dando vueltas innecesarias por el vecindario antes de llegar a su casa tratando de procesar con calma qué rayos era lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás. Caminar le ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas. La conclusión que había sacado después de dar vueltas y vueltas por las calles que conocía bien desde su infancia era que su mente se había quedado en blanco en ese momento y lo único que recordaba era la sensación de miedo, primero, al escuchar ese ruido tan fuerte y después una mucho más agradable. No sabía describirla bien, pero era una sensación que había estado buscando por un largo tiempo en su vida. Algo que sólo la música había podido darle. Un poco de paz.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, luego del instante en que dejaron de mirarse y él salió corriendo, muchas dudas se le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Quién era? ¿En qué sección estaba? ¿Era del club de música? Nunca lo había visto en su vida hasta ese momento. Recordaba bien su rostro. Ojos grises, cabello negro, tez blanca. Era un poco más alto que ella y su voz tenía algo de nerviosismo en su tono. Parecía bastante estresado cuando le pidió disculpas y salió corriendo, pero mientras se observaban el uno al otro pudo notar que su cara tenía una expresión como si estuviese buscando algo o a alguien y lo hubiese encontrado.

¿Podría ser que ella tuviera la misma expresión en su rostro? Ya que, ella también sentía que había encontrado algo importante y especial en ese momento.

Mientras sacaba sus conclusiones mentales abrió el portón de su casa. Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de reproche de parte de su hermano menor.

— ¡Aneki! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! —

Podrían haberla raptado y asesinado, pero él de lo único que se preocupaba era de su estómago vacío. Dando un suspiro, entró a su casa, dejó su mochila en su habitación, se cambió de ropa y cocinó algo a pedido de su hermano.

— Vas a tener que aprender a cocinar en algún momento ¿Estás consciente de eso, cierto? Hinami y yo no podemos cocinarte toda la vida. Madura un poco ¿quieres? —

Ayato hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su hermana. Ya tenía un plan B en caso de que se casara y se fuera de la casa.

— Y no, no puedes vivir de pizza, sushi o cualquier tipo de comida chatarra con pedido a domicilio toda tu vida. Si no quieres morir de un infarto a los 40 años —

— ¿Crees que soy un idiota descerebrado, acaso? ¡Nunca hubiera pensado en ese plan tan ridículo! —

Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Ayato Kirishima era como cualquier adolescente amante de la comida chatarra, eso sí, siempre era su tercera opción, porque en primer lugar estaba la comida que le hacía su hermana y después Hinami. La primera por miedo y la segunda… por obvias razones.

Por otro lado, la habilidad de leerle la mente era otra de las cosas que temía de su hermana. Siempre que discutían ella ganaba, porque según Ayato "su sexto sentido de vieja bruja era muy poderoso". Él no veía a Touka como una adolescente común y corriente, sino que como una criatura malvada de otro universo que había venido a hacerle la vida imposible. Aun así a veces intentaba ponerla en aprietos y sacarle su parte humana.

— ¿Y por qué llegaste tan tarde a casa? ¿Te estuviste viendo a escondidas con alguno de tus novios? ¿O sólo estabas intentando hacer que me muriera de hambre, porque quieres asesinarme? —

Touka escupió el jugo que estaba tomando y se quedó pensativa. Esto causó que Ayato se incomodara. Ella no solía reaccionar así ante sus comentarios con intención de hacerla enojar, más bien, siempre respondía con algo razonable como "_estaba con Yoriko y se nos pasó la hora_" o "_estaba en el supermercado revisando las ofertas y los cupones_". Pero, esta vez su silencio lapidario solo lo llevó a una posible conclusión.

— ¿Quién es el bastardo? ¡Dime quién es para ir a asesinarlo en este mismo instante! ¿No me digas que es verdad que tienes un novio secreto? ¿Es ese idiota del local donde trabajas, cierto? ¡Lo sabía! No se puede confiar en esa clase de gente, era obvio que te había dado el trabajo, porque tenía intenciones ocultas. Maldito idiota. ¡Lo voy a matar la próxima vez que lo vea, lo juro! —

Touka, ensimismada, no tomó en cuenta lo que Ayato había dicho en un primer momento. En su mente había visto pasar los recuerdos de la tarde sobre ese chico tan extraño y sin darse cuenta sonrió un poco. Nunca le habían interesado esos temas, siempre pensó que tener un novio o alguien que le gustara era una pérdida de tiempo y aunque algunos chicos se le habían declarado, prefería rechazarlos antes de darles alguna oportunidad. O mejor dicho, antes de darse ella una oportunidad de sentir algo así por otra persona. Estaba muy ocupada atendiendo asuntos de su hogar y de su hermano menor, además de su trabajo, entonces no tenía tiempo tampoco para eso.

Cuando volvió a la realidad su alerta de _"Ayato está diciendo idioteces"_ se encendió de nuevo. Y Ayato seguía gritándole cosas para llamar su atención, porque en el fondo estaba preocupado por el comportamiento extraño de su hermana. Touka decidió ocultarle todo lo que había pasado. Sentía que si demostraba algún tipo de debilidad, su hermanito iba aprovecharse de eso. No iba a permitirse perder su autoridad ante él. Y también no quería que asumiera cosas que no son, o que _todavía_ no son verdad. Después de todo, Ayato también tenía sus habilidades extrasensoriales para descubrir cosas acerca de ella. Por ejemplo, no pudo esconder ni una semana todo sobre su trabajo y como su amigo Nishiki se lo había conseguido. Ayato seguía pensando que ese tal Nishiki era un sujeto peligroso y que se quería aprovechar de ella.

Lo cual no era el caso en absoluto, porque en realidad Nishiki y Touka siempre se habían odiado. Y por odiar ella se refería a "_una relación de hermano mayor-hermana menor"_. Nishio sabía su situación y también reconocía su talento, por eso le había dado el trabajo, pero de ahí a ¿gustarse? El sólo hecho de pensar en eso le producía arcadas. Además, Nishio tenía novia, su nombre era Kimi y no sé cuántas veces Touka le había explicado esto a Ayato. Pero, no, él siempre decía "ver para creer". Estúpido Ayato… No era culpa de ella que él no conociera a Kimi en persona.

— Ah… Si pudiera pedirle un deseo a Dios sería que por favor te dieran un cerebro nuevo, porque parece que el tuyo está averiado. Probablemente es de nacimiento. En serio, Ayato, no hay límite para tu estupidez ¿cierto? — le dijo hostigada por su actitud. Hablar con Ayato gastaba mucho de su energía vital.

— Entonces ¿por qué estabas sonriendo como una idiota cuando te dije lo del novio? — Le seguía exigiendo una explicación racional a su hermana.

— Porque, estaba riéndome mentalmente de la idiotez que se te ocurrió inventar. Y ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho sueño y me voy a dormir. Lava los platos. Buenas noches. —

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación escapando de las posibles preguntas de su hermano. Después de ducharse y colocarse el pijama se tiró exhausta en su cama. Este fin de semana iba a estar a cargo en su trabajo, ya que Nishiki le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar su talento, lo cual la hacía sentir ansiosa y a la vez realizada como músico.

Es verdad que dicen que la música en los clubes nocturnos es basura, pero a ella le daba lo mismo eso. Si iba a componer música tenía que aprender a mezclarse tanto con lo popular como lo clásico. Eso era lo que le molestaba del grupo de música de su escuela. Se creían unos elitistas de la música, poniendo en un pedestal la música clásica y el jazz y dejando de lado otros estilos. Si sólo tuviera tiempo y más gente conocida que supiera tocar algún instrumento, ella misma fundaría su propio club de música libre. Lástima que sólo conocía a Yoriko y a Hinami.

Sin embargo, tres personas son suficientes para crear una banda. Había estado pensando en esa posibilidad desde que Hinami le contó que quería entrar a su preparatoria. Y así demostrarles a los idiotas del club de música que lo popular también es válido. Aunque el trabajo le consumía la totalidad de su tiempo libre… Después de todo necesitaba tiempo para componer los mixes que hacía. En el club nocturno de Nishio había conocido a todo tipo de gente interesante con sus mismas aficiones. Una noche, hace dos semanas atrás, Nishio le dio la oportunidad de poner un mix hecho por ella en una fiesta y fue todo un éxito. En internet, la gente comentaba y pedía un enlace de descarga para conseguir la canción. Tanto así que terminó creando su propio canal en Youtube al cual llamó "DJ Rabbit". Allí subía todas sus mezclas y había recibido buenas críticas.

Fue por esto y por la demanda de la gente que Nishio decidió ponerla a cargo este fin de semana. Habían hecho publicidad en su canal de Youtube y en la misma página del local y ya las entradas estaban agotadas. Había ganado muy buen dinero haciendo todo esto, tanto así que ya tenía ahorrado para comprarse su propia guitarra y bajo eléctricos y así no seguir dependiendo de los del club de música. Le disgustaba esa gente, por eso prefería ir sola a la sala a tocar lo que se le antojara.

Ahora que lo recordaba, esa tarde sus compañeros se habían llevado el bajo y la guitarra para cambiarles las cuerdas, es por eso que estaba tocando piano cuando él apareció. Ese chico… ¿quién sería? Se había encontrado con gente muy extraña ese día. Antes de quedarse dormida recordó cómo Yoriko y ella se habían saltado la ceremonia de entrada para ir a tocar algo a la sala de música. Por supuesto, en contra de la voluntad de Yoriko y no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que un profesor vino a llamarles la atención por no estar en su salón de clases a la hora de pasar la lista.

Resulta que ese profesor era el encargado de su sección, su nombre era Amon Koutarou y al parecer era nuevo, porque nunca lo habían visto en su vida ni Yoriko ni ella. Era un hombre alto, esbelto de ojos negros y cabello de igual color. Las regañó y al terminar les preguntó si el club poseía una trompeta.

"_Qué viejo más extraño_" pensó ella. Mientras que Yoriko estaba fascinada con el nuevo profesor. Los ojos le brillaban cuando le respondió que sí tenían una y si quería podía venir en cualquier momento a verla.

Luego de eso, él les explicó que algunos de sus compañeros del club de música le habían pedido que si podía ser el profesor titular del club, ya que el profesor titular del año pasado había jubilado recientemente.

— Deberíamos venir más seguido al club ahora que Koutarou-sensei va a venir aquí a vernos tocar ¿no crees? —

El entusiasmo de su amiga no la animaba para nada. La verdad, el nuevo profesor le había parecido un poco raro. No dudaba en que era bastante bien parecido, pero nunca había tenido muy buenas relaciones con los profesores en general y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

— Prefiero morir antes que rebajarme a tocar con esos idiotas del club. Tú sabes mi opinión sobre ellos —

— Ah… Touka-chan ¿no viste acaso que nos preguntó si teníamos una trompeta? Eso sólo significa una cosa ¡que él también sabe tocar! ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué clase de música toca? Y si de repente se le ocurre tocar con nosotros… ¡Sería un placer escuchar cómo lo hace! —

— Sí, claro, un placer para tus ojos mejor dicho. —

Yoriko le hizo un puchero y le puso ojos de perrito abandonado para convencerla de venir a tocar más seguido. Para Touka era un fastidio tener que ver a esos tipos. Ya el año pasado se había peleado con varios de los estudiantes mayores e incluso una de sus peleas había terminado en golpes. Además la envidia de sus compañeros la irritaba. Si querían aprender a tocar más de un instrumento sólo tenían que intentarlo, no sacaban nada envidiándola o hablando a sus espaldas. Su talento no era la gran cosa, se decía ella, sin embargo, cualquier instrumento que le pusieras en frente podía aprender a tocarlo en menos de dos semanas.

Era una habilidad que cualquier músico desearía, pero a ella le parecía de lo más común. El talento que realmente ella apreciaba más que nada y no poseía era el poder cantar. Nunca había sido afinada ni había tenido un tono de voz dulce que le permitiera interpretar alguna canción. Eso la frustraba mucho. Es por eso que había practicado y practicado toda clase de instrumentos, tanto reales como digitales y se dijo a sí misma que se dedicaría a la composición tanto musical como de letra de canciones. Era feliz con eso, en el fondo lo disfrutaba.

La música era su escape, su forma de expresarse. Lo único que amaba más en la vida. Desde que sus padres habían muerto se había convertido en una persona incapaz de transmitir sus sentimientos. Su tío Yomo, aunque no lo demostrara, se había preocupado mucho por esto, ya que por una parte Ayato se había vuelto mucho más rebelde y contestador y Touka se había quedado inexpresiva y callada. Yomo intentó muchas formas de lidiar con esto, tratando todo tipo de terapias con ellos.

Y además se vio en un aprieto, porque su trabajo no le permitía estar con ellos todo el tiempo que él hubiese querido estar para acompañarlos y apoyarlos. Al principio, durante los primeros años que vivieron juntos, pudo pedir un permiso especial en su trabajo, pero cuando Touka cumplió catorce años, ya no pudo seguir dejando su trabajo de lado, por lo que buscó opciones para que tuviesen una mejor calidad de vida.

Es por eso que entre todas las cosas que había probado con sus sobrinos, un día se le ocurrió comprarles una guitarra. A Ayato no le llamó la atención, pero Touka pareció entusiasmarse bastante. Aprendió a tocarla muy rápido y es así como Yomo decidió preguntarle si quería tomar lecciones de música. Touka aceptó con gusto y así desarrolló su talento musical.

Yomo veía que eso la hacía feliz, entonces cada vez que podía le regalaba instrumentos de toda clase. De hecho, el computador y los dispositivos que usaba para hacer sus mixes se los había regalado él mismo. Tenía un piano, un violín, algunas flautas, una trompeta y un saxofón. Y por supuesto, su guitarra acústica, su primer instrumento.

— Vamos, Touka, una vez aunque sea, por favor… Te prometo que si no la pasas bien, no vamos nunca más... —

Su punto débil era Yoriko. Nunca podía decirle que no cuando le pedía algo. Desde siempre ella había sido su única amiga y la que le había brindado apoyo incondicional en cualquier ocasión que lo necesitase.

— Una sola vez y si el profesor no toca no vuelvo más ¿está claro? —

— Como el agua. Te amo Touka Kirishima ¡eres la mejor amiga del mundo! — exclamó mientras la abrazaba y saltaba de emoción.

Touka solo sonreía mientras la observaba. Si eso la hacía feliz tendría que soportarlo. Además hace tiempo que no utilizaba sus puños, quizás tendría la oportunidad de pelear de nuevo con uno o dos de sus compañeros mayores que quisieran pasarse de listos. No está mal liberar un poco de tensión de vez en cuando.

En eso pensaba Touka hasta que se quedó dormida. Abajo, en la cocina, Ayato seguía lavando platos o por lo menos intentándolo. Se distraía fácilmente con sus pensamientos. Además su hermana lo había dejado con muchas dudas sin resolver. Algo le decía que su comportamiento no era normal. De repente, algo vibró en su bolsillo, era su celular. Al verlo tenía un mensaje de Hinami.

Lo abrió un poco inquieto. Siempre pasaba que cuando tenía algún problema con su hermana o con cualquier cosa, pensaba en ella para pedirle algún consejo o desahogarse y de improviso aparecía de alguna forma. Era como si la llamara telepáticamente, se decía él. Cualquiera que estuviese enamorado de alguien creería eso, pero posiblemente eran sólo coincidencias. Extrañas coincidencias.

"_Tengo algo que decirte ¿puedes salir un momento en donde siempre? Disculpa por molestarte tan tarde, pero es que…"_

Ni siquiera leyó el mensaje completo. Dejó los platos tirados en el fregadero y salió corriendo de su casa. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Alguien la había molestado? ¿Le habían empezado a hacer bullying de nuevo como en la escuela media? Toda esa preocupación hizo que acelerara más su paso. No iba a permitir que algún idiota se metiera con ella de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a quedar sólo en amenazas, de verdad pensaba matar a golpes a quién se atreviera a hacerle algo.

Estaba tan entusiasmada con el comienzo del semestre, de conocer nuevas personas y todas esas cosas que si alguien venía y se lo arruinaba juraba que iba a matarlo. No importa si se hacía una mala reputación por eso, lo único que le importaba era no verla llorar de nuevo por lo mismo.

Agitado, sin aliento, la vio a lo lejos sentada en los columpios del parque, su lugar de siempre. Recobró un poco la compostura y se acercó caminando un poco más calmado.

— ¿Qué pasó Hinami? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Te reencontraste con alguien de la escuela media? Y eso que fuimos cuidadosos de elegir una escuela en donde ninguno de esos tipos pudiera entrar. Incluso me ayudaste con los exámenes de entrada para tuviera un puntaje decente… Si es alguno de esos imbéciles puedo matarlo a golpes si quieres, y si es alguien nuevo, también. Y no me digas que no lo haga, porque lo voy a hacer aunque no quieras… —

— Aya-chan ¿no leíste mi mensaje completo, cierto? —

Hinami no pudo aguantar la risa. Ayato solo la observaba mientras el sonrojo le iba subiendo de pies a cabeza. Tomó su celular y de los nervios se le cayó al suelo. Rápidamente lo intentó recoger, pero sintió como otra mano chocó con la suya tratando de hacer lo mismo. Miró hacia arriba y Hinami estaba a menos de tres centímetros de su cara. Asustado por la impresión terminó en el suelo él también.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento Aya-chan, estaba intentado recoger tu celular y no vi que tú también… —

No pudo seguir hablando, porque se dio cuenta que Ayato la estaba observando de una forma extraña que la hacía sentir nerviosa. Por alguna razón fue incapaz de recordar lo que iba a decir en ese momento. Se limitó a mirarlo también. Era graciosa la situación, Ayato se había caído al suelo, pero la risa no le salía.

Ayato estaba hechizado bajo la mirada de Hinami. Sus ojos, su cara, su cabello, hasta su respiración agitada lo embriagaba. La magia del hechizo duró hasta que se dio cuenta que si su celular seguía en el barro húmedo se iba a descomponer.

Con un movimiento rápido lo quitó de ahí y leyó el mensaje completo esta vez.

"_Tengo algo que decirte ¿puedes salir un momento en donde siempre? Disculpa por molestarte tan tarde, pero es que no estoy segura a qué club debería unirme. ¿A cuál piensas unirte tú?"_

— ¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme? — una expresión de decepción se formó en su rostro. No era algo grave después de todo. No es que quisiera que lo fuese, pero era un tema bastante trivial para pedirle que se juntaran a esas horas en el parque.

— ¿Te molesta que sea solo por eso? Es que te lo iba a comentar a la hora de almorzar, pero se me olvidó y me acabo de acordar… Ah… mmm, Ayato, creo que deberías pararte si no quieres ensuciarte más... —

Se le había olvidado que estaba sentado en el suelo todavía. De un salto se paró y fueron a conversar a los columpios. Hacía frío, eran las once y media de la noche y al otro día tenían clases, pero a los dos no parecía importarles. De todas formas no había nada que hacer, ya que recién eran los primeros días.

— Y ¿a qué club te interesa entrar? —

— La verdad no lo había pensado —

— Pero ¿te gusta algo en particular, como las artes, la música, el deporte o algo así? —

— No, nunca he tenido una afición o algo que me interese —

Ni un hobbie, nada. Ayato no era como su hermana. No poseía un talento especial. Lo único que sabía hacer era quejarse de sus responsabilidades y sacarse notas promedio en las pruebas.

— Bueno si ese es el caso ¿te gustaría inscribirte conmigo en el club de literatura? —

Ayato miró a Hinami con cara de desgano. ¿Para qué iba a perder su tiempo en algo tan aburrido como eso? Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como dormir y vagar por ahí.

— No, gracias. No tengo ganas de unirme a nada, es un fastidio tener que hacer algo después de clases. Prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo en dormir —

— Es que no quiero unirme sola, me da vergüenza… Aya-chan, apóyame. Sólo por esta vez te obligo a unirte conmigo, te prometo que nunca más te pido nada ¿sí? —

No era el problema que le estuviera pidiendo algo, sino lo que le pedía. Esos libros tan aburridos que ella leía eran tan largos, tan llenos de palabras difíciles que el solo hecho de recordarlos le daba sueño. De ninguna forma se iba a unir.

— Lo siento Hinami, pero no quiero. Tienes que empezar a valerte por ti misma en algún momento. Si tienes algún problema con alguien me dices, pero si es una cosa así, no tengo ganas ni energía para hacerlo. —

Al escuchar su respuesta Hinami se sintió un poco triste. Ayato siempre le había dicho que sí a todo lo que ella pedía. Sabía que era algo egoísta, sabía que no podía depender toda su vida de su amigo, pero en su interior no podía evitar depender siempre de él. Además disfrutaba de su compañía ¿Será que él no siente lo mismo con ella?

No le quedó otra opción que ser más sincera con él y decirle su verdadero motivo.

— Sé que soy injusta contigo. Siempre te ando pidiendo este tipo de favores, pero es que a tu lado me siento más segura. Si estás conmigo, sé que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por más difícil que sea, por eso… —

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ayato cayó en su trampa de nuevo. Su corazón latía rápido y le fue imposible hacer contacto visual con ella. Hace tiempo quería escuchar que le dijese algo así, se sentía tan bien… Aun así, no se convencía de ir a ese club.

— Por eso necesito tu ayuda para hablarle a Kaneki Ken-san ¡Ayúdame, por favor, te lo suplico! —

— Kaneki… ¿qué? —

Todo su momento de gloria se destruyó al escuchar el nombre de esa persona. Fue como un balde de agua fría. Y su fastidio por unirse al club de repente se transformó en ansiedad. ¿Quién era ese sujeto y qué pretendía Hinami con él?

— No te lo había dicho, pero ¿recuerdas esos cuentos que te comenté que me gustaron mucho? Que los leía una y otra vez y no podía parar de leerlos. Bueno ¡el autor de esos cuentos está en nuestra preparatoria! Al principio no podía creerlo, pero lo confirmé cuando fui al stand de promoción del club y los mismos integrantes me lo dijeron. Es mi sueño conocerlo y preguntarle tantas cosas… Pero, no me atrevo si estoy sola, tú sabes cuánto me cuesta hablarle a los hombres. Aya-chan, di que sí… ¿bueno? —

Un conflicto interno, eso era lo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento. Por una parte, si accedía a su petición, Hinami iba a tener contacto con otro chico que no fuera él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Le hervía la cabeza de rabia de sólo pensarlo. Pero, por otra parte, si le decía que no, Hinami de alguna forma iba a terminar uniéndose al club y conociéndolo. Quizás iban a tener muchas más cosas en común de las que él tenía con ella, empezando por esos estúpidos libros que tanto le gustaba leer, era un punto en contra para él, porque si no fueran vecinos en realidad no tendrían nada en común.

Ayato era de carácter fuerte, inmaduro, mal hablado, de poca paciencia y se enojaba muy fácil. Todo lo contrario a Hinami. En realidad, no había ningún motivo interesante para que ella gustase de él y si de repente llegaba un sujeto con los mismos intereses de ella, era obvio que Hinami podía empezar a sentirse atraída. Por lo menos si estaba ahí a su lado podría evitar en alguna medida que eso pasara. La decisión que debía tomar era más que obvia.

— Si tan imprescindible soy para ti, entonces está bien, te acompaño. Pero, si me aburro me salgo ¿entendido? —

— ¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Ayato, eres el mejor! —

Hinami se abalanzó sobre él inesperadamente, abrazándolo por el cuello. Estaba tan emocionada, porque iba a conocer a uno de sus autores favoritos, que no se dio cuenta de toda la fuerza que usó para tirarse encima. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Esta vez el golpe fue mucho más fuerte, pero Ayato logró amortiguar un poco la caída quedando él tirado completamente en el suelo y ella encima de él.

Frente a frente se miraron un momento. Esto pasaba muy a menudo cuando eran niños, casi siempre terminaban riéndose o Ayato quejándose de dolor o de lo torpe que era Hinami, pero esta vez sintieron ambos una tensión que crecía a medida que el silencio se iba tornando más incómodo. Ninguno de los dos atinó a decir nada por unos buenos cinco minutos, porque no sabían qué decir.

La noche era cada vez más fría, se sentía una brisa un poco helada, era una noche de luna llena y las estrellas se veían claramente en el cielo nocturno brillando a pesar de que unas nubes negras camufladas en el negro oscuro de la noche se acercaban sigilosamente. Mañana se pronosticaba mal clima, la lluvia de primavera, inesperada, se preparaba para caer al día siguiente.

— Hinami ¿Sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto, cierto? —

Ya no soportaba más el peso de llevar todas esas cosas encima. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que pudiera irse de su lado, antes de que alguien se la arrebatase de sus brazos. Quería tenerla así para siempre. No iba a perder a alguien importante otra vez.

— Yo… - —Fue interrumpido por un tono de llamada, era el celular de Hinami.

— Oh, lo siento. Es mi mamá. Voy a contestarle —

Ambos se pusieron de pie. No se habían dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. Ya era medianoche y seguían afuera. Imposible que la señora Fueguchi no se preocupara. Al final terminaron yéndose a sus respectivas casas. De nuevo Ayato no pudo ser sincero. Tampoco habría tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo en ese momento. No podía evitarlo, era débil. Necesitaba reunir más valor para decírselo y también para soportar el posible rechazo.

— ¡Corre más rápido, vamos a llegar tarde! —

— ¡Ah, qué importa! Mejor si nos dejan afuera, tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas de ir a clases —

— Aya-chan, no seas así, Touka nee-san podría escucharte y enojarse con- —

—¡AYATO KIRISHIMA, CORRE MÁS RÁPIDO SI NO QUIERES PERDER TU VIRGINIDAD CON EL PARAGUAS QUE TE VOY A METER POR EL...!- —

Touka estaba bastante furiosa esa mañana. Número uno, se estaba mojando entera, porque habían salido corriendo de la casa, por lo tanto solo contaban con el paraguas de Hinami. Segundo, su hermano se había olvidado de poner su despertador y el suyo se había descompuesto, así es que recién a las siete y media de la mañana estaba abriendo los ojos y tomando conciencia de su situación. Tercero, no habían alcanzado a probar ni un bocado, y cuando Touka no comía nada en la mañana su malhumor se volvía una pesadilla para los que la rodeaban.

Para colmo, estaba lloviendo. ¿Por qué aunque sea el clima no podía ser favorable en este momento?

— Si no nos hubiéramos quedado hasta tan tarde ayer, esto no habría pasado, lo siento Aya-chan. Es mi culpa por haberte pedido que fueras a hablar conmigo anoche —

Hinami también se había quedado dormida. Su madre intentó despertarla varias veces, pero sus intentos fueron fallidos. Cuando ya le estaba gritando para que se apurara, podía escuchar claramente como en la casa de Ayato, Touka le gritaba a su hermano para que se levantase.

— No es momento para buscar culpabilidades, además no es tan grave esta situación. Es solo que mi hermana está así, porque no ha comido nada, tú la conoces —

Ayato no quería hacer sentir culpable a Hinami, además era su culpa por olvidar poner el despertador. Al confiar ciegamente en la responsabilidad de su hermana no contaba con que estos pequeños percances podrían ocurrir. Y por supuesto que no le había molestado en lo más mínimo hablar con ella la noche anterior. Si de él dependiera se hubiera quedado hasta la madrugada hablando con ella.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron y cinco minutos después de las ocho estaban en el portón de la preparatoria. A lo lejos, pudieron ver a una profesora a punto de cerrar la puerta y casi sin aliento se apresuraron a llegar antes de que eso ocurriera. Para su sorpresa era una maestra que Touka no conocía.

— ¿Ustedes no parecen conocer la palabra "puntualidad", cierto? — La mirada de reproche de la profesora hizo sentir culpable a Hinami. A Touka y Ayato sólo los hizo sentir más enfadados de lo que ya estaban.

— Lo sentimos, Mado-sensei, no volverá a suceder — Hinami respondió nerviosa con una reverencia. No quería hacer enfadar a la nueva profesora. Y conocía bien el carácter de Ayato y Touka. Sabía que si no decía algo rápido alguno de esos dos podría explotar y contestarle a la profesora.

Sin embargo, Akira no conocía todavía a estos estudiantes ni su característico mal genio, en especial el de Touka, por lo que no escatimó en palabras de reproche.

— No crean que con un "lo siento" van a salirse de esta. Los quiero ver a los tres después de clases. Me van a ayudar a hacer algunas cosas y así también aprenden algo sobre la importancia de no perder el tiempo. Denme sus nombres, por favor —

Akira estaba sacando su libreta para a anotarlos y no notó que un aura maligna se reunía alrededor de los Kirishima.

— Aneki… si no dices algo ahora, yo mismo voy a -—

— No es necesario que me lo digas — Touka ya estaba preparada para decirle unas cuantas verdades a la nueva profesora cuando por detrás se apareció el nuevo profesor con el que se había encontrado ayer.

— Ah, Mado-sensei, la estaba buscando. El director mandó a decir que necesita hablar urgente con nosotros dos. Deberíamos ir ahora, antes de que empiecen sus clases. ¡Ah, tú! La del club de música ¿por qué estás toda mojada? Te vas a resfriar si no te cambias de ropa. —

De un momento a otro, el ambiente tenso que se había creado entre los Kirishima y Akira Mado había desaparecido con la llegada del profesor Koutarou.

En otro rincón de la preparatoria, cerca de los casilleros para calzado, Kaneki Ken se estaba cambiando de zapatos. Al parecer se había roto la correa de uno de los suyos, pero por suerte tenía otro par guardado para emergencias. No sabía por qué, pero este día no había tenido muy buena suerte. Había roto una página de su libro nuevo sin querer, se había quemado con el café que tomó en la mañana y ahora esto. Andaba mucho más distraído que de costumbre. Suspiró y pensó que todavía le quedaba todo el día por delante. Lo único bueno es que por la lluvia probablemente se suspenderían las clases de educación física.

— No deberías ser tan estricta con ellos, es su segundo día de clases. Además el director nos está esperando, Mado-san. Déjelos ir por esta vez —

— Si usted es tan blando con la disciplina de sus estudiantes ¿cómo piensa que vamos a poder educarlos de una manera adecuada? —

Nunca había sido muy adepto a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo evitar oír lo que su profesora jefe estaba diciendo al final del pasillo. Por curiosidad se acercó un poco más para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando y no fue el único. Otros estudiantes también se acercaron a ver por qué la hermosa profesora estaba discutiendo con el atractivo profesor de educación física.

Parecía una discusión de pareja, era lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Incluso Ken sentía que esos dos parecían conocerse desde antes. Su atención se centró tanto en su profesora jefe que se asustó cuando escuchó un estornudo. Detrás del profesor Koutaro se encontraban tres personas. Un chico y una chica de primero y otra chica de segundo.

— Espera, ella es… —

— Ah, está bien, solo porque me preocupo de la salud de mis estudiantes y hoy día está lloviendo a cántaros es que voy a hacer una excepción — dijo finalmente Akira con una expresión fastidiada por la extensa discusión que había estado teniendo con Amon. Ya no quería pelear más y parecía que la niña de segundo estaba a punto de contraer un resfriado, por lo que al final cedió.

— Pero, para la próxima no se van a salvar de mi tan fácil ¿oyeron bien? — Con un tono de reproche casi maternal terminó de regañarlos. Akira Mado podía ser muy estricta, pero al ver a la chica de segundo un poco pálida y la cara de susto de la de primero, su corazón de madre no pudo evitar suavizar un poco la situación. Tenía un gato en casa, así es que los ojos de gatito mojado siempre podían más que su sentido del deber.

Y no iba a dejar que una estudiante se enfermara por su culpa tampoco.

— Las clases de educación física se suspenden hoy día por la lluvia ¿no es así, Koutarou-sensei? — inquirió a su colega.

— Así es — respondió en forma afirmativa Amon. Su tono de voz era el de alguien que había ganado una batalla. En su interior estaba feliz por haber protegido a una de sus alumnas frente a la adversidad. Le gustaba luchar contra las injusticias.

Akira lo observó un momento. Esa expresión de superioridad por haberle ganado le ponía los nervios de punta. La próxima discusión que tuvieran no iba a ceder, sólo para hacerlo enojar y sacar esa sonrisa idiota de su rostro.

Volviendo al tema de la estudiante empapada, buscó entre los estudiantes que se encontraban curioseando la situación a alguno de su sección, ya que sabía que hoy día era el único curso que tenía educación física. Entre todos ellos, logró localizar a uno. No se había aprendido sus caras de memoria por nada. Sabía que eso le iba a ser útil en algún momento.

– Tú, el de ahí, el de tercero. ¿Tú eres de mi clase, no? –

Kaneki se sobresaltó cuando vio que su profesora jefe lo estaba apuntando con un bolígrafo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ¿qué había hecho de malo ahora? Parecía que la mala suerte nunca se iría…

Sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre él. La ansiedad de nuevo lo atacaba. Intercambió una corta mirada con Akira y sin querer desvió la vista hacia los estudiantes que estaban detrás del profesor de educación física. Fue así como su nivel de ansiedad bajó al verla. Era ella, la chica de la sala de música. Inmediatamente se preocupó al verla toda empapada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al recordar la situación del día anterior, pero su preocupación fue más fuerte.

Por su lado, aunque estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, Touka se había olvidado que tenía frío. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era el calor de sus mejillas recorriendo ya todo su cuerpo. Ese era el chico de ayer… _"novio oculto"_ resonaba en su mente. Las palabras de su hermano le seguían dando vueltas. No pudo evitar sonreírle. Aunque lo que pasó ayer fue incómodo y ella debería estar enojada en vez de feliz de verlo.

Al verla sonreír él respondió también con una sonrisa. Se estuvieron mirando por un momento cuando Kaneki recordó que tenía que contestarle a su profesora.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Eres o no de la sección B? —

— Si lo soy — respondió y volvió a mirarla para asegurarse que seguía ahí y que no era producto de su imaginación haberla encontrado en ese momento.

— Entonces, le vas a prestar tu uniforme de educación física a esa chica ¿está bien? No quiero que le dé una neumonía por estar en clases en ese estado. Y si puedes préstale alguna toalla para que se seque. Es deber de los estudiantes mayores cuidar de los menores después de todo ¿o no? —

Kaneki no reaccionó en primera instancia. Sólo respondió con un _"sí, no hay problema"_. Todo esto sin perder contacto visual con ella.

— Muy bien. Y ustedes dos, veo que están secos así es que vayan rápido a su salón de clases —

— ¡Sí! — respondió Hinami. Rápidamente agarró a Ayato del brazo y lo llevó con ella a la fuerza. Esto, porque Ayato estaba a punto de tirarse a pelear con el tipo que le iba a prestar el uniforme a su hermana. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué no una chica? No iba a permitir que su hermana usara el uniforme de algún sujeto cualquiera y además le estaba molestando de sobremanera como se miraban entre ellos.

Su instinto de hermano menor celoso se había encendido de nuevo y lo único que le decía es que debía asesinar a ese tipo. Por suerte estaba Hinami para calmarlo. Al sentir su brazo entrelazado con el de él, su instinto asesino se intercambió por mariposas en el estómago. Se olvidó al instante de sus ganas de matar a alguien.

Kaneki se acercó a Touka. No sabía qué decirle. Se habían quedado completamente solos en ese espacio. La observó detenidamente por unos segundos y su vista no pudo evitar detenerse en un lugar no muy apropiado. La lluvia había mojado su blusa por completo y sin querer se translucía su ropa interior. Específicamente esa parte de su cuerpo que a Kaneki siempre le había llamado la atención en las mujeres. No era de pervertido, pero esa vista le parecía agradable. Ken no era un chico de esos que andaba mirando a las mujeres a escondidas o acosándolas o hablando de ese tema todo el tiempo. De hecho, era bastante tímido con el sexo opuesto y más aún después de lo que pasó con Rize. Sin embargo, Touka había llamado su atención desde el primer instante en que la vio. Digamos que no pudo resistirse a inspeccionar cada detalle de ella, como si se tratase de un libro nuevo.

Touka al sentirse observada de esa forma tomó conciencia de su cuerpo y empezó a mirarse para ver qué tenía de extraño. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Kaneki, al principio se sonrojó para luego enfadarse instantáneamente. Con su mano izquierda se cubrió el pecho y con la derecha apretando su puño le dio un golpe que lo dejó en el suelo.

— ¿Qué estás mirando, idiota? — La felicidad de volver a ver al chico de ayer se había esfumado. Ahora sólo sentía la necesidad urgente de golpearlo. Por pervertido, se lo merecía. Todos los hombres eran iguales.

Kaneki, en el suelo, se incorporó un poco aturdido. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal y se merecía el golpe que le habían dado. Se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así después de la escena de ayer más encima? Era un idiota.

— Gracias. —

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le dijo "gracias"? ¿Gracias por qué? El enojo de hace un momento se convirtió en risa. Este chico debe tener algún tipo de problema mental para agradecer después de que te hayan dado un golpe así de fuerte. Eso fue lo que pensó. Y no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse.

Kaneki seguía observándola, esta vez mientras se reía. No podía elegir qué expresión le gustaba más, cuando estaba enojada o cuando sonreía. Le gustaba todo de ella. Y ¿por cuánto la había conocido? ¿Unas cuantas horas? De nuevo se le vino a la mente las palabras de Hide. Quería tanto poder rebatir sus argumentos, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se sentía abrumado por todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba. Así es que decidió algo. Que se iba a dejar llevar. Porque, no tenía ganas de pensar.

— ¿Gracias por qué? — le inquirió Touka, todavía riéndose de su extraña afirmación.

— Es que he estado muy distraído este día, así es que tu golpe me hizo reaccionar. Ni siquiera me he presentado correctamente. Mi nombre es Kaneki Ken, soy estudiante de tercero. Gusto en conocerte — le extendió su mano en forma de saludo mientras le sonreía.

— El mío es Kirishima Touka. Y si vuelves a hacer algo pervertido no pienso contenerme en la fuerza del golpe — le dijo estrechando su mano, mientras se seguía cubriendo su pecho.

— Lo siento por eso. Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar. Pero, por ahora, ¿todavía quieres que te preste mi ropa deportiva? —

— ¿Tengo otra opción? No quiero molestar a nadie más, así es que tu castigo será hacerme este favor—

Con ese tipo de castigos, no le molestaba recibir unos cuantos golpes más.

Los dos se dirigieron al vestidor de hombres. Kaneki le entregó su ropa y una toalla para que se secara. Touka le dio las gracias y se fue a cambiar al vestidor de mujeres. Kaneki la esperó hasta que estuvo lista y al salir de nuevo se deleitó con lo que veía. Su ropa le quedaba algo grande, pero no lo suficiente como para que se notara que no era de ella. El polerón le quedaba largo en las mangas, por lo que tuvo que arremangárselo. Tuvo que doblar el pantalón también en la parte de los pies para evitar pisarlo. A pesar de dar golpes tan fuertes, a simple vista parecía una chica muy delicada. Era de pequeña estatura y de contextura delgada. Las apariencias engañan se aplicaba bastante bien a su situación.

Mientras él pensaba que se veía tierna con su ropa, ella sentía el aroma de Kaneki por todo su cuerpo. Era agradable. ¿Estaba siendo ella la pervertida ahora? Se sonrojó al pensarlo. Y eso que ella pensaba que por ser ropa de hombre iba a oler mal. Lo decía por experiencia propia, ya que semana por medio le tocaba lavar la ropa de Ayato. Quizás era porque tenía poco uso, después de todo Kaneki no se veía como alguien que hiciera mucho deporte.

— Tengo que poner mi ropa a secar ahora. Si quieres puedes irte, no necesito más tu ayuda. — Su tono intentaba ocultar su verdadera intención, en realidad no quería que se fuera tan rápido.

— Probablemente ahora sea hora de estudio libre, ya que no tuvimos educación física, así es que no me estoy perdiendo de nada. Prefiero ir contigo y así me evito que mi profesora encargada me regañe por no ayudarte lo suficiente — Excusas, tenía que inventar algo para que pudiese estar un poco más a su lado.

— Ok. Como quieras. — dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

— ¿En dónde vas a dejar tu ropa secando? Si quieres puedo ofrecerte dejarla en el club de literatura. Ahí nadie va a curiosear nada. Porque, siempre va muy poca gente. Además está en el mismo piso de tu salón de clases. —

— No, mejor, prefiero dejarla en mi club, porque es una sala conocida por mí y ya tengo un lugar pensado. Gracias de todas formas. —

Kaneki seguía buscando excusas para poder verla otra vez. Touka se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. No sabía de qué hablarle mientras subían las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala de música, colocó su ropa en el lugar que había dicho, pero no podía terminar de colgarla ordenadamente para que no llamara la atención. Le pidió ayuda a Kaneki y ambos terminaron arreglándola de tal forma que desde la entrada no se veía a simple vista.

Se quedaron un rato en ese lugar conversando de cosas triviales. Kaneki le pidió disculpas por haber salido corriendo y le explicó que era porque había recibido una llamada urgente, lo cual era totalmente mentira. Touka lo miró con desaprobación, parecía una excusa extraña para salir escapando de esa forma, así que sacó la conclusión de que lo había hecho, porque había pensado que ella era un fantasma o algo así. Y que Kaneki se asustaba fácilmente con esas cosas. Ken sólo se rió con esa afirmación y pensó que su excusa en realidad había sido muy poco creíble y que si ella prefería pensar eso, entonces estaba bien.

Se siguieron riendo juntos recordando la situación de ayer como si no existiera el tiempo ni las clases. Ya ni siquiera estaban hablando, se limitaron a observarse un buen rato. Era como si todavía no creyeran que eso estuviera pasando, como si se tratase de un buen sueño del que en algún momento debían despertar. Sus caras cada vez se iban acercando más. Kaneki se había dicho a sí mismo que se iba a dejar llevar por las circunstancias y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. No podía detener esa atracción que estaba sintiendo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus labios esta vez. Tenía ganas de hacerlo. Nunca antes había besado a nadie, pero en este momento sentía esa necesidad. De tocarla, de hacer un contacto físico que le demostrara que ella era real.

Touka apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y sintió como la distancia entre los dos se iba acortando. ¿En qué estaba pensando? De nuevo, ya no estaba pensando en nada. Eso era peligroso. Si no podía tomar decisiones racionales podía cometer errores que después no tuvieran vuelta atrás. Aunque eso no importaba ahora. No era una prueba, no era una clase que podrían reprobar, estaban allí a punto de besarse y Touka no tenía ninguna objeción en contra de eso.

De nuevo sintió ese aroma que había sentido al colocarse su ropa, era tan agradable, hasta un poco dulce ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era normal para un chico oler de esa forma? Sintió su mano tocando su hombro y ella colocó su mano en su pecho que se deslizó lentamente hacia su cuello. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando sonó la campana que daba término al primer período y ambos volvieron a la realidad. El cambio de atmósfera entre los dos fue rápido. Quitaron sus manos de donde las habían puesto y desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

Touka fue la primera en hablar.

— Ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu salón ¿o no? — le dijo haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza como apuntando hacia la sala de tercer año. Tratando de hacer el menor contacto visual posible. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar si lo miraba de nuevo.

— Sí… Ya me voy. ¿Cuándo te puedo volver a…? Es decir, cuando puedas me devuelves el uniforme, porque tengo uno de repuesto así es que no es necesario que te apresures en devolverlo — tartamudeó un poco al decir esto. No quería separarse de ella, pero de nuevo había hecho algo osado. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haberlo intentado. De nuevo ella lo iba a tildar de pervertido.

Quizás no iba a querer verlo nunca más y él no iba a soportar eso. Quería verla de nuevo.

— Mañana te lo llevo, gracias por ayudarme. Nos vemos. — Esta vez Touka salió corriendo. No quería verlo, no quería hacer contacto visual, quería evitarlo a toda costa. Un fuerte rojo se asomó en sus mejillas. Estaba comenzando a procesar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con él. ¿Se iban a besar? ¿Por qué? Si apenas se conocían… Bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a su salón. Ya había terminado el primer período y su amiga Yoriko la estaba esperando con el almuerzo listo.

De pronto recordó que tenía hambre y que no había comido en toda la mañana. Se sintió un poco débil al sentarse en su puesto y volvió a estornudar. Yoriko pensó que su amiga tenía fiebre al ver su cara tan roja.

Kaneki caminó lentamente a su salón. Por una parte se sentía culpable por haber tenido la osadía de intentar besarla y por otra parte se sentía derrotado por no haber terminado lo que empezó. ¿Habría otra ocasión en que pudiese explicarle de nuevo que no era su intención hacerla sentir incómoda o lo mejor sería olvidar toda la situación por completo?

En ese debate estaba cuando entró en su salón y Hide fue corriendo a recibirlo.

— ¡Eh, Kaneki! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Que no ves que los conejos se mueren si los abandonas por mucho tiempo! —

Como siempre Hide exagerando los períodos en que Kaneki se ausentaba.

— ¿Qué es esa expresión de muerto que traes? Creo que tengo la solución para eso. Mira lo que conseguí —

En su mano Hide tenía dos tickets que no parecían de los que te dan para el almuerzo, ya que eran de un color totalmente distinto y el papel era de mejor calidad.

— ¿Para qué son esos tickets? —

— Para una fiesta —

— ¿Fiesta? Y con quién piensas ir a esa fiesta si se puede saber —

— Contigo. Obviamente. El sábado, vamos a ir a esta fiesta en la noche y no me puedes decir que no, porque me prometiste apoyarme cuando me declarase ¿cierto? Pues, a esta fiesta está invitada esa chica también, así es que prepárate, porque tienes planes este fin de semana —

Kaneki abrió sus ojos como dos platos gigantes. ¿Una fiesta? Hide estaba loco. De verdad que se le había soltado un tornillo. Al leer los tickets además vio que era en un club nocturno para mayores de edad. ¿Cómo pensaban entrar en primer lugar? La apariencia de Kaneki era la de un crío de doce años todavía o eso pensaba él.

Lo que no se esperaba Kaneki era que Hide tenía ya todo listo para que no les hicieran ningún problema por eso. Y una promesa es una promesa. Kaneki no podía decirle que no, así es que más que invitado estaba obligado a ir y ayudarlo a buscar a esa muchacha.

Este fin de semana iba a ser un verdadero infierno para Kaneki Ken.

* * *

_**N/A:** Y bien, hemos llegado al final del capítulo 3. Me costó mucho escribirlo por varios motivos. Las personas de Tumblr deben saberlo bien. Quiero aclarar que cualquier crítica será bien aceptada SOLO si es constructiva. Los comentarios insultándome a mi, a mi historia o a los personajes sin mayores argumentos serán borrados automáticamente de los reviews y reportados como abuso. (Posiblemente les saque un screenshot y me queje en mi tumblr XD casi siempre hago eso). Igual sobre las publicaciones de los capítulos, a veces me podría demorar un poco más de lo deseado y eso es porque no tengo inspiración todos los días (las personas que escriben me deben entender en un 100%) por eso, paciencia. Que son muchos personajes y me cuesta desarrollarlos a todos bien por igual._

_Sobre algunas palabras que utilicé, Touka trabaja en "el club nocturno de Nishio" y por club me refiero a una disco o antro o discoteque o centro nocturno para fiestas XD no sabía qué palabra utilizar, las sugerencias son bienvenidas XD (no encontré un término neutral, porque en cada país le dicen distinto, por lo menos acá en Chile le decimos Disco)_

_Ahora a responder sus reviews, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un mensaje! Son lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo. (no es por orden de llegada, no tienen ningún orden en particular, solo busquen su apodo :D)_

_**Naru-sama: **jajajja sí es cierto, me falta un orden gigante en el desarrollo. Como no estoy acostumbrada a leer mucho en español últimamente... se me ha ido un poco la costumbre de saber dónde va cada cosa, espero aprender en el camino. Muchas gracias por tu review! :D _

_**Malus:** OMG OMG OMGOMM LEI BIEN CIERTO? ESTÁS HACIENDO UN FANART DE MI FIC?' POR TODOS LOS DIOSES AAAAH MORÍ sadjjsadj en serio morí de felicidad cuando leí eso, por favor MUESTRAMELO CUANDO PUEDAS, te envío mi tumblr o lo que sea o me envías el link en el review no lo sé, pero NECESITO VER ESO PARA LLORAR DE FELICIDAD XDDDD Eres un amor, de verdad. Y por lo de que no se publicaba el review, como soy nueva en esto no sabía que se moderaban para ser publicados XD acabo de sacar esa opción y ahora se publican directamente! Así que ya no pasará eso de que no puedas ver tu review publicado, perdón por mi incompetencia OTL Y muchas gracias por tus mensajes! Me animaron a seguir escribiendo... aunque me demoré bastante esta vez, porque andaba sin inspiración Besos y Abrazos para ti igual, nos leemos~ PD: YO IGUAL AMO LA RELACION DE AMISTAD HIDEKANE pero soy muy incomprendida en esta sociedad que todo lo sexualiza (?) digo hidekane y todos piensan en sexo gay y repudio hacia touken, pero no es así! Yo los shipeo platónicamente... y eso no tiene nada que ver con Touken XD Porque para qué estamos con cosas... Si el Touken ya es prácticamente canon lmao._

_**Yukistar:** Hola! muchas gracias por tu consejo, me sirvió bastante y YESSS jajajaj tus sospechas van por buen camino ajajajaj y diosss el Ayahina es tan hermoso asjjas ahora en el manga se está dando más... pero yo los shipeaba desde que se consideraba crack (?) ajajajaja espero poder hacer un buen trabajo con ellos tambien. Que estés bien, nos leemos! :*_

_**Koko-nee:** jajajja nooo por Dios no era mi intención hacerte la vida tan dura XD De hecho hice este fic tratando de hacer mi vida y la de los demás un poco menos dura, haciendo que los personajes tengan una vida normal (entre comillas, porque igual no es tan normal jajaja) donde puedan ser felices con los que aman sin miedo a que alguien se les vaya a morir XDD Espero poder abarcar todas esas parejas (incluso al señor Arima dios jajajaja) Nos leemos, saludos!_

_**ComingSoon:** jajajajaja maldito Kaneki que no quiere escuchar nunca lo que le aconseja Hide (incluso en el manga todo lo malo le pasa por eso XDDD) Contestando a tu pregunta, incluí algunas descripciones de Kaneki en este capitulo, pero por si quedaras con más dudas, trato de que Kaneki sea un adolescente normal, por lo tanto, ni hablar del pelo blanco XD en el colegio tampoco le permitirían ir con ese look así que no, pero si me dices uke o seme... la verdad una mezcla entre las dos. Me gusta poner a Kaneki en una dualidad (igual que en el manga, que encuentro genial eso) y que tiene una doble personalidad que sale a relucir conforme a la situación en que se encuentre. Digamos que cuando está con Hide, o en su ambiente literario es más pasivo, pero cuando se trata de Touka... jajajaj necesita ser un poco más dominante para conseguir lo que quiere jejeje eso es lo que va a aprender en el transcurso de la historia (espero poder lograr eso) En fin, no te digo más para no aburrirte, nos leemos :D_

_Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el capítulo 4!_


	4. Fiesta

**N/A: **Hola a todos. Primero que nada dar las pertinentes disculpas de mi gran retraso. Resulta que tuve una pequeña gran desmotivación por seguir este fic. Primero, porque empezó la Universidad y estaba muy estresada, tengo 10 ramos y no tengo vida literalmente OTL es una locura. Segundo, porque sentí que el tema ya no me llamaba mucho la atención (el AU perdió un poco el sentido para mí, pero estoy obligándome a que me guste de nuevo) y todavía me encanta el touken y el ayahina así que tenía que seguirlo por obligación moral a mis parejas favoritas jajaja y tercero, porque me he concentrado más en el fanart que en el fanfiction últimamente, entonces he estado dibujando para algunos AU y fanfics en Tumblr y se me olvidó el mio propio, que vergüenza, shame on me.

El capítulo que se viene es corto, 1800 palabras y un poco más. Creo que es mejor hacer capítulos cortos, pero con contenido (?) Los largos son difíciles de escribir y de digerir, o por lo menos esa es mi opinión. Agradecimientos a una escritora de Tumblr que me inspiró a seguir, pseudocitrus, sus fics Touken son maravillosos y sin ellos, quizás este capítulo nunca hubiera existido. De hecho, si hay partes que se parecen a algunos de sus fics lo lamento mucho, es que no puedo no basarme en su forma de escribir para hacerlo yo misma. No cuenta como plagio por lo menos, porque no use nada de su material, esa es mi aclaración.

**Aclaración:** Tokyo Ghoul y los personajes que utilizo son de Ishida Sui, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Hay un flashback en la historia que tuve que separar con línea, porque no sabía de qué otra forma hacerlo, lo siento OTL si alguien pudiese darme un consejo lo apreciaría. Los reviews los respondo abajo! (sólo a los que no tienen usuario, a los demás les respondo personalmente :D)

Cambié el guión largo por las comillas para los diálogos, sólo porque ahora me acomoda ese estilo más a mí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Fiesta.

El sonido del despertador no paraba. ¿Por qué diablos estaba el despertador sonando un domingo por la mañana?

Ah, cierto… Kaneki ponía su despertador los domingos para ver su programa de televisión favorito a las dos de la tarde.

Espera… ¡a las dos de la tarde!

De un golpe se levantó quitándose las sábanas de la peor forma posible. Enredándose, cayendo de su cama y finalmente golpeando su cabeza con el mueble donde el bendito despertador seguía sonando.

El despertador terminó cayendo al suelo y apagándose solo.

Kaneki lo agarró y miró la hora.

Eran realmente las dos de la tarde. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Un fuerte dolor punzante le atravesó la cabeza, como si lo hubiese atropellado un camión y un tren y un avión quizás. Pensó que había sido por el golpe, pero el dolor persistía aún después de sobarse la cabeza un par de veces. Se paró y fue hacia el baño. Se mojó la cabeza y cometió el error de mirarse al espejo.

Tenía un aspecto horrible. Ojeras de tres metros, su cabello despeinado y… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una mancha en su cuello? Intentó quitársela y no pudo. Con un escalofrío de a poco empezó a recordar la noche anterior.

La noche en que Hide se iba a declarar a su amor platónico.

La fiesta en ese Pub para mayores de edad.

La entrada estaba tirada en el suelo junto a su pantalón. Se agachó a recogerla y su celular vibró. Estaba en un bolsillo.

Tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Hide.

¿Qué diablos había pasado anoche?

En la entrada, la fiesta se titulaba "El debut de DJ Rabbit"

* * *

Entre todas esas luces que lo cegaban no distinguía nada. La música era estruendosa, el humo de los cigarrillos se le pegaba a las fosas nasales.

"Eh, Kaneki, no te vayas a escapar hasta que la veamos"

"No tengo ganas de salir con esos guardias en la puerta. Estoy seguro que uno de ellos quería estrangularme"

"¿Qué dijiste? ¡No te entendí!"

Hide gritaba, porque la música había subido la intensidad del volumen. El bajo y la percusión resonaban en sus cajas torácicas, los hacía vibrar. Era una sensación molesta para Kaneki, pero Hide estaba embelesado y entusiasmado por el ambiente.

Si mirabas alrededor podías ver a mucha gente bailando, la mayoría en grupos grandes. Con cervezas en mano, algunos con cigarros también y otros con envoltorios de dudosa procedencia.

"¿Quieres probar? Están a mitad de precio hoy día"

Se les acercó un muchacho flaco con gafas, a pesar de estar en un lugar cerrado y ofreciéndoles una pequeña pastilla en su dedo índice. Se la ofreció a Kaneki con una sonrisa burlona.

"No, gracias."

Hide tomó del brazo a Kaneki y se lo llevó lejos de ese hombre.

"Gracias" le dijo a su amigo.

"Nada de quedarse inconsciente antes de verla, después de eso puedes comprar todo el éxtasis que quieras"

"¡Hide! ¿Cómo crees que yo…? ¿¡Estás loco!?"

"Era por si acaso. Uno nunca conoce a la gente hasta que se presentan las tentaciones. Además esta noche es especial, Kaneki. Estamos en una fiesta para mayores de edad, haz lo que quieras, bebe y drógate hasta morir, consíguete una chica, no sé… haz todo lo que los libros te dicen que no hagas. ¡Nadie nunca lo sabrá! No hay nadie que conozcamos aquí… Bueno, excepto ella, claro. Pero, no te conoce a ti, así que: ¡Te doy permiso para ser libre!"

Kaneki lo miró con intriga. ¿Quién se supone que se creía él para darle o quitarle libertad? A veces Hide se tomaba su papel de padre/hermano mayor sustituto muy en serio. Al final tenían la misma edad.

La música se detuvo súbitamente. Se escuchó cómo alguien arreglaba un micrófono. Un hombre de cabello ondulado con lentes lo tomó y presentó a alguien. Todos aplaudieron. Kaneki seguía confundido sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando. Le preguntó a Hide.

"Es ella."

Las luces se fijaron en el lugar del DJ. Kaneki ajustó su vista, pero aún seguía siendo un poco lejos.

"Acerquémonos" de nuevo su amigo lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el sitio más cercano al DJ.

Mirando hacia arriba, esta vez claramente distinguió quién era.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por evitar haber hecho eso. Allá arriba entre todas esas luces, todo el humo, y el sudor de las paredes se asomaban unas orejas de conejo. Unos audífonos blancos decorados con orejas de conejo, mejor dicho.

Instantáneamente se le deformó el rostro. Y sintió cómo si le hubieran dado la peor patada de su vida en el estómago.

Cabello de un color extraño, era morado o azul oscuro. Ojos azules a juego. Pequeña, de tez pálida. Se asomó al micrófono a decir algunas palabras, que no pudo entender. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Al terminar sonreía y _oh_, qué bella era su sonrisa.

Era una escena tragicómica. Cómo no iba a estar feliz de verla allí arriba, a ella. Estaba confundido a la vez, porque no entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Por qué estaba de DJ en una fiesta para mayores de edad? Aunque…

Todas esas cosas, todas esas preguntas racionales eran insignificantes ante la situación que se estaba a punto de dar si no era capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente.

_Hide… A Hide, a mi mejor amigo, a la única persona en la que puedo confiar por sobre todas las cosas. Le tenía que gustar la __**misma**__ persona que a mí. _

_¿Por qué?_

"¿La viste? Está allá arriba tocando la música de la fiesta. Es hermosa, ¿cierto?"

_Ahora que ya me estaba olvidando de lo que significaba sufrir por amor, ahora que todo estaba saliendo a mi favor._

_¿Por qué?_

"¿Kaneki? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Rápido. Tenía que reaccionar rápido antes de que Hide se diera cuenta. Un paso en falso y todo estaba perdido. ¿Cómo le explicaba esto? ¿Qué se supone que se hacía en este tipo de situaciones? En su mente buscaba información desesperadamente, quizás alguna vez lo había leído en algún libro, pero no. No tenía idea.

"Es que me duele… el… estómago. Creo que… comí algo en mal estado. Voy a ir al baño, en seguida vuelvo."

Su cara de angustia era algo imposible de esconder. Hide la conocía bien.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el baño, pero necesitaba esquivar la mirada de Hide lo más que pudiera.

Dio vuelta la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, _buscándola_, aunque no quería; pero _necesitaba_ _verla_ antes de despedirse para siempre de esa posibilidad.

No buscaba sus ojos, pero se encontraron. Touka lo reconoció al instante y se sorprendió al verlo. Se hacía las mismas preguntas.

Kaneki esbozó una triste sonrisa y se fue. Dejando a Touka con más dudas.

¿_Qué estaba haciendo ahí_? se le retorció el estómago. Su tez blanca se volvía rosada de nuevo. Su sonrisa, tímida, le gustaba. Aunque tenía un matiz triste, se preguntaba por qué.

Entonces una oleada de preocupación cruzó su mente. El tono carmesí de su rostro volvió a ser pálido. Sintió un poco de opresión en el pecho, como si le faltara el aire. La pregunta en su mente cambió a… ¿_qué pensará de mí ahora que sabe lo que hago? ¿Qué voy a hacer la próxima vez que lo vea en la escuela_? Y lo más importante_ ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión en su rostro? ¿Era desaprobación, disgusto o… decepción? _

_Decepción._

_Hide iba a estar tan decepcionado de mí cuando sepa lo que en realidad siento._

Eso amedrentaba el fuero interno de Kaneki en ese momento. Le perforaba la psiquis a cada segundo mientras se perdía entre la multitud de gente que se aglomeraba por todas partes. Su ansiedad social quedó en tercer o cuarto plano. Primero era su angustia, segundo era ella.

Ella.

Touka estaba confundida y se estaba empezando a angustiar. No quería dejar todo tirado en la mitad de la fiesta, era su debut como DJ oficial después de todo. Había luchado tanto por eso. Pero, quería ir a buscarlo, de verdad _quería_. Necesitaba explicarle, si tan solo pudiera explicarle lo que pasaba. Que ella no era de esas personas que trabajan en cosas ilegales, no estaba involucrada ni en droga, ni en trabajos sexuales ni nada indecente, era sólo… música.

Él iba a entender _¿verdad?_ Ni siquiera lo conocía bien, pero él lo iba a hacer. Ella sentía que él podía entender.

En el descanso de las doce de la noche lo iba a buscar y le iba a explicar.

"No te vayas" murmuró para sí y siguió tocando tratando de desviar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en la música.

Kaneki estaba envuelto en un enjambre de gente. Sentía su cuerpo húmedo, sudado, fatigado. Sentía que no podía respirar. De repente, una mano lo jaló del brazo, era Hide.

"¿A dónde piensas que vas? Te dije que no te escaparas—"

"Hasta que la viera" Kaneki terminó la frase por él y continuó "Pero, ya la vi así es que me puedo ir ¿o no?"

"¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálido, como si hubieras visto un fantas— ah espera. Ya sé qué es lo que te pasa."

Hide puso un semblante serio al decir esto lo cual alarmó a Kaneki.

Un sudor frío recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Ya sabía todo? Con sólo mirarlo una vez, dentro de toda esta locura ¿ya lo sabía? _¿Tan fácil era de leer?_ N—no. No puede ser… _¿cierto?_

"Viste a alguien indeseado ¿no es así? Podría ser… ¿Rize?"

"¿Rize?" dijo para sí bajando la mirada "¡Sí, Rize!" Era la mejor excusa. Se calmó un poco. Las habilidades de inferencia de Hide podrían ser muy buenas, pero ni siquiera sabía su nombre, así es que era imposible que lo descubriera tan fácil.

No sabía su nombre, él sí.

_**Él, sí.**_

Eso lo hacía feliz, un poco.

"Kamishiro Rize, ¿eh? Tan difícil te es olvidarla, Kaneki, amigo. Aquí estamos, esta es tu noche, olvídala luego. Sé feliz" le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda tratando de animarlo. Siempre hacía eso cuando intentaba subirle el ánimo.

Era un buen amigo._ Demasiado_ buen amigo.

"Ahora necesito que me ayudes. La verdad, estoy un poco nervioso… Me intimida un poco esa chica. Es linda, pero me asusta. Me debo ver ridículo diciendo esto, pero nunca antes me había sentido así."

"Hide…" tragó saliva. Ya lo había decidido. Que lo suyo con Touka no estaba permitido. Que su amistad con Hide era más valiosa, que prefería dejarla ir si eso significaba evitar un conflicto. Si eso significaba no perder a Hide, no herirlo.

Como siempre.

_**Es preferible dejar que los demás te hieran a ti antes que tú a ellos.**_

Puso su fe ciega en eso.

Se sentía herido por dentro, pero un rayo de esperanza cruzaba su mente. Nada impedía que pudieran ser amigos. Mantener las distancias.

Por la felicidad de su amigo. Todavía podía frenar sus sentimientos. Existía una posibilidad, tal vez mínima, de que se hubiera fijado en Touka para olvidar a Rize.

_¿Olvidar a Rize_? Si ni siquiera recordaba su nombre cuando Hide la mencionó antes. Pero, eso era.

O eso se convenció así mismo que era.

_Sólo amigos_, se repetía. Mientras seguía a Hide hacia el podio del DJ.

_Sólo amigos._

Y desde lejos, una silueta los vigilaba atentamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Y eso es todo! Los reviews y comentarios (AMABLES Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS) son siempre bienvenidos! Quizás estos capítulos por ahora se centren bastante en Touken... porque, bueno, es la fiesta! el debut de Touka! así que necesito enfocarme solo en ellos.

Ahora a responder reviews!

_Yukistar: ajajajajajja me reí mucho con tu review, es que la verdad me encanta hacer enojar a Ayato y cuando vea que le arrebatan a sus mujeres va a arder Troya oh si, eso es lo único que deseo en la vida jajajaj gracias por comentar, Saludos!_

_Koko-nee: CELOS LOS CELOS SON MI ALIMENTO DE CADA DÍA ajajajaj es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo esto jajajaja ver a Ayato celoso (o a Touka) es lo que me da vida todos los días, y los besos robados me tienta ehhhhh quién sabe ajaja gracias por comentar! Saludos!_

_SofScarlet13: Hola! gracias por tu comentario y lo siento demasiado por responder tan tarde ;_; no se si todavía querrás que te agregue a Facebook, pero espero que tu proyecto con Ayahina haya funcionado! Y siiiii lo que más disfruto en la vida son los celos de Ayato y amo que sea tan tsundere y malo, pero tierno a la vez ajajajajaj es mi debilidad él, le amooo *-* espero poder retomar el Ayahina en algún momento, aunque después de la fiesta va a arder Troya, eso te lo prometo jajaja Saludos! _

_ComingSoon: Si la verdad yo también casi me infarté escribiendolo jajajaj malditos toukenssss ajajaj aaah touka y kaneki son perfectos el uno para el otro ;_; algun dia llegará el beso yo lo séeee jajaaj Y obviamente YO LO LAMENTO MÁS POR LA TARDANZA OTL lo siento mucho D: y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Saludos_

_omar: No, está bien, no me molesta jaja es que tuve algunos problemas que expliqué al principio, pero ya lo seguí jejeje_

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el capítulo 5! **


	5. Otra Otro

_**N/A:** Hola a todos! vengo a molestar con la continuación de mi fanfiction, espero les agrade, porque a mi me destrozó el alma escribirla :')_

_Tiene 1613 palabras exactamente, es cortito, lo siento, espero poder hacer capítulos de por lo menos 1800 palabras para la próxima. Y bueno, es solo Touken... Continuación de la fiesta. _

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes son propiedad de Ishida Sui, la historia es lo único que me pertenece._

_Los diálogos están escritos entre comillas, ejemplo "Hola", porque me es más cómodo escribir de esa manera. Si tienen alguna duda, me dicen. _

_Reviews los respondí todos a sus respectivas cuentas por PM :D_

_****Recomendación:** escuchar Warning Sign de Coldplay mientras lo leen si es que quieren morir de angst. Eso es lo que escuchaba mientras escribía jajaja _

* * *

xxxxx

**CAPITULO 5**

Otra/Otro

"_No te vayas"_ pensaba mientras cambiaba la pista y reducía la velocidad de reproducción para cambiar a la última canción.

Inventó algunos escenarios en su cabeza, como para ensayar lo que le iba a decir. _"Trabajo en un pub para mayores de edad siendo DJ, porque me gusta la música y mi sueño es ser compositora…"_

No; demasiada exposición. Él no la conocía bien y no iba a entender eso. _"No te atrevas a decir nada, idiota, si no quieres que te de un golpe de nuevo…"_ No; amenazas no. No quería sonar agresiva, porque si sonaba así podría pensar que estaba ocultando algo.

"_Nishiki es mi amigo, bueno, no es mi amigo, es un idiota, pero eso no importa, lo importante es que me dio el trabajo, porque reconoce mi talento y yo…" _No. Ahora sonaba un poco egocéntrica.

No tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo y ya la última pista estaba por terminar. ¿Qué debería hacer…?

Fue rápido, todo. Se terminó la canción, se apagaron las luces. Se quitó los audífonos, le dio una señal a Nishio para avisar que iba a bajar un momento. El DJ de reemplazo siguió el espectáculo, mientras la multitud la ovacionaba y ella no se acordó de despedirse de ellos. Sólo tomó su botella de agua para hidratarse, necesitaba tomar un buen sorbo, a ver si así se le aclaraban las ideas.

Bajó por las escaleras y se tropezó con un muchacho de pelo rubio. Se enredaron de pies y de alguna forma él reaccionó colocando sus manos en su cintura. Ella de igual manera terminó sobre él, su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, se golpeó un poco el mentón. Al abrir los ojos ahí estaba, frente a frente.

"¿Kane…ki?" se abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa.

Hide iba subiendo con Kaneki por detrás y su reacción fue sostener a Hide también para no perder el equilibrio. Es por eso que sus rostros se encontraron en esa incómoda posición. Con Hideyoshi entremedio.

"¡Oh, lo siento! No fue mi intención ¿Estás bien?" El chico con el que se había tropezado la puso de vuelta en su posición original.

"Um… Sí, no importa. Disculpa." En realidad Touka hubiera gritado algo como _"¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!"_ Pero, la impresión de ver a Kaneki la dejó perpleja. Tenía su vista fija en él.

Y así Hide se dio cuenta que la chica que le gustaba y su mejor amigo ya se conocían.

"¿Ustedes dos… se conocen desde antes?" Preguntó Hide mirando a ambos a la cara con una expresión de extrañeza. Es raro que él no supiera de alguien a quien Kaneki conociera. En especial una chica.

"¡No!" "¡Sí!" respondieron Kaneki y Touka al unísono. Se miraron. Touka confundida no logró procesar bien la respuesta de él.

"¿Eh…?" dijo Touka frunciendo el ceño y con las manos en su cintura.

"O sea… _sí". _Kaneki intentó explicar con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano detrás de la nuca "Hace dos días estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y Mado_-sensei _me pidió que le ayudara a buscar ropa seca para que se cambiase y evitar que se enfermara… "

"¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me contaste nada de eso? ¡Eh… qué malo eres, Kaneki!" le recriminó Hide dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Kaneki seguía con esa sonrisa nerviosa.

Esta vez esa sonrisa a Touka la sacaba de quicio.

"Entonces… si la conoces, preséntanos" Le pidió Hide. Era una mínima norma de educación, pero Kaneki sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Perdía su ventaja. Mantenía su amistad.

"¿Ustedes son de la misma sección?" preguntó Touka, molesta.

"Sí" respondió Kaneki. "Somos de tercero, de la sección B… Él es Nagachika Hideyoshi y yo soy Kaneki Ken… No sé si me recuerdas… eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?" Tragó saliva, tocó su mentón. Por supuesto que recordaba su nombre, pero necesitaba guardar las apariencias frente a Hide.

Hide sólo lo observaba atentamente.

Por otro lado, si Touka estaba molesta antes, ahora estaba furiosa. Lo único que quería era gritarle que por qué estaba haciendo eso. ¿Tan tenue impresión había dejado en él para qué olvidara hasta su nombre? ¿Había imaginado encontrarse con sus ojos cuando lo vio desde el podio del DJ?

Y ese –_casi beso_–

"_Oh… "_ De repente algo se le vino a la mente. _"Claro… eso nunca fue importante para él en primer lugar"_ Dio un paso hacia atrás para hacer una reverencia. "Mi nombre es Kirishima Touka, gusto en conocerlo, Nagachika-_sempai_" levantó su cabeza y sonrió por cortesía a Hide. Dio un rápido vistazo a Kaneki. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella; tenía una mirada seria.

–_Señales mixtas–_ eso es lo que estaba recibiendo de él. Si se atrevió a olvidar su nombre, pero luego tiene esa mirada en blanco, esa cara de póquer inútil, le daban ganas de sacudirlo y hacer que escupiera todo lo que estaba escondiendo. Porque, ella –_sabía_– que él escondía algo.

Kaneki tragó saliva de nuevo. "Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, los dejo solos para que se conozcan mejor. Adiós".

En un intento poco sutil de lograr darle el pase a su amigo, primero, porque no puso ningún esfuerzo, segundo, porque no quería hacerlo, tercero, porque le empezó a hervir un poco la sangre de rabia al pensar en Hide y Touka juntos, decidió escapar y tomar las primeras palabras que se le vinieran a la mente. Se dio media vuelta y bajó los escalones que faltaban para llegar al suelo. Entonces Touka lo agarró del brazo.

"Espera, aún no le he dicho algo, Kaneki-_sempai_"

Su mirada gélida, peor que un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno le congeló el pecho. Y la formalidad en su trato. Había avanzado un paso con ella, para retroceder diez o veinte quizás.

Eso era lo que buscaba al ser _"sólo amigos"_ y _"mantener las distancias"_ ¿o no?

"Es para los dos en verdad" Hide también se acercó a escucharla, ya que el sonido de fondo era muy estridente.

"¿Podrían, por favor, no decirle a nadie sobre esto? No quiero que se sepa que trabajo aquí, además están prohibidos los trabajos de medio tiempo en la escuela. Si el director se entera, podría significar mi expulsión. " Dicho esto, soltó a Kaneki del brazo y agregó "Puede irse ahora si lo desea, Kaneki-_sempai_"

Y su tono al decirlo fue más bien un _"Haz lo que se te dé la gana"._

Ya ni siquiera le importaba su respuesta. Simplemente no quería verlo. Sabía que el no recordar un nombre no era tan grave, pero aun así dolía. (Porque, implicaba no recordar un –casi beso– también).

"No diré nada, no te preocupes" le aseguró con una sonrisa, pero ella ya se había dado vuelta hacia Hide, dándole la espalda.

"_Tendré que acostumbrarme a esta vista de ahora en adelante"_ pensó para sí mientras bajaba la cabeza y se daba vuelta también. Descendió las escaleras, caminó un poco y de lejos los observó un momento.

Hideyoshi estaba hablando animadamente con ella. Y a ella parecía no disgustarle.

"_Ese podría ser yo"_ una voz en su mente le dijo. _"Yo la vi primero"_ _"Ese __**debería**__ ser yo" _le reafirmó.

Era su inseguridad, su manera de proteger las cosas alejándose de ellas lo que causaba ese dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora. No sabía de otra forma de amar que no fuera _dejar ir._

Dejó de mirarlos, porque si seguía así iba a terminar asfixiándose con el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. Dio unos pasos más y sintió que algo frío tocaba su mejilla, sorprendido dirigió su vista hacia la fuente de esa sensación y era un vaso, con un líquido entre verde y amarillo dentro.

"¿Quieres?" Una suave risita burlona que conocía bien invadió sus oídos de nostalgia.

Y trauma.

"¿Rize?" incrédulo, la observó por un largo rato antes de creérselo. Sintió como si hubiera invocado a algún tipo de demonio con sus mentiras. Era lo que se merecía por mentir, un castigo.

"Toma, no tiene ninguna droga ni nada, te va a gustar. Es dulce. Así como tú." Sus palabras, que en otro tiempo hubieran logrado un suspiro y un sonrojo de su parte, no causaron más que un malestar general en él. Una repulsión enorme.

Recordó las palabras de su amigo. Que esta era su noche, que una vez que la viera podía drogarse y hacer todo lo que los libros decían que no hiciera. Se le vino a la mente una tragedia en donde la protagonista tomaba un tipo de veneno especial con el que podía aparentar estar muerta, pero en realidad caía en un profundo sueño y así al despertar su amado estaría de nuevo a su lado, y todo lo triste, todo el dolor habría pasado.

Pensaba si Rize poseía ese veneno en sus manos y si al despertar pudiese ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo. De borrar sus palabras, de empezar de nuevo. Y ella estaría de nuevo con su blusa empapada por la lluvia, de nuevo con su uniforme deportivo que le quedaba grande, de nuevo contra el marco de la puerta con sus labios a punto de tocarse.

Esta noche podría fingir su muerte, distraerse. Olvidarse de que lo que estaba sintiendo estaba mal, era prohibido. Si es que Rize lo utilizó en algún momento para sus fines, él también podría hacerlo ahora, devolverle la mano.

"¿No vas a preguntarme qué estoy haciendo aquí?" le dijo Rize.

"Francamente no me interesa" le respondió fríamente "Pero, gracias por el trago" Le quitó el vaso y se lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo.

Era mentira.

Tenía un sabor amargo.

xxxxx

* * *

_**N/A: **Y se acabó por ahora. Me he estado emocionando más con este AU ahora que salió el nuevo capítulo de Tokyo Ghoul :re y hubo un pequeño momento touken :') eso me animó a seguir; espero poder seguir así de inspirada jajaja además en mi Universidad seguimos en paro... y podría tener más tiempo libre, quizás, quizás, quizás jajaja_

_Reviews amables y con críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidos!_

_Touka y Kaneki me van a matar!_

_PD: Puntos para ti si descubriste la referencia del libro jajajaja aunque no se si está bien; lo intenté -_-U_

Nos vemos en el capítulo 6!


	6. Miénteme

_**N/A: **Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Tiene exactamente 2,503 palabras jejeje, me emocioné un poco, lo siento. Espero no darles tanto la lata._

_Los reviews por PM los contesté C: Gracias por dejarme sus mensajes, me suben el ánimo y además me encanta recibir feedback y responderlo, es lo mejor del mundo jajaja No sean tímidos y háblenme de sus vidas si quieren, yo feliz los leo jajaja En fin no los molesto más._

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Dios de la muerte sadístico y masivo, Ishida Sui-sensei. La historia es mía._

_Diálogos entre comillas. Cualquier duda me dicen._

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

Dime que me amas y si no es así, entonces _miénteme._

xxxxx

"¿Y cómo supiste de mí?"

Hide la observó de pies a cabeza. Se dio un momento para contemplar sus ojos azules y sus labios rosados, aunque no llevaba maquillaje, se había colocado un poco de brillo labial, se preguntaba de qué sabor sería.

Su cabello era corto, le llegaba hasta el reborde del rostro. Tenía un flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho. Estaba usando una polera blanca de hombros descubiertos la cual llevaba la palabra "Rabbit" estampada de color negro. Unos jeans cortos y unas medias negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Se fijó en la piel de su cuello y hombros, parecía tersa, como seda. Se preguntaba si sería tan suave cómo la imaginaba.

"Es un secreto" Hideyoshi le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

"Eh…" Touka hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Piensas que te he estado acosando?"

"La verdad… sí" se cruzó de brazos y se alejó un paso de él. No había otra forma en la que hubiera descubierto su lugar de trabajo.

"Podría ser cierto–"

"¡Ah! Lo sabía–"

"Pero–"

"¿Pero?"

Touka lo miró atentamente con desaprobación. ¿Qué excusa tenía para justificar el acoso? Ninguna según ella. Era igual de desagradable.

"Tenía una muy buena razón para hacerlo"

"¿Y cuál sería esa gran razón si se puede saber?"

Hide se acercó el paso que Touka había retrocedido y le levantó la mirada tocándole suavemente la barbilla con su mano.

"Tu nombre"

Touka sintió de repente calor en sus mejillas. Era extraño este sujeto. Muy, muy extraño. Le hacía sentir incómoda.

Mientras que Hide había comprobado la suavidad de su piel.

"¿Mi nombre? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Eso. Quería saber tu nombre" Hide se aclaró la garganta, se le estaba secando. Se había puesto nervioso.

"Bueno, ya lo sabes, así que ¿ahora qué? Tu forma de acosar no debe ser muy buena si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de averiguar mi nombre ¿o no?"

"_Qué agresiva" _pensó él. _"Me gusta"_

"Parece que desaparecieron tus modales en cuánto se fue Kaneki ¿Qué pasó con la formalidad y el trato de usted y de_ sempai_?"

"No pienso ser educada con acosadores. Y menos me interesa ser educada con la gente mayor que yo por tan poco; es un año de diferencia solamente, no te creas tan listo" Le había caído como patada en el estómago ese nombre. Se estaba empezando a enojar.

"_Ahora me gustas más" _

Hideyoshi soltó una pequeña risa. Touka tenía un carácter mordaz, tal como se la imaginaba. Iba a ser un desafío conquistarla, pero eso era lo más entretenido. Además, su belleza lo deslumbraba.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar?"

"¿Qué…? No, no quiero. Además ya me tengo que ir a–"

"¡Eh! ¡Nagachika! ¡Así que al final viniste!"

Desde atrás de Touka se escuchó que alguien llamó a Hide. Esa voz… claro, era evidente, nadie más que él podría haber sido. Se demoró dos segundos en atar los cabos sueltos.

"¡Oh! ¡Nishiki-_sempai_!" Hide saludó animadamente alzando su mano.

"¡NI-SHI-KI!" le gritó Touka a su jefe. "¡Maldito! ¡Tú!" caminó dando zancadas antes de que Nishio pudiera llegar hasta donde estaba Hideyoshi.

"¿Y qué te pasa a ti ahora? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" Nishio estaba muy perdido, no entendía qué le pasaba. Si hace cinco minutos estaba llorando de la felicidad por su debut y ahora de pronto tenía esa mirada asesina de siempre. _"¿Estará en sus días?"_ pensó. Porque, con Kimi había aprendido que tantos cambios de humor tan bruscos en un día era típico de eso.

"TÚ… ¡TÚ FUISTE! ¡Tú le diste una entrada a ese idiota y ahora no me deja en paz, todo es tu culpa!"

"¿Qué idio–? Ah… ¿Hideyoshi? Sí. Es que insistió en que quería venir y bueno, le debía un favor así es que–"

"¡Me está acosando! ¡¿No ves?! ¡Haz algo, inútil!"

"¡Ya basta, Touka, no seas tan fastidiosa y vuelve a tu puesto de una vez antes de que se me acabe la paciencia!"

"¡NO PUEDO VOLVER A MI PUESTO, PORQUE ESE IDIOTA QUE INVITASTE A ESTA FIESTA ESTÁ AHÍ PARADO ACOSÁNDOME!" Ya estaba empezando a perder _ella_ la paciencia mejor dicho, si no la había perdido ya. De todos estos hombres con los que se había encontrado ¿cuál era el más irritante de la noche? Estaba poniendo sus apuestas en Nishiki que no paraba de ignorar sus quejas.

"Perdón ¿me perdí de algo?" Para su mala o ¿_buena_? suerte, Hide llegó justo en el momento en que Touka le estaba gritando lo anterior a Nishio.

Sintió un poco de arrepentimiento… a nadie le gustaba que hablaran mal a sus espaldas, aunque fuera un acosador molesto. Así que resolvió decírselo en su propia cara.

"Mira, lo siento por decir esas cosas, pero sinceramente cualquier intención que tengas en este momento conmigo, no me interesa; además…"

"¿Además?"

Se le vino la imagen de Kaneki a la mente y se tragó sus palabras. Estuvo a punto de meter la pata con lo que iba a decir, así es que rápidamente cambió la frase.

"Además" retomó "No tengo tiempo para tener un novio; tengo mucho trabajo aquí y más la escuela, es demasiado, así que–"

"Pero, yo nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia"

Oh. Eso había sido un golpe bajo al ego de Touka. Estaba segura que eso era lo que ese sujeto buscaba.

"A no ser que _eso _fuese lo que buscabas que te pidiera"

"N–no ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es lo que te estaba diciendo! ¿No escuchas nada de lo que te digo, acaso?"

"Cada palabra"

Hideyoshi se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos, y lo que dijo lo hacía parecer como si de verdad se estuviera tomando sus palabras en serio. Touka se sorprendió y se sentía cohibida al mismo tiempo. Algo tenía esta persona, que la hacía sentir totalmente expuesta, _como si…_

Como si lo supiera _todo_ de ella con solo observarla. No como acosador, sino con su intuición.

"Okey… Yo mejor me voy, veo que estoy sobrando aquí"

Al ver las miradas intensas que se estaban regalando esos dos, Nishiki decidió que era el mejor momento para escapar y no interrumpir lo que fuese que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos.

"¡Eh, Nishiki, espera…! ¡Ah! ¡Idiota!"

Touka no quería que la dejaran sola con Hide. No era que no pudiera zafarse de él de alguna forma, de hecho sabía muchas maneras de hacerlo, la mayoría groseras, sin embargo tenía la impresión que nada de lo que dijera iba a hacer que se fuera.

"¡Qué difícil eres!" exhaló con frustración. Ya no tenía idea de lo que quería con ella entonces.

"Tú lo eres más" se rió. "La verdad es que me intimidas bastante, porque sueles ser _demasiado_ sincera como veo, pero…"

Hide hizo una pausa para acercarse un poco más. Estaba dejando a Touka sin aire.

"¿Pero?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No quiero comprometerte con nada que no quieras hacer. Si me rechazas, está bien, entiendo, no me conoces, y yo tampoco a ti, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de hacerlo"

Touka levantó la vista, Hide se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo.

xxxxxx

"¿Ya estás mareado? Pero, si sólo te tomaste uno" de nuevo soltó esa risita aguda burlona, que Kaneki odiaba. Porque, le recordaba todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

Lo único que hizo fue mirarla con desdén.

"¿Quieres otro? Ya que te tomaste el mío, voy a ir a buscar uno nuevo"

"No, déjalo. Yo voy a ir a buscarlo"

"No creo que te vendan nada con esa cara de niño que llevas"

"Déjame en paz, Rize. Yo puedo solo"

Kaneki se dio media vuelta tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Oh, de verdad se sentía muy mareado. ¿Tan débil era frente al alcohol?

Rize iba detrás de él.

"No seas tan terco ¿Todavía sigues enojado por lo que te hice? No seas tan rencoroso, te hace mal"

Ken hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que le dijera _¿Le hacía mal?_ ¿Ahora se preocupaba de lo que le hacía bien o mal?

Hipócrita.

Qué mujer más mentirosa.

_Totalmente opuesta a…_

Bueno. No era que él estuviese libre de pecado tampoco. De hecho, _también le había mentido a…_

"Touka" la nombró en voz baja, porque tenía ganas de saborear su nombre, porque el alcohol le hacía tener ganas de decirlo, de gritarlo. Porque, cuando pudo, no, cuando _debía _decirlo, se calló.

Y lo arruinó todo.

Se rió para sí. Ahora burlándose de sí mismo.

"¿De qué te ríes, cariño?" le preguntó Rize.

"De mí"

Rize lo observó un momento. Estaba borracho, pero todavía no inconsciente. Necesitaba que estuviera en un estado en el cual cualquier pregunta que le hiciese la respondiera con la verdad.

Lo había estado observando, porque por supuesto, necesitaba algo de él.

Kaneki de alguna forma se las arregló para llegar hasta la barra luchando en contra de la masa que se dirigía al escenario y hacia el podio del DJ.

El espectáculo de DJ Rabbit había retomado su curso. Desde lejos escuchó su voz por el micrófono. De nuevo no entendió nada, o no quiso entender. No se quiso voltear a mirar tampoco. Hide podría estar por allí cerca, no tenía ganas de verlos juntos.

El ambiente en la barra estaba tranquilo al menos. –_Tranquilo_– en comparación al bullicio de la pista de baile. Las luces de neón, el humo, la música, todo lo mareaba mil veces más que cuando había llegado al recinto. Escuchaba los gritos de la muchedumbre, todos esos jóvenes, alegres, junto a sus amigos bailando y él, miserable, sentado junto a una de las personas que más detestaba en la Tierra y posiblemente se iba a aprovechar _de nuevo_ de él.

Kaneki no era tan estúpido para caer en una trampa dos veces, así es que si caía, se dejaba caer, por voluntad propia. Porque, estaba cansado de su mala suerte y aparte, tenía algunas estrategias guardadas que pensaba utilizar para vengarse, si es que lograba mantener su consciencia intacta durante la noche.

Nunca había tomado alcohol, así que sabía que eso era un punto en contra. Tenía que apresurarse entonces. Si no podía estar con Touka, por lo menos iba a recobrar su dignidad.

"Mmm… qué tenemos aquí, Rize-san ¿Otro –_amor de una noche_–?"

El barman parecía conocer a Rize. Por supuesto que sí, ya lo tenía todo arreglado en su telaraña de intrigas. Observó al barman, tenía una apariencia intimidante. En su cuerpo poseía varios tatuajes, figuras que no sabía interpretar en su mayoría, salvo la inscripción en su cuello, que parecían ser letras en latín.

"Puede ser" respondió Rize "pero, por mientras, por qué no nos traes dos de lo de siempre, Uta-_san_"

"Ok. Va saliendo" el barman le guiñó el ojo a Kaneki y él sólo esbozó una sonrisa levantando una esquina de su boca un poco más que la otra y asintió con la cabeza tratando de expresarle que eso era exactamente lo que era, un amor de una noche.

Aunque no hubiera amor de por medio. Sólo rencor.

"Entonces, Kaneki-_kun_ ¿Todavía me amas?"

La miró y estalló en una carcajada que no pudo evitar, efecto del alcohol en su sangre. La tomó de un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. El alcohol aparentemente lo tornaba más violento. O más desinhibido. A pesar de eso, todavía conservaba el control de su cuerpo; ahora quería controlar la situación.

Con sus narices a punto de tocarse, y Kaneki con una mirada malévola le contestó "No sé ¿quieres averiguarlo?"

En eso llegaba Uta con los dos brebajes y uno extra "La casa invita, para el –_amor de una noche_–"

Rize todavía seguía en una especie de shock ¿desde cuándo Kaneki había cambiado tanto? No sabía si lo hacía, porque estaba borracho o porque se traía algo entre manos. Cualquiera fuese el caso, ella no se podía permitir perder esta noche. Bebió un solo sorbo de su trago. _"Vaya, lo necesitaba" _para despejar sus ideas. Y algunas cosas más en su estómago.

Kaneki bebió los dos de un golpe y casi se cae de espalda. Se secó la boca con su manga_. "Estoy listo"_ pensó, como si se tratase de una sentencia de muerte. Esta vez la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rize, inquieta. Apenas alcanzó a dejar su vaso en la mesa de la barra sin que cayera al suelo.

"A averiguarlo"

"¿A averiguar qué?"

"Si todavía te amo" le sonrió con malicia, entrecerrando sus ojos.

De alguna forma Rize se sentía como volando entremedio de la gente. "Si ni siquiera sabes bailar"

"Eso se puede arreglar" ya lo había visto antes, a ese sujeto que llevaba gafas de sol y el pelo desarreglado. Y lo más importante, _las drogas._

"¡Hey, tú!" levantó su mano libre para atraerlo, el tipo captó en seguida la señal y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaban "Dame dos, ahí está el dinero, guarda el cambio" el muchacho no tardó nada en hacer la transacción y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenían el éxtasis en sus manos.

"¿Desde cuándo te drogas?" no pudo evitar inquirir. Todo esto era muy extraño, se sentía como si estuviese con una persona diametralmente opuesta.

"¿Importa?" colocó las dos pastillas en sus dedos índice y el del medio "¿Querías saberlo, o no?"

Rize empezó a sentirse intranquila. Entendió las intenciones de Kaneki, pero ya era tarde, porque la había arrinconado entre sus brazos en una pared cerca del escenario.

Y del DJ.

"Tómala" le ordenó.

"No quiero" respondió y su tono de voz se hizo más suave, más indefenso. Kaneki se estaba emocionando más y más a medida que Rize se iba sintiendo más débil ante él.

"Okey. Hagámoslo entonces"

"¿A qué te–?" no pudo seguir la frase que quería decir.

Algo se había interpuesto con su lengua para poder seguir hablando.

Era la de Kaneki. En un movimiento fugaz se colocó las dos pastillas en la boca y se las metió a la fuerza en su propia boca.

Por medio de un beso.

Las piernas de Rize tambalearon.

Kaneki no sintió si tragó una o dos pastillas.

Lo único que alcanzó a captar fueron un par de ojos zafiro brillantes. Sorprendidos, decepcionados, enojados. Fríos.

De todas las paredes del lugar había escogido la más cercana al podio del DJ para acorralar a su presa.

Más no alcanzó a maldecirse a sí mismo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco; ya había perdido el control de sí mismo.

xxxxx

Un tono de celular de una canción de moda en los 90' sonó. Su dueño lo cogió rápidamente, era un mensaje de texto.

"_Acepto. El próximo domingo, a las 3. No llegues ni un minuto tarde o te mato."_

Qué pocas palabras se necesitaban para hacerlo inmensamente feliz. Necesitaba desahogar su alegría, qué mejor que hacerlo con su mejor amigo.

Pero, él no contestaba.

xxxxx

* * *

_**N/A:** "Mezclar éxtasis con alcohol es extremadamente peligroso y puede ser fatal" Así que ya saben niños, no lo intenten en su antro de la perdición más cercano por el amor de Dios. Solo Kaneki-kun puede hacer esa clase de barbaridades. Se merece un buen coscacho de Touka-chan, pero ya lo tendrá, que se espere no más, bakaneki._

_No pero en serio, las drogas son malas, no se metan con ellas ni con la maria iguana por favor jajaja siempre con precaución._

_Necesito un consejo; para futuros capítulos quiero escribir smut/lemmon, como sea que le llamen ustedes... Y no sé si aquí me censuran ¿alguien sabe si censuran?... Tendría que cambiarle el rated? ;O; help, o sino tendré que cortar mis escenas cochinas y no quiero jajaja Son importantes para el argumento (?)_

_Y bueno, se acabó la fiesta! Por fin! ajaja lo peor está por venir! Gracias por leerme ;u; me hacen extremadamente feliz y más aún si me dejan un review, ojalá amable y con críticas constructivas o si quieren hablar de su vida igual está bien, pero no con insultos ni nada no amistoso, porque ni los leo, los borro y los reporto aah :C _

_Más Ayahina y Touken para la próxima, lo siento, pero era necesario este capitulo OTL _

_Nos vemos en el capítulo 7!_


	7. Quédate

_**N/A:** Ah... Hola a todos! ヽ(；▽；)ノ perdón por demorarme una eternidad y no responder reviews en todo este tiempo. He tenido millones de problemas personales y con mi Universidad. Al final me terminé cambiando de carrera y dentro de todo ese lío no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para escribir... me bloqueé por completo! _

_**Edit:** Voy a editar y resubir el fic en AO3 para el que le interese leer una versión mejor escrita... el link es __archiveofourown(punto)org__/works/5819926/chapters/13412383 (recuerden ponerle un punto verdadero ahí jaja)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Quédate**

Un estruendo se escuchó al final del pasillo del tercer piso junto con unos gritos.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Te crees muy inteligente o no, Kirishima! No mereces el talento que tienes ¡estúpida!"

"¡Dímelo a la cara si eres tan valiente –_sempai_— que de nada tienes, porque ni siquiera por ser un año mayor que yo eres capaz de leer bien una partitura!"

Una silla y un pedestal volaron por los aires. Yoriko nerviosa intentó contener a su amiga, pero fue en vano, Kirishima Touka, de 1.56 m se preparaba a enfrentar a un alumno de tercero de por lo menos 1.75 m. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a pelear con hombres más grandes que ella, había tenido bastante práctica con Nishiki, sin embargo la advertencia a fin del año pasado fue clara: un conflicto más y sería expulsada del club de música.

"Sé que esto lo hacías por mí, pero por favor ¡No pelees, Touka! No quiero que te echen de este club ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!" Yoriko apretaba fuertemente el brazo de su amiga.

"Es lo que se merecen estos idiotas mayores que creen que por tener un año más pueden mandarnos como quieran. Los he visto, se aprovechan de los de primero… ¡Ir a buscarle un café al presidente en la mitad de la práctica no tiene nada que ver con hacer música!" exclamó deshaciéndose del fuerte apriete de su amiga.

Corriendo hacia el de tercero empuñando su mano apuntó hacia su cara. El chico logró esquivarlo y estuvo a punto de cantar victoria; de repente Touka, con un rápido movimiento se agachó y le hizo una zancadilla que lo dejó en el suelo inmovilizado.

Con un grito de dolor intentó decirle algo, pero Touka pisó su cara hacia un lado y le gritó "¡Me enferma la gente como tú!"

En eso el presidente la agarró por detrás con ambos brazos, levantándola un poco del suelo para así evitar que pisara al otro.

"¡Suéltame, imbécil!"

"Suficiente Kirishima, me aburrí de tus estupideces. Ustedes allí, vengan" ordenó el presidente "Golpéenla como si fuera un saco de box, de alguna forma tiene que aprender…"

Se acercaron unos tipos de tercero con cara de pocos amigos, empuñando algunos elementos cortantes. Yoriko, desesperada gritaba que se detuvieran, sin embargo nadie la escuchaba.

"¡Hagan algo!" les suplicó llorando a los de primero, pero estaban todos muy asustados como para reaccionar o hacer algo a pesar de que en su interior sentían el mismo rencor que Touka hacia los de tercero. Ella era la única que luchaba contra las injusticias, y estaba a punto de ser lastimada de un modo más severo.

"¡Suéltenla por favor, no le hagan daño!" gritó Yoriko "Cállate, Kosaka" gruñó el presidente "Si no quieres terminar igual que tu amiguita…"

Sintiendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Yoriko corrió fuera de la sala en busca de ayuda, algún profesor, alguien… Corría por los pasillos del tercer piso hasta que lo vio en la distancia.

"¡Profesor Kotarou!"

xxxxx

"No puedo creer que me hayas hecho venir a esta aburrida junta de nerds, Hinami" entusiasmada, arrastraba del brazo por el pasillo del segundo piso a un molesto Ayato hacia una pequeña sala al final de éste.

"¡Voy a conocer a Kaneki Ken! ¿No estás emocionado por conocer a un autor de libros famoso también?" decía con un tono animado y nervioso a la vez.

"Oh sí, tanto así que me tienes que arrastrar por el pasillo para llegar allí" contestó desviando su vista para hacer entender que estaba siendo sarcástico.

"¡Llegamos!" exclamó haciendo caso omiso a su amigo "¿Qué debería hacer ahora?" le preguntó, nerviosa.

"¿Ah? Eh… no sé… ¡¿Entrar, quizás?!" exasperado, trató de quitársela de encima, ya que en un rápido movimiento se había escondido detrás de él para evitar ser vista; alguien había salido de la sala a recibir a los nuevos miembros.

"Pasen, adelante, sean bienvenidos al club de literatura" repetía una chica de segundo a todos los que pasaban hacia el interior de la sala. Hinami seguía ocultándose tras él hasta que cansado de su actitud la tomó del brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta.

"¿Podemos entrar?" preguntó un poco rudo en su trato a la joven.

"Claro" contestó ella "Pasen, pasen" parecía desesperada por nuevos miembros.

"Espera, Ayato ¡no!" Hinami intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Ayato "Todavía no estoy mentalmente preparada para entrar"

"Tonterías" le respondió "Si ya estamos aquí, más vale entrar así se termina todo rápido" y la jaló con más fuerza hacia adentro.

Ambos se sentaron en unas sillas cerca de la ventana. Estaban ordenadas en círculo. Habían unas siete personas reunidas… más ellos hacían nueve. El plan de hoy era que todos los miembros se conocieran y comentaran acerca de sus libros favoritos. Hinami había planeado hablar sobre Arcoiris Monocromático, de Takatsuki Sen. Abrió su mochila para buscarlo, revolvió un buen rato sus cosas hasta que dio con un libro. Lo sacó y leyó la portada –Química, primer año—

"¡_Ah… no!_" exclamó mentalmente. Se había equivocado de libro con los nervios sumado a que Ayato no dejaba de quejarse ni un minuto desde que salieron de clases.

"Ayato…"

"¿Mm?"

"Creo que me confundí de libro" señaló mostrándole el libro que acababa de sacar de su mochila.

"Química… Ah…" suspiró. "Anda, rápido, antes de que pierda la paciencia y me vaya de aquí"

"Sí, no tardo más de dos minutos, lo prometo" Dicho esto, puso su bolso al hombro y salió corriendo hacia su casillero.

Al mismo tiempo que corría, hurgaba en su mochila buscando la llave. Cuando por fin la encontró ya estaba en frente de éste. Colocó la llave, abrió la puerta y de repente una avalancha de libros y hojas volando por todas partes cayó sobre ella.

"¡_No… otra vez no!_" se dijo agarrándose la cabeza. Se agachó a reagrupar algunas cosas cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

"¿Te ayudo?" le dijo y se arrodilló también a recoger algunos papeles.

"Oh… no, por favor, no te molestes… qué vergüenza." exhaló, frustrada "Ni siquiera ha pasado un mes desde que entramos y ya acumulé tantos libros…"

"¿Arcoíris Monocromático?" preguntó la persona detrás de ella, sosteniendo el libro en su mano "¿De Takatsusi Sen, cierto?"

"Sí" respondió, aún distraída recogiendo el desorden que había causado "Es mi libro favorito de ese autor" se dio vuelta y levantó la vista para agradecer al extraño "Gracias por la ayuda… umm"

"Oh… olvidé presentarme, lo siento" se paró y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a pararse también "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" inquirió con una sonrisa.

"Fueguchi Hinami, de primero" sonrió de vuelta. Su sonrisa le hizo sonrojar un poco. Parecía una persona amable a primera vista.

"Kaneki Ken, de tercero. Encantado de conocerte, Hinami-chan"

xxxxx

"¡Ouch! ¡Eso duele, estúpido maestro!"

"¡Silencio, Kirishima! Si te quedarás quieta no te dolería tanto…" le intentó explicar entretanto limpiaba un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

"Si no fueras tan torpe, mejor dicho" se quejó entre dientes.

"Te puedo escuchar, Kirishima, no creas que estoy tan sordo como los profesores mayores"

Touka se estremeció. Lo último que le faltaba era hacer enojar a la única persona que había sido capaz de ayudarla y que además era su profesor jefe.

Amon suspiró, enojado. No llevaba ni un mes trabajando en esta escuela y ya había tenido problemas con uno de sus alumnos.

"Ya está" colocó un parche sobre la herida "Voy a tener que darte un castigo por lo que pasó" dicho esto le pasó un papel.

"¿Y qué pasará con el club de música?" preguntó metiéndose el papel dentro del bolsillo.

"¿No vas a leerlo?"

"No. Ya sé qué es lo que dice. Tengo que quedarme todos los días después de clases a ayudarlo por un mes ¿o no?"

"Ah…" la observó, incrédulo. El castigo no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Como si ya fuese una rutina para ella.

"¿Y… entonces que va a pasar con el club de música?" insistió. Estaba preocupada por eso, porque sabía que Yoriko iba a estar enfadada con ella si es que la expulsaban. No quería que ella estuviera triste por su culpa.

Si sólo tuviera un poco más de autocontrol con su carácter… pero le enfurecía que alguien intentara sobrepasarse con ella o con los demás. No podía evitarlo.

"Hmm… Entiendo que tus compañeros mayores te dieron un ultimátum ¿no es así?"

"En realidad… Uh… sí, pero… ¡es su culpa! Ellos se aprovechan de los de primero y segundo. Profesor… ¡tiene que hacer algo!" le observó con determinación. Era un nuevo profesor, así es que quizás iba a ser posible lograr algo con él.

"Comprendo, Kirishima. Aun así, tú sabes que no tengo control sobre los miembros del club. Ellos mismos son los que eligen quiénes se quedan y quiénes se van. Así es que es probable que hayas sido expulsada"

La expresión de Touka se tornó triste. En lo único que pensaba era en Yoriko. Quizás también la iban a expulsar a ella por intentar defenderla dentro de todo ese alboroto.

Por más problemáticos que sean, a Amon no le gustaba ver a sus estudiantes tristes y parecía que Kirishima tenía sus razones para seguir en el club.

"Aún no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para observar cómo se desarrollan las actividades en ese club o el comportamiento de sus miembros, pero te aseguro que el castigo también ira para ellos"

La escena al entrar a la sala fue suficiente como para convencerlo de que algo de verdad tenían las palabras de Touka.

"Gracias…" le dijo y se bajó de la camilla de la enfermería.

"¡Touka-_chan_!" exclamó alguien en la puerta. Era Yoriko que venía a visitarla "¡Oh… Profesor Koutaro!" se acercó y dio una reverencia "¡Muchas gracias por defender a Touka-_chan_ y por curarle sus heridas!"

"Sólo estoy cumpliendo mi deber, Kosaka" le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta "Trata de no causar más problemas, Kirishima. Nos vemos mañana en clases"

"¡Sí!" respondieron las dos al unísono, Yoriko con un tono más alegre que Touka.

Luego, Yoriko se dio vuelta y abrazó a su amiga "Me alegro tanto que estés bien ¡qué alivio!" Touka, conmovida, abrió sus ojos de par en par y devolvió el abrazo.

Sin deshacerlo, se dirigió a su amiga "Yoriko… me expulsarán del club…"

"No te preocupes" le contestó "Acabo de renunciar"

xxxxx

"¡¿Ka—Ka—Kaneki KEN?!" Hinami no podía creerlo. La persona que menos quería que la viera en estas circunstancias estaba en frente de ella ¿Qué iba a pensar ahora? ¿Qué era descuidada y desordenada? _¡No!_

"Sí… ¿por qué?" preguntó confundido, la chica parecía nerviosa.

"Ah… no, es que… um… ¿vas al club de literatura también?" los ojos de Hinami se enfocaron en el libro que Kaneki todavía sostenía en sus brazos. Sentía como sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía muy rápido.

"Sí, oh… lo siento, toma" dijo devolviéndole finalmente el libro "Ah, entonces por eso sabes mi nombre, los del club te dijeron, ¿cierto?"

"¡Sí! e—es un gusto poder conocerlo, _sempai_. ¡Perdón por el desorden!" dio una reverencia con tanto impulso que casi perdió el equilibrio.

"No es necesario que seas tan formal, Hinami-_chan _¿puedo llamarte así, cierto?"

Hinami, cohibida por la amabilidad de Kaneki se quedó en blanco unos segundos "¡S—sí! está bien si así ust—digo, si lo prefieres así, por mi está bien"

"¡HINAMI!" alguien gritó desde el pasillo "¡Te he estado esperando más de quince minutos! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"

Ayato estaba cansado de esperar. Dijo dos minutos, no tres horas y era una persona muy impaciente, mucho más si estaba en un lugar tan aburrido como ese estúpido club lleno de nerds y libros con _kanjis _demasiado difíciles de leer.

Detuvo su paso apresurado, Hinami estaba con un sujeto extraño… Sentía que lo había visto antes.

"¿Ayato-_kun_? ¡Oh, perdóname, olvidé por completo que me estabas esperando!"

"Sí, me di cuenta" le contestó irritado y se dirigió hacia Kaneki "Y tu ¿quién eres?"

Lo ojeó de pies a cabeza con una mirada de desaprobación. Algo en su aura lo irritaba. Kaneki sentía la hostilidad proveniente de él, incluso si era más alto y mayor no podía evitar sentirse intimidado. Por alguna razón le pareció estar experimentando un –_deja vú_—.

Hinami, al percibir la atmósfera algo tensa entre ellos dos decidió romper el hielo "Ayato-kun, él es la persona que te dije que quería conocer. Es Kaneki Ken, de tercero, el autor de las historias cortas que he estado leyendo".

"_Haah_…" rezongó e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"¡Ayato-_kun_!" le dio un golpe con el codo para llamarle la atención.

Kaneki seguía confundido por Ayato. Se parecía mucho a alguien… alguien que conocía bien. No podía todavía descifrar de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué quieres?" le riñó de mala gana y a la vez enfocaba su mirada asesina hacia Ken.

"Preséntate" le murmuró entre dientes.

"_Ese color de ojos… lo he visto en algún lugar_" Kaneki escaneó con la vista rápidamente el pasillo para atraer esas memorias perdidas "_Y esa actitud me parece conocida_" Una canción recorrió su mente de improviso, unas notas de piano. Inmediatamente surgió un rostro.

"_Touka_"

"Ugh… está bien" refunfuñó "Kirishima Ayato, de primero; deberíamos volver al maldito club si quieres participar en él ¿no crees?" dijo dirigiendo completamente su vista hacia Hinami, ignorando al tipo. Pese a esto, podía sentir su mirada fija en él "¡Y tú, qué miras tanto!" le reclamó.

"Ayato ¡ya basta!" el tono de Hinami era serio esta vez. "Lo lamento Kaneki-_sempai_, espero poder hablar más con usted en el club" se disculpó avergonzada por la actitud de Ayato, mientras el otro seguía gruñendo como un perro con rabia.

"_Kirishima Ayato…_ " repitió en su mente "_Podría ser… que se tratara de un pariente de Touka" _El parecido era demasiado obvio. Ayato era probablemente la versión de Touka en sexo masculino.

"Por supuesto, Hinami-_chan. _AunqueAyato-_kun_ tiene razón, vamos al club antes de que nos retrasemos más" Kaneki dijo invitándolos a ambos a seguirle el paso hacia la sala.

"¡Sí!" replicó Hinami y emprendió el paso.

"_¡¿Le acaba de llamar HINAMI-CHAN? ¿Desde cuándo tanta familiaridad si se acaban de conocer?!"_ pensó Ayato mientras observaba al tal Kaneki caminar junto a Hinami. Esto no se iba a quedar así.

Por su parte, Hinami seguía embelesada por Kaneki. No podía negarlo, sentía una profunda admiración por él a través de su escritura. Sin embargo, la persona en sí era exactamente como se lo había imaginado.

"_Un príncipe_" pensó. Ingresaron a la sala y Kaneki fue a sentarse junto al presidente y otros miembros más antiguos del grupo.

"_Un maldito idiota_" Ayato pensó. Una pizca de celos y envidia nubló su mente. Ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

"_Una oportunidad de acercarse a Touka_" resolvió Kaneki mientras observaba a esos dos. Quería arreglar las cosas con ella. Sentía que había actuado incorrectamente durante esa fiesta. Quizás si se acercaba a Ayato podría conseguir alguna oportunidad de hablarle, aunque fuesen solo algunos minutos.

Ayato le refirió una mirada no muy amistosa. "_Tal vez Hinami conoce a Touka también_" cambió de opinión.

Buena suerte en tratar de entablar una amistad con Ayato, Kaneki.

xxxxx

El día había sido un completo desastre. En realidad, la semana pasada había terminado de una manera tan extraña, que no sabía si había sido positiva o negativa. Esto le confundía y le hacía estar de un humor de perros, más del que ya traía por –_default— _cortesía de sus genes_._

Gracias a esto siempre pasaba de castigo en castigo, se terminaba yendo de la escuela en horarios poco habituales. En todo caso, no era la única con horarios ridículamente largos. Después de terminada su jornada, si se sentía mal o con la necesidad de distraer su mente, se sentaba en las cercanías de las múltiples canchas del patio de la escuela. Había una de béisbol y de fútbol soccer. Mirar a los jugadores y no pensar en nada más, quizás hacer alguna que otra apuesta mental por cual equipo iba a ganar el partido de práctica la hacía sentir mejor. Como una especie de meditación.

Yoriko ya había partido a su casa. No quiso irse con ella, porque necesitaba la distracción y sabía que si la acompañaba iban a seguir dándole vueltas al tema de la pelea que tuvo en el club. No quería hablar más de eso.

Tampoco de la fiesta, y ese iba a ser el otro tema que Yoriko tocaría. Estaba segura de eso. Y de alguna manera le sonsacaría cada detalle. Esa era la especialidad de su amiga. Leerla como un libro abierto. Incluso si no decía palabra, sus expresiones la delataban. Y no iba a hablar de –_él_—o no. Eso se tenía que ir a la tumba con ella.

La brisa era agradable, el atardecer también. De pronto se dio cuenta que el equipo de fútbol estaba entrando en práctica. No conocía a nadie antes, pero ahora le dio un mini-ataque al corazón cuando vio pasar a Hide entremedio de todos los jugadores.

"_Tenía la leve impresión de que lo había visto antes_" pensó _"Pero, no recordaba dónde… espero que desde allí no pueda ver que estoy aquí_"

Por suerte Hideyoshi estaba siempre cien por ciento enfocado en sus entrenamientos. El mundo exterior simplemente desaparecía.

Se veía feliz mientras daba instrucciones a sus compañeros. Dedujo que sería algo así como el capitán. Todos parecían felices también. Si sólo supieran donde estuvo el fin de semana, quizás no sería tan confiable. Aunque al verlo a la luz del día su impresión no era tan mala. Puede que en otras circunstancias hasta… no. Demasiado energético, la gente energética tiende a ser un poco irritante después de un tiempo. Ella era más fan de bajar las revoluciones si se trataba de pasar el tiempo con alguien. Así como con Yoriko.

Algo en ese tipo de personas le provocaba una gran paz interior. Le recordaba un poco a su padre, que siempre fue una persona muy gentil y calmada. Nunca en la casa un grito o reto provino de él. No que ella recordara.

Se oyó un pitido, el partido había comenzado.

Un rostro gentil apareció en su mente. "_No, eso es mentira_" se dijo e invocó forzosamente aquella imagen para nada agradable de ambos besándose bajo el podio del DJ "_Eso es la realidad, Touka, eso es_" y lo repitió como si se tratase de un mantra.

xxxxx

Se terminó la sesión del club de literatura y Kaneki se despidió amablemente de Hinami y Ayato. O solamente de Hinami, porque Ayato salió en tres segundos de la sala. Hinami se fue tras de él luego de hacer una reverencia.

Pensando en Touka se quedó un momento y del terrible parecido de Ayato a su hermana mayor, dedujo. Le causaba ternura imaginarla como hermana mayor, protegiendo a su hermano menor. Se detuvo por un momento antes de que sus sentimientos dieran rienda suelta a su imaginación. No podía evitar querer conocer más acerca de ella. Simplemente no podía.

De un momento a otro recordó a Hide, como para desviar su mente en otra cosa. No lo había visto en todo el día, algo inusual. Le dijo que lo esperara después del club de fútbol para irse juntos. Tenía que contarle algo que no podía hacerlo a través del celular. Debía de ser en persona. Quizás qué cosa sería, se preguntaba.

Hacia un clima agradable, traía un libro muy bueno en su mochila ¿Por qué no leer al aire libre esta vez mientras esperaba a su amigo? Se dirigió a las canchas de fútbol y béisbol.

Un lugar perfecto en frente de la cancha de fútbol, un espacio que hubiera elegido sin pensarlo dos veces, no obstante ya estaba ocupado por alguien más.

La persona en la que había estado pensando durante la mayor parte del día estaba en frente de él. Y no necesitó la ayuda de Ayato o Hinami para encontrarla.

Touka sintió sus ojos sobre ella. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta. Otro mini-infarto. Pensaba que ya se habían terminado las turbulencias del día, pese a eso allí estaba él, observándola.

Notó algo nuevo en su rostro. Un parche en su mejilla izquierda. Se acercó y colocó su mano sobre éste de manera impulsiva "¿Qué te pasó?" inquirió con un tono de preocupación.

Touka se sonrojó por la cercanía y el calor repentino de su mano en su mejilla. Un revoltijo se formó en su estómago; de pronto todo en su entorno se calló. No sentía la brisa, ni el ruido del partido, ni sus pensamientos, nada.

"_No, eso es mentira"_

"_Eso es la realidad, Touka"_

La imagen bajo el podio del DJ.

Su mantra contaminó su mente como una gota de tinta a un papel en blanco.

"¡Qué te importa!" retiró su mano golpeándola.

Kaneki, aturdido por su reacción, se dio cuenta de la invasión de espacio que había provocado a Touka sentirse incómoda.

"Lo siento, no quería—"

Touka se puso de pie sin perder contacto visual, uno agresivo "No te vuelvas a acercar a mí ¡nunca!" le esputó sin ningún preámbulo. Ambos sabían el contexto de esto.

Estaba enojada, realmente enojada. No quería admitirlo, evitaba pensar en eso, desde el momento en que la había desconocido a propósito. No entendía por qué había hecho eso. Buscaba explicaciones y al no encontrarlas más se enfurecía.

No quería pedírselas ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían tan bien como para hacerlo! Fue una vez, se habían hablado una vez, nada más, no era importante. Entonces—

"_Entonces por qué me duele_" era su pensamiento constante.

"¡Me voy de aquí!"

"¡Espera, Touka!"

"¡Ahora recuerdas mi nombre!"

"¡Déjame explicarte—!"

"¡NO!" le gritó por último y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron. Ya había tenido suficiente de este día, quería que se acabara pronto.

Se miraron por un momento. Kaneki notó la reacción de Touka, lo cual lo hizo sentir culpable, más de lo que ya se sentía. La necesidad de aclarar todo era imperante.

"No quiero pelear contigo, no quiero pelear más, sólo… déjame en paz" lentamente bajó la vista y se dejó caer al suelo, sintió que sus piernas no podían más su peso. Estaba cansada, se sentía rendida frente a todos los problemas que se le habían presentado. No necesitaba esto ahora.

Kaneki no resistió más la urgencia de acercarse y consolarla, de cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado. Se arrodilló cerca de ella y le susurró "Lo siento, por todo lo que hice. Tenía mis razones en el momento, pensé que hacía lo correcto, pero terminé arruinándolo todo"

"Estúpido…"musitó "Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme por qué hiciste todo eso"

"No puedo" respondió Kaneki "Porque, no soy la persona indicada para hacerlo… Hay cosas que no te puedo decir, pero sé que más tarde podrás encontrar la explicación"

"Eso no es suficiente para que te perdone"

"No busco eso"

Touka levantó la vista sorprendida "Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quedarme aquí un rato a tu lado" dijo y dirigió su vista a la cancha de fútbol "Saber por qué tienes ese parche en la mejilla… escucharte hablar de algo, lo que sea. Olvidar que existió esa fiesta, pretender que nunca pasó nada de eso…"

Touka suspiró. No es como si fuese a hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Que no pudiera explicarle las cosas la hacía enfadar, pero por otra parte, ya estaba harta de conflictos. Necesitaba una tregua.

"¡Tiempo fuera!" gritó el capitán del equipo de béisbol tan fuerte que resonó por todo el sector.

"¿Tiempo fuera?" repitió Kaneki riéndose, dirigiéndose a ella.

"Ah…" hizo una pausa corta y al final cedió "Está bien…" se arregló el cabello con ambas manos y se sentó en una posición más cómoda "Quédate".

* * *

_**N/A:** Y se acabó! Cualquier pregunta, comentario amable o crítica constructiva es muy apreciada y bienvenida, me ayuda a seguir creciendo como escritora. Spam o mensajes insultándome a mí o a un personaje serán borrados y reportados, así que ni se molesten. Ahora a responder sus reviews! Si a alguien no le respondí el suyo, por favor avíseme y se lo respondo, porque no recuerdo si ya había respondido los del capitulo 6 o no ;-; _

_**Esther24:** Hola! me alegro que te guste la historia, trataré de actualizar más seguido ahora que tengo más tiempo. Gracias por tu review!_

_**Shino-kun:** Qué bueno que te guste mi fic jajaja sí... lo sé, empezaré a actualizar más seguido, por lo menos durante febrero. Gracias por pasarte!_

_**Florencia Alvear:** Se acabó la espera, aquí está! ajajaja me costó, pero salió. Saludos!_

_**Guest:** Hola nueva lectora! Gracias por los consejos! No sé si pueda agregar a Juuzou por ahí, me encanta ese personaje, pero en realidad no había planeado agregarlo a esta historia. Igual lo voy a considerar por si acaso! Gracias por dejar tu mensaje :D_


	8. Ego

_**Sugerencia:** Leer en AO3 para mayor comodidad (espacios decentes entre párrafos, por ejemplo) _

_El link es: __archiveofourown(punto)org__/__works/5819926/chapters/13955983 (sin el paréntesis en el punto y agregándole el punto lol)_

_Está toda la historia subida y corregida por mi también si alguien desea realizar una re-lectura. _

* * *

"… y por eso es que tengo este parche en la cara" dijo apuntando con su dedo el lugar de la herida.

"Wow… eso suena espantoso"

"No es para tanto… Sé defenderme sola"

"Pero… espera… repíteme esos nombres… creo haberlos escuchado en alguna parte"

Touka procedió a repetirle los nombres de los tipos que la habían atacado.

"Ellos son de mi sección" afirmó Kaneki con sorpresa y pronto puso una expresión sombría "Si los veo de nuevo…"

Touka observaba su mirada un poco intimidante. Le pareció graciosa. Se largó a reír.

Kaneki, avergonzado, inmediatamente cambió su expresión.

"Eres extraño" comentó "Y no creo que puedas hacer mucho frente a ellos. No te ves como alguien que sepa pelear" su cuerpo, de contextura delgada, no se veía apto para recibir o dar golpes "Terminaría yo defendiéndote a ti" agregó y siguió burlándose.

Kaneki, herido en su orgullo esputó "Y tú no te ves como alguien con tan mal genio, pero aquí estamos"

"¡¿_Haah_?! ¿¡En serio creíste que era eso necesario ahora!?" le gritó enojada y Kaneki se dio cuenta de que debería haberse quedado callado.

"Perdón…" dijo arrepentido.

"Ah… sí, lo que sea. Agrégalo a tu lista de cosas por las cuales tienes que compensarme. Trata de no alargarla más ¿quieres?"

Si no fuera por la –_tregua_— que habían acordado mantener por ahora, ya estaría inconsciente en el suelo.

Sonó un largo pitido que hizo eco en todo el campo. El entrenamiento de fútbol había terminado.

El viento suavemente revoloteo las hojas de los árboles de cerezo, haciendo caer algunos pétalos a su paso. Uno de ellos se posó delicado en el cabello de Touka.

Todo este acontecer fue cuidadosamente observado por Kaneki en cámara lenta, mientras Touka, ignorando esto seguía hablando, moviendo sus labios, gesticulando con sus manos, con sus ojos puestos en el campo de béisbol, sin notar que cada detalle, cada gesto era registrado, plasmado en el lienzo de la memoria de Ken. Y luego admirado como si se tratase de un óleo en un museo de arte. Solo que esta vez no quería contentarse solo con observar, deseaba experimentar esa belleza, ir más allá.

"Touka-_chan…"_

"¿Mm?"

"Tienes un pétalo de cerezo justo…" se acercó como si el lienzo aún estuviese fresco "aquí" y con cautela quitó el suave pétalo de su cabello, alcanzando a acariciar parte de él. Era sedoso y fino. Tan suave como el pétalo que sostenía entre sus dedos.

Touka volvió a sonrojarse por segunda vez y Kaneki esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Rápidamente, Touka le quitó el pétalo de sus manos y se dio vuelta avergonzada "Deja de comportarte tan extraño ¡Ni siquiera pusiste atención a lo que te estaba diciendo!" le reclamó.

"Si lo hice" protestó.

"¿De qué estaba hablando, entonces?"

Hubo un momento de silencio. Touka expectante a su respuesta.

Dio un suspiro "No me sorprende" dijo. Se levantó de su sitio y se ordenó la falda.

Lamentablemente sus sentidos no eran suficientes para captar todo al mismo tiempo y esta vez se había enfocado en la vista en vez de la audición. ¿Cuánto más era posible decepcionar a una persona?

"Touka…"

"Me voy" sus ojos fríos perdieron el brillo de antes "Se acabó la tregua" dicho esto dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

"¡Espera!" se puso en pie rápidamente e impulsivamente la tomó del brazo. La fuerza de su acción causó que Touka se balanceara hacia él; sus miradas se unieron nuevamente.

Se miraron fijamente unos minutos sin decir nada; la tensión era tal que a ambos les costaba respirar. Kaneki pensaba "Este es el final" e imágenes de la primera vez que la vio tocando el piano se mezclaron con la de Hide y ella conversando en la fiesta. La tregua había terminado. Su intención era arreglar el malentendido, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo algo salía mal y su situación empeoraba. Resolvió que, a pesar de intentarlo, el destino era claro _–Touka no era para él—_.

Nunca nada era para él.

"Kaneki..."

Nunca nada bueno era para él.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Su expresión era triste. Touka intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación, mas era inútil. Se había perdido la comunicación visual, estaba en otro lugar, un lugar al que ella no podía llegar. Era frustrante, como cambiaban de un estado de ánimo a otro. Y se perdía la sincronía.

Sin embargo, ella no era una persona de palabras, más bien de acciones. Quería saber lo que estaba sintiendo, qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y necesitaba algún tipo de conexión que lo trajera aquí, de vuelta.

Tomó su mano.

La imagen del beso debajo del podio del DJ. Su mantra empezaba a envenenarla de nuevo.

_"No importa"_ rebatió _"Eso no es verdad"_ y lo detuvo.

La realidad eran los ojos tristes de Kaneki, la realidad era que...

A ella le gustaba Kaneki.

Su mantra desapareció, su mente se esclareció. Se acomodó a su altura.

Fue ligero, una ligera sensación cálida en su boca. Volvió a mirarla y sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaron tan rápido que no recordaba qué era lo que estaba pensando antes.

Cuáles eran los obstáculos, qué era lo que se sentía fuera de lugar, si su lugar era justo aquí, ahora, con sus dedos entrelazados, su respiración agitada, sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Se sentía como si se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño de mil años para encontrarse con la persona indicada para rescatarlo.

Como si el amor no fuesen letras en un libro o notas de un acorde. No era en teoría, no era ficción, era real y estaba ahí, a pesar de ser tan esquivo.

"Despierta, idiota"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintió el roce del movimiento de sus labios al hablar.

¿Era la primera vez? Se sentía como si fuese de lo más natural, tan natural que quiso repetirlo, pero una voz lo detuvo.

"¡Kaneki!"

Era Hide que lo estaba llamando. Un balde de culpa lo inundó de repente.

Separaron sus manos rápidamente. Touka no había procesado bien todavía lo que había hecho, pero el oír la voz de Hideyoshi hizo a su cerebro entrar en marcha y tomar conciencia de que había dado su primer beso de forma inesperada. La sangre pronto llegó a sus mejillas, y la reacción de huida fue activada.

Sin mirar atrás se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela a buscar sus zapatos, su bolso e irse. No tuvo el valor de verlo a la cara de nuevo.

Kaneki quiso partir tras de ella, pero Hide ya estaba a pocos metros de él. Era inútil, Touka se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

"¡Eh, Kaneki!" Saludó Hide mirando a ambos lados "¿Con quién estabas?"

Kaneki, pálido, no supo qué decir "Eh... Yo... No..." Balbuceó.

"¿Una chica? Oh... ¿Puede ser que... alguien se te estaba confesando?" Interrogó Hide, entusiasmado. Kaneki estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

"¡No! O sea, si... es decir, no, no es así" Mentir no era una de sus cualidades.

"Porque, si es así..." Retomó Hide "podríamos tener una cita doble este domingo ¿qué te parece?"

Kaneki quedó colgado con la repentina proposición de su amigo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Eso es lo que te quería contar en un principio" dijo con una sonrisa "Verás... en la fiesta ¿recuerdas que estuve hablando con Touka-_chan_?"

_"Cómo olvidarlo"_ pensó con amargura.

"Sí..."

"Bueno, entre todo lo que conversamos, me armé de valor y le propuse tener una cita conmigo este domingo. En un principio no aceptó, pero le di mi número de todas formas. A la mañana siguiente desperté y ¡tenía un mensaje de ella diciendo que aceptaba!"

Un nudo en el estómago se formó de nuevo en Kaneki. Todas las endorfinas liberadas por el beso fueron eliminadas con la cruda realidad—Tenía que ponerle fin a lo suyo con Touka si no quería lastimar a su amigo—.

Al mismo tiempo, otro pensamiento recorrió su mente —¿_Por qué Touka había aceptado una cita con Hide si hace cinco minutos le había besado?_— No entendía ese comportamiento contradictorio.

Quizás fue algo del momento, un desliz, no fue en serio.

De todas formas no sabía cómo iba a mirarle a la cara de nuevo después de eso y lo peor, es que deseaba más de eso.

Tenía que alejarse de ella para evitar una catástrofe. Era extraña la química que había entre ellos; cuando estaba cerca de ella su cuerpo actuaba independiente de su mente, por más que se propusiera no hacer nada que fuera más allá de una relación cordial, la atracción que sentía por ella era muy fuerte. Así es que la única forma de eliminar todo eso era alejándose. No podía tener una amistad, siempre iba a querer más que eso.

"Wow, te felicito, Hide" le respondió lo más feliz que pudo.

"Entonces ¿te animas a traer a tu admiradora secreta? ¡Va a ser divertido! Además debo confesarte que me intimida un poco estar a solas con Touka por primera vez..."

"Bueno... No lo sé, la verdad, nadie se me estaba confesando, solo estaba hablando con alguien de primero..." De repente vino a su mente Hinami "Es una chica nueva del club de literatura, hablábamos de libros, solo eso"

"¡Perfecto! Invítala a hablar de libros el domingo. Explícale que es para ayudar a un amigo y no creo que haya problema ¿o sí?"

Hideyoshi insistía y Kaneki se estaba quedando sin opciones. Resolvió dejar la decisión para después.

"No lo sé, lo voy a pensar"

La verdad es que no quería ir y verlos a ellos dos teniendo una cita, tampoco era tan masoquista. Al mismo tiempo no quería también involucrar a Hinami, una persona que recién estaba conociendo, y aprovecharse de su amabilidad o de su estado de autoridad por ser mayor. No le parecía correcto.

"Oh... Está bien, amigo, no te voy a forzar más" soltó una risa "ya me haz apoyado lo suficiente, pensé que era mi turno de hacerlo, por eso insistí, no fue mi intención incomodarte"

"Está bien, entiendo" replicó Kaneki. "Gracias de todas formas".

**xxxxx**

"¿Puedes callarte y dejar de hablar de ese tipo por un segundo aunque sea? ¡Es irritante!" dijo al fin, Ayato, cansado de escuchar a Hinami hablar sin parar acerca de ese tal Kaneki Ken y sus famosos libros, o lo que sea.

Hinami, por otro lado, se sentía como si estuviese flotando en el aire. Uno de sus autores favoritos había hablado con ella. Ayato debería sentirse feliz por ella en vez de reclamar tanto ¿o no?

"Y tu deberías dejar de ser tan amargado" le dijo "desde un principio te dije que esa persona era importante para mí, pero lo único que hiciste fue tratarlo de mala manera"

Eran pocas las veces en que Hinami le llamaba la atención, pero cuando lo hacía era porque de verdad era algo que la ofendía o la estaba hiriendo.

Sin embargo, Ayato, cegado por los celos, no tardó en contestarle.

"¿Y desde cuando defiendes tanto a un sujeto que acabas de conocer?" le reclamó "Estas actuando como si fuera la gran cosa, pero te apuesto a que es solo un perdedor sin vida que pasa encerrado leyendo, que un día se le ocurrió escribir un par de cosas que otros idiotas sin vida encontraron _–interesante—._ Yo por lo menos no le veo la gracia a eso" señaló con desdén.

Hinami, ofendida a más no poder, herida en su orgullo le esputó "¿Eso es lo que opinas de mí también? ¿Que soy una perdedora sin vida, porque me gusta leer libros y apreciar la literatura?"

"No" respondió "Lo único que digo es que no deberías admirar sujetos como esos que escriben tonterías para llamar la atención"

"¡No son tonterías!" le gritó finalmente "¡No es mi culpa que no sepas apreciar la belleza de las palabras, porque te la pasas vagando todo el día siendo un bueno para nada!" ya estaba perdiendo su eterna paciencia con él.

"¡Bueno, para que sepas, este bueno para nada te defendió durante toda la escuela media, entró a esta estúpida escuela y te acompañó a ese estúpido club de nerds sin vida, porque ni siquiera tienes suficiente personalidad para valerte por ti misma!" afirmó cavando su propia tumba.

Por supuesto, después de dos segundos de haber dicho esto se arrepintió de todo, pero ya era tarde. Hinami, con lágrimas en los ojos respondió "¡Entonces no me acompañes más a nada, ya no te necesito, se terminó esto!" y se largó a correr hacia su casa.

Ayato, paralizado, ni siquiera había logrado procesar todo el daño que había causado. Todo por ser poco sincero. Su boca se movía por sí sola, era su ego hablando, no era lo que realmente pensaba.

Había hecho llorar a Hinami, eso era un boleto directo al infierno. A ver cómo arreglaba esto.

* * *

_**N/A: **Una gran disculpa por mi gran y estúpido ego jajaja por eso el título del capítulo. Solo quería dirigirme a los lectores de esta historia para disculparme por mi anterior comportamiento y agradecerles por su buenos deseos y mensajes. De ahora en adelante puede que me demore otra vez en actualizar y blabla, pero voy a terminar esto aunque me cueste. Saludos a todos y gracias por leer :D_

_**Reviews:**_

_Akashi: Hola! Gracias por tu review! :D Me alegro que te guste como escribo a esos personajes jajaja espero no irme muy OOC en algún momento. Saludos y gracias por leer mi historia!_

_Xflamethrower: Bueno... Creo que la cometió errores aquí fui yo jajaja, lo siento por ser tan cortante con ese aviso. Una persona me envió un mensaje para como se dice aquí "pararme los carros" y creo que eso más tu review me hicieron entrar en razón. Desde aquí en adelante no abandono este barco hasta que termine esta historia. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tus palabras hacia mi persona. La mayor parte del tiempo pienso que no debería darme el trabajo de escribir, ya que al publicar nadie se interesa en mis cosas, pero me di cuenta de que hacer eso es algo bastante pretencioso, y el escritor o el artista se debe a su arte y no a la fama o atención que pueda ganar a causa de eso. Incluso aunque a veces baje la autoestima no tener ni un solo review, pero de todas formas no es obligación de los lectores hacerlo. Es solo una manera de expresar apoyo al escritor, pero esto es gratis y es un hobbie, así es que nadie aquí tiene ninguna responsabilidad con nada. Bueno, creo que ya me salí un poco del tema jajaja lo siento. De nuevo gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Saludos!_


	9. Tortura

_**N/A:** Hola! Cómo están? Yo la verdad un poco triste, pero eso es bueno, porque me dieron ganas de escribir por estar triste, así es que este capítulo no es de los más felices... Pero, me gustó como salió. Ya se vendrán tiempos mejores. Mis disculpas por la demora, pero este fic será muy irregular desde ahora, eso sí, tengo ganas de terminarlo, aunque me demore 10 años y ya nadie se acuerde que existía Tokyo Ghoul jajaja. _

* * *

x

x

x

Una brisa helada soplaba, enrojeciéndole las mejillas. Vapor salía de su boca al respirar mientras intentaba calentar la punta de sus dedos.

El sol daba su último brillo, escondiéndose detrás de los cerros, la luz se colaba entremedio de ellos, despidiéndose. La primavera era extraña; el día era cálido, la tarde templada y el anochecer, frío. Cambiante, eran cuatro estaciones en una.

Un ruido de pronto cortó el silencio en el que estaba sumida hace ya varios minutos atrás. No recordaba cuánto había estado sentada en esa banca, esperando.

No sabía qué esperaba, o si lo que esperaba iba a llegar o no, ella sólo esperaba. Evitaba y aguantaba. Su nudo en la garganta se hizo lágrimas en sus ojos, imperceptibles, brillantes.

Allá distante, se había ido el sol, y llegaba por detrás, la luna.

Sus lágrimas hacían juego con las estrellas que tímidas se asomaban, tintineando.

Otro ruido más, de unos pasos, acercándose, y la luna cada vez más cerca de su punto más alto.

El tiempo era relativo, avanzaba, retrocedía, no era coherente.

"Toma, es gratis" le dijo una voz tosca, pero suave en su trato.

Agarró la pequeña lata con ambas manos, estaba tibia, el calor traspasaba a sus manos, y de sus manos a sus brazos. Le dio un sorbo y sintió cómo le invadía la repentina subida de temperatura. Calentaba su vientre y sus piernas, su nariz y mejillas. Aquello le causó felicidad por un momento, se fue de la realidad. Subió su ánimo, para luego bajar de nuevo, cuando el efecto del brebaje suavizó sus fuerzas; ya no pudo seguir con su fachada fría que tanto se había esforzado en mantener.

Con la mirada baja, unas pocas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, tímidas, sigilosas, como tratando de ocultarse de la vista de su hermano. Su orgullo de hermana mayor le impedía mostrar algún tipo de debilidad frente a su hermano pequeño, desde que sus padres fallecieron trataba de mantener la compostura, para no afectarlo negativamente, sin embargo, Ayato no era estúpido, o por lo menos no tanto como aparentaba. Si se trataba de su hermana siempre habían tenido una conexión profunda, tanto así que lo que sentía uno, el otro lo percibía como si fuesen uno mismo.

Aún así la identidad de la persona o el motivo por el cual estaba sufriendo le era desconocido, su intuición le decía que se trataba de ese tal "novio" para el cual trabajaba o algo. Estaba furioso por ello, y junto con lo de Hinami sentía como la mala suerte se iba apoderando de él últimamente.

Desde aquel otro día que no se hablaban y hoy día, domingo, no había tenido noticias de ella. Se sentía perdido y más que nada solo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por su hermana, ya que en este momento lo necesitaba.

"Te lo dije, Touka… Ese idiota no es para ti" se sentó a su lado y bebió su propio café.

"Sí… " Touka, distraída, sabiendo que Ayato se refería a Nishiki y no al verdadero motivo de su angustia, no pudo más que asentir a su conclusión, pues era cierto, Kaneki no era para ella, daba igual de quién estuviesen hablando.

"Deja tu trabajo y aléjate de él, es por tu bien"

"Ya lo sé… " suspiró y se apoyó suavemente en el hombro de Ayato. La temperatura era cada vez más baja así es que se quitó su chaqueta y la cubrió, protegiéndola del frío.

"Tal vez si fuese más intelectual, más dulce o más serena…" se le salió de sus pensamientos.

"¿¡Ahh!? ¡No! ¡Tú no tienes que cambiar! ¡Es él el que está mal!" le gritó mientras agitaba su lata de café casi derramándolo.

Touka se largó a reír y por fin levantó la vista. Sus lágrimas se hicieron visibles y rápidamente las secó con sus dedos.

"¿Quieres decir que tu hermana es perfecta tal cual es?" le inquirió con un tono burlón, pero dulce a la vez.

"¡Claro que sí!" gritó nuevamente, lo cual sorprendió a Touka. Ayato no era de los que daba cumplidos así como así. Era un evento totalmente excepcional cuando lo hacía. De hecho, no recordaba haber escuchado alguno dirigido a ella en su vida. "Y si el idiota no es capaz de verlo, es porque no te merece" sentenció y procedió a tomar más de su café.

Touka estaba anonadada, tratando de procesar las palabras de su hermano. Ayato todavía no lo hacía… No lo hacía hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que lo que estaba pensando había escapado de su boca sin filtro. Entonces un color rojo lo cubrió de pies a cabeza.

"¡No, espera, yo no dije eso!"

Entonces Touka no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Lo abrazó por el cuello tan fuerte que pensó que moriría asfixiado.

"¡Cuidado, tonta, vas a derramar todo el café sobre mí!"

Sin embargo, sus protestas no se escucharon, lo único que se alcanzaba a oír era la melodiosa risa de Touka. Y eso hacía feliz también a Ayato, que aunque fastidiado, esbozaba una leve sonrisa que escondía para no ser vista por su hermana.

A pesar del dolor latente que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser por la pelea con Hinami, se contentaba con animar a su hermana, al menos se tenían el uno con el otro, y siempre iba a ser así sin importar si el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

En un cuarto oscuro, deprimente, se tendía boca arriba Kaneki, pensando en lo acontecido. Al final había aceptado la invitación de Hide y había llegado con Hinami al encuentro.

Intuyendo que Hinami y Touka se conocían, debido a su encuentro en el club de literatura con Ayato.

Queriendo aclarar las cosas, marcando límites entre ambos. Recordando el beso del otro día y también dolido, porque ella había aceptado esa cita con Hide.

Por su parte, Touka, impactada, se quedó sin palabras. No reaccionó, observó a Hinami y a Kaneki juntos y su mente no entendía lo que pasaba. Trató a Hinami como siempre y, así como Kaneki había felicitado a Hide, ella también lo hizo.

"Entonces ese era el famoso autor del que tanto hablabas…"

"Sí… ¿es increíble o no? Hace unos días estaba leyendo uno de sus cuentos y ahora he sido invitada para discutirlos en persona… ¡estoy tan feliz!"

Nada podía hacer. Era Hinami, una persona muy querida por ella, prácticamente su hermana menor…

Y lo peor, lo que más torturaba a Kaneki era que Touka actuaba como si se hubiesen conocido en ese mismo instante, como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ambos. Ningún gesto de incomodidad, se comportaba cordial y amablemente. Tal actitud se sentía como un puñal siendo clavado una y otra y otra vez en su pecho. El dolor de estómago fue tal que se excusó de no poder comer nada, por un malestar estomacal que no existía nada más que en su mente, o su corazón.

Su sonrisa, su vestido, su piel y sus delicadas facciones. Su manera de andar y sus manos, suaves, sus ojos tan brillantes y su cabello siendo acariciado por la brisa. Se le ocurrían mil versos para describirla. Tan prohibida, tan distante y a la vez tan cercana, tanto que podía sentir su perfume, embriagándolo de placer; le hacía recordar la textura de sus labios y cómo los deseaba, ahora.

Era un cobarde, eso era. Se merecía esa tortura. Trató de vengarse excusándose en que esa era la forma más rápida de terminar con todo, que lo hacía por Hide, incluso por Touka… Por su felicidad juntos.

Sin embargo, realmente parecía que disfrutaba del masoquismo puro, de ser el héroe trágico, el mártir de la historia, el chivo expiatorio que salvaría a todos de la desgracia menos a sí mismo.

A través del sufrimiento confirmaba su existencia.

El problema era que ese trago amargo no lo bebía solo. Touka también lo hacía. Él no pensaba en eso. No leía entre líneas, siendo escritor y experto en eso. Sólo veía esa fachada de Touka, fingida.

Al terminar ese martirio de cita, se despidieron, cada cual por su camino, a pesar de la insistencia de Hide por acompañar a Touka o del ferviente deseo de Hinami de irse junto a Kaneki.

Ambas se fueron juntas por el mismo camino, y Hide con Kaneki. Antes de despedirse, Kaneki miró a Touka a los ojos, y Touka a Kaneki. Así sus miradas se cruzaron por una fracción de segundo que les parecieron horas, se comunicaron de esa forma el sufrimiento mutuo, la rabia, el dolor, y así sintieron el peso de la situación; se enamoraron de nuevo y aceptaron lo inevitable, lo que no se pudieron decir.

Es por eso que Touka dejó a Hinami en la puerta y en vez de ir a su casa se quedó deambulando en el parque, como un ser sin alma, esperándolo, sabiendo que no llegaría. Es por eso que Kaneki seguía mirando el techo, recordando, rebobinando una y otra vez esa mirada, y sintiendo el beso de nuevo, imaginando que la tomaba de la mano y salían corriendo a un lugar donde no pudiesen ser vistos para devorar esos labios que lo volvían loco y jurarle que la amaba sólo a ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Ayato y Touka caminaron hacia su hogar. Touka entró primero y Ayato se quedó un rato en la puerta, fijando su vista en la ventana de Hinami. Imaginando inútilmente que quizás ella pensaría en él. Lamentablemente Hinami sólo tenía ojos para Kaneki por el momento. No obstante, al terminar de disfrutar rememorando cada detalle de su cita literaria, Ayato saltó a su mente al mirar por la ventana y observar el claro de luna colándose en su dormitorio, angustiándola y confundiéndola. Por un momento pensó que hubiese disfrutado más de su cita si Ayato hubiese estado a su lado.

x

x

x

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Podrá Kaneki vencer sus miedos internos alguna vez en su vida y lanzarse a la vida? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta Hide de que su amigo esconde algo? ¿Seguirá Touka enamorada de Kaneki o se rendirá y optará por olvidarlo? ¿Se arreglarán Hinami y Ayato? Ahh, qué frustrante jajaja Ni idea cómo resolveré tanto conflicto D: _

_En fin... Gracias por leer! Subo también este fic, pero corregido, en AO3 o Archive of our own, para una mejor lectura, ya que ffnet no deja espacio entre párrafos y eso molesta en la lectura. Además corrijo errores del fic, como párrafos mal escritos o faltas de ortografía que se me pasan en ffnet, así que es una versión mucho mejor que esta jaja. Mi pseudónimo es imaybeparanoid, por si quieren buscarlo ahí para leerlo. _

_Nos vemos en el capitulo 10!_


	10. Corazón oscuro

**Capítulo 10: Corazón oscuro**

Dos personas son capaces de amarse y no estar juntos a la vez, por muchos motivos. No basta amarse para entablar una relación, se requiere de algo más. El amor no es suficiente. Así como el talento necesita de esfuerzo y arduo trabajo para desarrollarse; la valentía es esencial para llegar a compartir tus sentimientos con alguien, por lo tanto, un amor cobarde no existe.

Sin embargo, hay algo que sí es real, el miedo al rechazo.

Bastante real es para Ayato Kirishima. Todos en su vida lo habían rechazado. No todos, pero bajo su visión adolescente el mundo era cruel y solitario. Nadie podía culparlo, sus padres no estaban ahí para consolar su alma. Aunque en la adolescencia eso no es suficiente. Sólo hay una cosa que sí lo es… ser aceptado por tus pares o, en este caso, Hinami.

Hinami Fueguchi seguía en las nubes, mientras leía de nuevo los cuentos de Kaneki. Le habían dado las tres de las mañana leyendo, mientras que Ayato, pensando… en todo lo que había hecho mal, en su error al abrir la boca y decir esas estupideces.

Se sentía como un imbécil cada vez que lo recordaba.

Por este motivo sus ojeras eran tan negras y profundas que contrastaban con su pálida piel, y la luz del sol lo irritaba. Caminaba a paso lento por las calles, su hermana lo había adelantado hace unos buenos minutos atrás. "Apresúrate..." le había reclamado, sin respuesta de su parte. A su vez, aquellas quejas eran distantes, con un tono de voz suave para venir de Touka. Ambos estaban con los ánimos por el suelo.

Un corazón roto es tan invalidante que apenas si te mueves por la inercia del tiempo moviéndose, siempre hacia adelante, nunca hacia atrás. Aplastándote, exigiéndote que madures y pienses en miles de cosas menos en resolver tus propios problemas.

Era inevitable el encuentro en el camino, ambos lo sabían, Hinami y Ayato.

Quizás él se retrasaba con esta intención, y Touka se adelantaba para dejarles espacio.

Sus pasos, tenues, que solo podía percibir al estar alerta por si aparecía, los conocía, como una melodía que sabía de memoria. Su respiración, agitada, su ritmo era apresurado, iba tarde al igual que él, se había quedado dormida. Se imaginaba por qué y se le retorcían las entrañas. No era por él por cierto.

Se dio vuelta, captó sus ojos en un instante, como hambriento de ellos, de hacer contacto de una forma en que no pudieran tocarse, observándose. Hinami, sorprendida al principio, por una milésima de segundo le regaló una mirada dulce, una muestra gratis de lo que cada mañana abundaba en la vida de Ayato hasta ahora.

Hasta que decidió con su boca quemar todos los puentes.

Ahora estaba aislado, sin ella, vacío, arrepentido y sobre todo, triste.

Ese instante, efímero, se transformó en frialdad y amargura cuando Hinami reaccionó quitándole el placer de sus ojos. Ayato, firme, caminó hacia ella, estaba decidido como nunca a hacer las paces. Ya no soportaba más estar sin ella.

"Hola… "

"Hola..."

Tragó saliva, estaba nervioso, completamente indefenso frente a ella. De pronto, su orgullo le pegó una patada en los sesos _"¡No te disculpes! Ella también tuvo la culpa… No te rebajes" _Titubeó… y se calló.

"Vamos a llegar tarde" le expresó Hinami "más vale que te apures" agregó cortante.

Al escuchar su voz, tan gélida, se le oscureció el corazón. Necio, siempre ha sido necio, desde que nació y hasta su muerte lo será, por no hablar cuando debe y por hablar cuando no debe. Por dejar que su orgullo hable por él, derribará puentes para siempre.

Se irá desconectando, y Hinami se aleja, se va, es un barco que zarpa y se ve lejano en el horizonte. Con otro de la mano.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegando al salón, Touka se desplomó en su asiento. Juntando sus brazos y apoyándolos encima de su pupitre recostó su cabeza, se sentía sin ganas de nada. Cerró sus ojos y vio la imagen de Kaneki. Su pecho se encogió, un dolor punzante la invadía y drenaba toda su energía. Lo observaba en su memoria, lo recorría, cada detalle era como veneno del que no podía dejar de beber. De pronto se detuvo, abrió sus ojos y levantó la vista; Yoriko la miraba fijamente, confundida. Estaba tan cerca que sobresaltó a Touka, saltó en su asiento y casi se cae de la silla.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA YORIKO?"

"¿Algún problema amoroso?"

La cara de Touka palideció más de lo que ya estaba. "_¿Cómo diablos supo que-?_" pensó. Ah, es cierto, le había contado sobre su cita doble con Hideyoshi, pero no le había contado cómo le había ido.

"No me has contado cómo te fue con eso" le reprochó.

Sí, Yoriko estaba más receptiva que nunca hoy día, se dijo. Sus instintos _pseudo_maternales eran de temer, en especial cuando algo malo le estaba pasando. Le leía el pensamiento.

"Nada que valga la pena contar" le respondió acomodándose en su silla. Yoriko se instaló en su puesto y giró su silla hacia ella para dedicarle toda su atención.

"Oh… ¿no te la pasaste bien, entonces?" inquirió, sabiendo que había algo más detrás de eso.

"_Claro que no, por supuesto. Ver a tu casi hermana menor con el tipo que te gusta en una cita no es una combinación muy adecuada para pasársela bien. Para nada." _pensó Touka y suspiró para sí misma.

No iba a decirle eso; se tuvo que morder la lengua para no hacerlo. No le había dicho nada a nadie sobre Kaneki. Aunque… no sabría cuánto más aguantaría sin confesarle todo a su mejor amiga. Necesitaba consuelo de parte de ella. Sólo debía buscar el momento y lugar indicado para ello… las lágrimas iban a brotar de una u otra forma y no quería ser vista por extraños haciéndolo.

Dio algunos detalles menores y omitió la parte de Hinami con Kaneki. Llegó el profesor encargado interrumpiendo su charla. Era Amon Koutaro, venía a explicarles los ejercicios que debían realizar en educación física. Al terminar su explicación, todos los alumnos se retiraron a los camarines para cambiarse; Touka y Yoriko iban en camino a ello cuando Amon las detuvo.

"¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh… ¡Estoy tan deprimido!" gritó en medio de la cancha de fútbol. Todos a su alrededor reventaron de risa.

"¡Hideyoshi, deja de gritar estupideces y sigue corriendo!" le ordenó el entrenador.

"¡AAAAAH!" tomó una pelota y la pateó lo más lejos que pudo.

Tan lejos que rompió un vidrio… o dos, según la enfermera, de la cual se tuvo que disculpar. Mientras su entrenador le sostenía la cabeza para que se inclinara y disculpara pudo ver de reojo por la puerta como pasaba Touka con otra chica más caminando rápidamente por el pasillo. No alcanzó a terminar su disculpa y salió disparado en dirección a ella. Si bien es cierto la cita no había sido del todo mala, la había sentido ausente… Tal vez era tímida frente a otros y la cita doble no fue una buena idea. Pensamientos como estos lo torturaban y tenía que saber la verdad. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo.

"¡Touka!" gritó desde su extremo del pasillo.

Touka se dio vuelta casi sin pensar. Se quedaron mirando un rato, ella sin reaccionar.

Hideyoshi caminó hacia ellas a paso rápido. "Necesito hablar contigo" le dijo, sin rodeos.

"Oh… la verdad, es que yo también" le respondió. La sonrisa de Hide fue instantánea.

Fueron juntos los tres hacia una sala en el tercer piso, la cual estaba cerrada con un candado, como si no hubiese sido abierta en un buen tiempo. Yoriko sacó una llave de su bolsillo y la puso en el candado. Lo quitó y despacio abrieron la puerta.

Era una sala pequeña, oscura y llena de polvo, por todas partes. Tenía unos atriles, con cuidado Touka los revisó y encontró unos papeles que parecían ser partituras.

"Así es que esta era la sala de música antigua..." dijo Yoriko mientras abría las cortinas y las ventanas para ventilar. "Con un poco de limpieza y si todos ayudamos a ordenar podremos utilizarla muy pronto" afirmó con certeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saliendo del salón, Hinami se apresuraba a ir al club de literatura. Las clases terminaron y Ayato no pudo concentrarse en ninguna de ellas. Al almuerzo intentó acercarse, pero Hinami rápidamente lo evadió. Sabía que iría a ese club así es que la esperó cerca de la entrada. Decidido a arreglar las cosas de una vez respiró profundo y se preparó para encontrarla, sin embargo no contaba con que Hinami no iría sola, sino que en compañía de su propia hermana mayor. Touka le había arruinado la táctica, así que rápidamente se escondió detrás de la pared para no ser visto.

Hinami se despidió de Touka un poco antes de llegar a la puerta. "Gracias" le dijo. "De nada. Cualquier cosa me avisas, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que sea" le respondió Hinami con una sonrisa. "Nos vemos, entonces."

"Sí… Diviértete… ehh... leyendo" se despidió Touka y Hinami sólo atinó a sonreír de vuelta. Su querida hermana mayor tampoco entendía mucho sobre literatura, pero aún así la apoyaba. "_Soy tan afortunada_" pensó y entró por fin a la sala.

"_Soy tan afortunada"_ pensaba Touka. Su pequeña hermana la apoyaba también en su nuevo proyecto. Mirando la ventana, distraída, imaginando todas las cosas que iba a hacer... ya casi se había olvidado de aquella desastrosa cita cuando de repente su hombro choca con algo que la hace retroceder.

"¡Lo siento!" exclama la persona con la que choca, a lo que Touka automáticamente responde "¡Ten más cuidado para la próxima, idiota!" cuando mira hacia al lado y se da cuenta que era él.

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma_" se dijo. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Ken, feliz, un poco, por verla. No se molestó en ocultarlo.

"¡Sí, muy bien, gracias!" le gritó con un tono de desdén. "Hasta luego".

"¡Espera!" la tomó del brazo. No quería desperdiciar su suerte, aunque ya se había mentalizado para enterrar sus sentimientos por ella, por el bien de su amigo… al fin y al cabo, tenía que mantener las relaciones cordiales ¿o no?

"_¿Qué demonios quieres?"_ o eso quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir aquello. Tenía que mantener las apariencias ¿o no? Como si no le importara en absoluto su presencia. "¿Qué?" le esputó con el mismo tono monótono anterior, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Eh…" en realidad no tenía nada que decirle, sólo quería observarla, un poco. Sentirla cerca, un momento. "Mi uniforme… ¿me lo podrías devolver?" si quisiera se lo podría quedar para siempre, pensaba, pero tenía que decirle algo y bueno… suavemente deslizó su mano hacia la de ella, para sentir la piel de sus dedos, tan tersa, quería tenerla entre los suyos.

Touka sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando sintió el contacto y quitó su mano de inmediato no pudiendo esconder el sonrojo. "Te lo mando con Hideyoshi, adiós" le gritó y corrió lejos, muy lejos, lo más lejos que pudo. No podía soportarlo más. Esas imágenes, el beso, Hinami en la cita doble, ya no podía más y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, ya no pudo contenerlas.

Fuerza sobrehumana requirió Kaneki para no salir tras de ella. Pero, tenía un deber que cumplir en el club de literatura y no podía faltar a ello, sería sospechoso si lo hiciera.

Touka seguía corriendo. _"Por qué estás tan feliz de verme después de hacerme todo eso, idiota"_ se detuvo en su casillero de zapatos para recobrar el aliento. A su lado se encontraba su mejor amiga, observándola.

xxxxxxxx

Un atónito Ayato había observado aquella escena sin entender ni pío de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué su hermana había reaccionado de esa forma por un uniforme? No entendía por qué, pero sentía muchas ganas de matar a Kaneki en ese momento. Su instinto se lo decía. Más se quedó allí quieto sin hacer nada hasta que el sujeto en cuestión entró por fin al salón. No iba a actuar por impulsos nunca más, se dijo. No había resultado muy bien la última vez que lo hizo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esperando, esperando. La luz del día se iba apagando, se tornaba naranja y amarilla oscura, con tonalidades púrpura, luego el sol lentamente se iba tras los montes que rodeaban la ciudad. Una a una las luces de casas y edificios se iban encendiendo, como luces de navidad, tintineando, haciéndole competencia a las estrellas, que casi ni se veían por la luz eléctrica opacándolas. La gente se retiraba a sus hogares desde sus trabajos, desde las escuelas, los alumnos se paseaban un rato por las calles, recreándose junto a sus amigos, olvidándose del estrés un poco, hasta que por fin se retiraban a sus casas. Los vagones del tren llenos, atiborrados de personas agotadas por la rutina diaria.

Ayato no se movía de esa pared y solo observaba por la ventana, todo ese movimiento, hasta que ya no hubo luz clara, y por fin la sesión del club de literatura finalizaba.

"¡Kaneki-senpai!" exclamó Hinami, justo antes de que se retirara rápidamente por la puerta. El grito llamó su atención y se dirigió hasta ella. La sala estaba media vacía, por lo cual podían hablar con más calma. "Eh..." titubeó, nerviosa, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Hinami?" preguntó Ken, un poco confuso. En realidad no tenía idea qué podría necesitar.

"Eh..." tragó saliva, nerviosa. Estaba en frente de ella, sí, él, Kaneki Ken, el tipo que la había encantado con sus palabras, la persona con la cual había tenido una… ¿cita? no estaba muy segura de sus intenciones al invitarla en realidad, sólo se sentía feliz de poder estar a su lado, aunque sea solo aparentando algo que no es… Aún así Kaneki era totalmente opuesto a Ayato ¿no es así? No era para nada impulsivo, ni mal hablado, ni tenía mal carácter. Bueno… tampoco es que hablara mucho en su "cita..." No recordaba haberse reído en ningún momento, en cambio con Ayato le dolía el estómago de tanto reír a veces… Y ponía esas caras tan absurdas y se enojaba con rapidez por cosas tan tontas, pero al final siempre terminaban haciendo las paces… Ayato siempre dejaba que ella ganara al final... Eso… eso era antes de que…Sí, de nuevo, volvían esos recuerdos dolorosos, volvía a recordar a Ayato. No quería admitirlo, pero lo extrañaba.

Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, tenía que apoyar a su casi hermana mayor en todo, se dijo, y Kaneki le había contado que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Hinami sólo quería que Touka fuese feliz y si era amigo de Kaneki tendría que ser una buena persona ¿cierto? Y como quería apoyarla, entonces le preguntó "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?".

"Sí, no hay problema" después de todo había aceptado acompañarle en su cita doble, le debía una "¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno… lo que pasa es que..."

Ayato podía verlos hablar desde su escondite. Se estaba empezando a enfadar nuevamente. Apretó los puños y pensó que ya era suficiente. Necesitaba hacer las paces con Hinami, aunque tuviese que tragarse su orgullo y ahogarse con él. Era preferible a esta tortura que estaba viviendo, lejos de ella. Y se juró a sí mismo que no iba a perder contra él, contra Kaneki Ken.

Lentamente caminó hacia la puerta.

"¡Gracias, Kaneki!" exclamó Hinami "De verdad es una gran ayuda para mi herma… ¡amiga!"

"No es nada, Hinami. Ah… y por cierto ¿quién es tu amiga?"

"Ah… cierto" se rió, nerviosa "Su nombre es -"

"¡Hinami!" exclamó Ayato por detrás "Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente" le dijo con una mirada seria, conteniendo por dentro su furia hacia ese tal Kaneki. De solo mirarlo, le enfermaba. Le daban ganas de romperle la cara a golpes.

Hinami se dio vuelta rápidamente y su corazón se aceleró al verlo. Se sentía como una eternidad desde la última vez que habían hablado. Sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada seria y respondió "Estoy ocupada ahora".

Ayato sintió una vez más esa pared gigante que los separaba, más no iba a dejar que eso lo detuviese esta vez. "Es sobre mi hermana" le mintió. Necesitó de una excusa creíble para sacarla de allí. Inmediatamente el rostro de Hinami cambió su expresión de seriedad a preocupación. "¿Tu hermana? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Ven conmigo y lo sabrás" siguió y le extendió su mano.

Hinami, sin pensar en la veracidad de lo que Ayato le estaba diciendo, tomó su mano. "Vamos". Ayato entonces salió corriendo con ella de la mano, no dejándola siquiera despedirse de Kaneki, quien quedó allí, en la puerta del salón sin saber el nombre de la amiga de Hinami que necesitaba de su ayuda.

"Bueno" pensó "No es tan necesario saber el nombre, de todas formas también iba a ayudarle" arregló sus cosas para irse, cerró el salón con llave y se dirigió a casa.

De repente recordó el rostro de aquel chico que vino en busca de Hinami tan urgentemente… Esa cara… la había visto antes ¿cierto?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con Touka? ¿Está bien?"

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y seguían en los alrededores de la escuela. Estaba oscuro, se podía ver el cielo perdiendo el tono anaranjado y quedándose con uno violeta. La temperatura estaba bajando, se sentaron en una banca en un parque cerca de la escuela.

"Nada…"

"Lo sabía ¡Idiota!" probablemente era la primera vez que lo llamaba así "¡Hiciste que me preocupara!" Se levantó intempestivamente. "¡Me voy a mi casa!"

"¡No!" gritó y la tomó de la mano.

Evidentemente la mentira sobre su hermana no iba a llegar tan lejos. Hinami estaba enojada, encabronada, su cara roja de furia, sus manos empuñadas intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre de Ayato.

Forcejeando, se dio vuelta, y en un rincón de sus ojos se asomaba una lágrima.

"¡Háblame entonces! ¡Ayato!" le exigió, enfurecida. "Si me dices esas cosas, si me tratas así y después no haces nada por arreglarlo… ¿Crees que tienes derecho a insultarme sólo porque me ayudaste en algún momento? ¿Crees que no soy consciente de mi forma de ser? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que no tengo personalidad, que soy cobarde, que te pido que me acompañes, porque...?" Se le acabó el aire, las lágrimas corrían, guardadas, fluían como un torrente que no acaba.

No. No le hacía feliz, no era profundamente feliz. No, si Ayato no estaba, si no era sincero sobre sí mismo, le dolía, si sólo lo era para escupirle sus defectos, le dolía. Le dolía, le dolía, le dolía.

La abrazó.

"Perdón" le susurró al oído. "Tú no eres así, soy yo el que está mal".

Le devolvió el abrazo.

"Estúpido… Tonto, egoísta, egocéntrico"

Descansó su cara en su pecho, mientras Ayato disfrutaba del dulce aroma de su cabello, su corazón se sentía lleno, de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A**: _Me demoré demasiado en escribir esto, pero al fin lo logré. Me costó mucho escribirlo, por falta de inspiración principalmente, pero ahora ya que Tokyo Ghoul re se puso mucho más zukulemto jajaja por favor lean el último capítulo... No sé qué pasa por la mente de Ishida, pero ni en mis más salvajes pensamientos me hubiera imaginado ESO... En fin, parece que no me equivoqué en mi caracterización de Touka, de verdad es una chica con iniciativa._

_En fin... No se cuándo subiré el próximo, espero que no se me vaya la inspiración o que Ishida no haga algo loco y me quite las ganas de seguir con esto. Mi musa inspiradora es Touka al fin y al cabo, si algo le sucede... No sé qué es lo que pueda pasar._

_Ayahina igual está cada vez más canon y Akiramon es oficialmente canon ;-; Touken bueno... jajaja juzguen por uds mismos. Me largo antes de lanzar más spoilers... (es que AHHHH ganas de hablar de esto no me faltan)_

_Estoy escribiendo esto en un documento de google, pensé en dejar el link y si quieren ver mi avance (aunque sea la nada misma o sea algo que editaré después...) pueden hacerlo jaja es lo único que puedo ofrecer por ahora._

**document/d/1_UcjEfts_dSxS7xY3YRadfv8hCm82FSwz_WHKtZWut0/edit?usp=sharing**

**(agreguen delante docs(punto)google(punto)com(slash) ) (lo hago así para que no lo borre esta porquería de editor de ffnet haha)**

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el 11!


End file.
